Last Breath
by XxLostGirlXx
Summary: Bella is Sheriff of Forks, Alice a Paramedic, its the end of the world and hungry flesh eating zombies are at every waiting corner, what lenghts would you go to keep the ones that you love safe? Watch as Bella and Alice struggle to survive the pandemic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp.**

Edited 01.01.14

Last Breath

I

I cannot believe it, I have only just put my head down for some much needed sleep and now my alarm clock is blaring beside me. I reach my left hand out from beneath my covers and slam my hand down, pressing various buttons until the thing finally shuts up. Sighing I roll onto my back and I run my hands through my long mane of brown hair. I glance over at my alarm, hoping that it will read a different time but nope, no such luck, **6.01** is flickering at me in bright red numerals. I sit up in my huge double bed and rub my eyes, trying to get rid of my morning grogginess, my eyes scan my room as always.

This house that I had brought; with the help of my dad for my twenty first birthday, five years ago still looked like I had just moved in, I basically live out of boxes which annoys my best friend and secret crush of seven years to no end _'Is it weird to still have a crush at twenty six?' _I think as I shake my head, I remember the first time we met, she was this tiny little thing that totally captured my attention from the first glimpse I had of her. She was trying with all her might to resuscitate a middle aged man who had collapsed after a heart attack in the middle of Calawah Way. I know that it's probably not the most romantic place to find someone that you could potentially love, but just from the sheer determination she held as her tiny fist punched Mr. Reese's chest had me wanting her in so many ways.

I learnt later that day over a cup of coffee at Forks General hospital; where she is stationed at, that her name was Alice Brandon and she was of course a paramedic. Somehow after the events of Mr. Reese dying later in hospital me and Alice formed a great friendship, and I couldn't see my life being fulfilled without her in it, which led me to having to bottle my emotions up whenever I saw her with her long term boyfriend Jasper. But I guess I would have caught a break when she broke up with him four months ago, if she wasn't straight that is.

'10-' the voice of Deputy Newton's voice stutters through my police radio that's sitting next to my annoying alarm clock, I remove my eyes from the white wall I'm staring at and fix them on the radio '10-39 Sheriff Swan' he finally calls, and I know he would have flicked through his police code book, which he always has attached to his hip as he sits at his desk in the station, leaning over I pick up my radio and hold it to my mouth.

"This is Swan, go ahead" releasing the button so I wasn't transmitting anymore I wait for him to get back to me, Deputy Newton has just been transferred from Seattle, and he was nothing but eager to show that he knew the job inside and out, plus he wasn't shy to suck up to me in hopes of getting some brownie points.

'Sheriff we have a 10-54 in Tilicum Park, over' _'Possible dead body' _I think to myself, we don't get many of them in Forks, you are either alive or dead here, no _possible _about it.

"10-4 I'm heading over, have the paramedics been called?" I ask as I quickly jump out of bed and start to dress in my uniform; which was still in a heap on my bedroom floor from last night.

'Yes, yes' his voice rings through my room as I pull on my black trousers and then my shirt, fumbling with the buttons and tucking the hem into my trousers, I walk into my bathroom and quickly brush my teeth. I run from my bathroom and into the kitchen where I find my gun in its holster and my radio on the rectangle table that's pushed against the wall. I grab them and attach them both to my belt around my waist whilst I stride towards the front door. I fix my radio transmitter to the holster on the top right hand side of my shirt and jam my feet into my boots, kneeling down on my right and then left to tie them up.

Once out of the door with my keys in hand, I jump into my light blue cruiser that has 'Sheriff' written on each side, in big white writing with 'Forks Police Department' underneath in smaller letters. Getting in I start the car and switch on the radio inside to the right channel, I can hear Deputy Emmett Cullen saying that he has arrived at Tilicum Park and that he is cordoning the area off. I quickly pull my hair into a messy ponytail; with the hair band that I keep around my wrist at all times, and then put on the black cap that has 'Sheriff' written on the front in white, fixing it so that my ponytail is out of the hole in the back.

I pull out of my driveway and start to make my way through town and towards the park, as I'm driving it suddenly dawns on me that today was my busiest day of the week. On Sundays I always have to attend the towns weekly meeting's, where I will have to listen to everyone moaning about the fact that, the streets are too littered or the kids too noisy in the afternoon, and then I will have to go around town answering to those complaints. I love this town don't get me wrong, but the people sometimes can be so petty and annoying, it makes me want to pack my bags and just leave. I also have to go and see Mr. and Mrs. Thompson about their obsession of taking in stray animals, this is one of the complaints I received last week that I haven't got around to doing. Then I have a meeting with my small police department which consists of, four deputy's, my only Captain Edward Cullen and my Under Sheriff Jacob Black, plus just to top it all off, today is my Dads birthday.

Sighing with tiredness I turn into the entrance of Tilicum Park and make my way down the dirt track until I see Deputy Cullen's cruiser; which I can see currently has three people in the back, and the Emergency Services Ambulance. Parking next to them, I take my notepad, clipboard that holds all my documents and pen from the dashboard, jumping out of the car I start to walk the short distance towards Emmett "Sheriff Swan" he says politely with a dip of his head.

"Deputy, we know anything yet?" I ask as I stop opposite him and I peer around his large, bulky form so I can get a glimpse of what was happening ahead of us. All I can see are the Paramedics standing around the body, not even attempting to revive him.

"Nothing yet" he says as he looks behind him "Paramedics are a little stumped, I have the two Mallory boys and a girl that won't give her name in the back of my car, they were the ones that called it in"

"Ok, you haven't talked to them yet?"

"Erm would you like me to? I thought that maybe you would want to be the first point of contact"

"Sure I'll head over first and see the body, then I'll question them" I say as I dip my caps brim to him and start to make my way through the slightly wooded park.

"Oh do you want someone to come and take them to the station or?" he calls to me as the idea strikes him.

"Keep them here with you for now, there's no need for them to go in" he nods, turns and returns to his duty; which is basically telling people that they cannot enter the park today.

When I have finally managed to navigate myself through the woods and down a small slope, I come to a stop about ten feet away from the body. I nod towards the two medics before I survey the area. The 'John Doe' is a young male maybe mid-twenties, he's fallen so that he's ended up on his side. His wide, frightened blue eyes looking up at me, his mouth open almost like he had been screaming, his clothing is dirty and ripped, a weird stench coming off him like he hasn't washed in weeks, and the tread on his white trainers are worn to the point where he might as well have been running in his bright yellow shocks that I could see from where the bottom of his trousers had ridden up.

I write down all my findings in my notepad in case there are any questions later that I have to answer "Any ideas on the cause of death" I ask speaking to the medics; who are watching me tread carefully around the body, for the first time.

"None, it's almost like he literally just dropped dead" the female medic; who I recognize is Jessica Stanley from school, answers. It still astounds me, I mean how the hell has she managed to become a medic, her of all people, she is still as dim-witted as she was back then. Clenching my jaw I look over at her partner who is still eyeing her and I wait for him to realize that I'm looking his way.

"Sorry" he mumbles when he glances my way with a shake of his head "No pulse on arrival, checked all vital signs, airways clean, no sign of injuries and no attempts to revive him made. He's been dead too long, approximately fifteen minutes now" he explains with a glance at his watch.

"Thank you" I say to him; at least someone knows how to follow protocol "So no signs of foul play" I ask.

"Not that we can see, until an autopsy has been carried out we won't know cause of death"

"Ok" I sigh, I crouch down next to him, and my nostrils flare from his powerful odor "Do you have any gloves?" I ask looking up at the male medic, I nod my head in thanks as he hands me a pair of blue disposable gloves. Once my right hand is covered from whatever this guy has, I use the tip of my pen to open his left trouser pocket, and I strain my head to have a look in. I can see his wallet, so with the pen; still holding his pocket open, I reach in with my gloved right hand and pull it out.

Standing up straight again I place the brown wallet on my clipboard and open it with my pen again, I find a picture of his face full of life shining up at me from his driving license;

'_Mark Tate, D.O.B 12.01.1983, 181 living wood street, Seattle'_

"Deputy Newton, come in" I call into my radio as I flick through his wallet some more, I find fifty dollars, a gym card, a couple of credit cards and a photo of him and a cute brunette cuddled up on the settee, it was one of those that you take yourself when your all gooey and in love.

'Go ahead Sheriff'

"Could you check and see if any reports of an abandoned vehicle has come in this morning, and also check if anyone has filed a Mark Tate from Seattle missing, Deputy Cullen, come in"

'10-4' Emmett's voice comes in over the radio.

"Can you come down here whilst I talk to the witnesses, I can't leave the body unattended"

'10-4' he repeats, and with another dip of the brim of my cap at the medics, I start to make my way back up the small hill and towards the vehicles; passing Emmett with a quick 'hi' on the way over. I dispose of my disease ridden pen and the gloves in a small evidence bag that is still in my pocket from yesterday.

I open the passenger side door of his cruiser and get in, and place the clipboard and wallet on the driver's seat "So?" I ask as I opened the glove compartment and find an extra pen for me to use "Why don't one of you tell me what happened" I say, turning around in my seat; so that I can see them through the caged divider, with a pleasant smile plastered on my face. When really I'm pissed off, as if I don't have enough to deal with, now I have to stay with a dead body all day, but of course I can't let it show, if I do they will clamp up on me and I won't be able to get anything out of them.

"Well it's just like we told that other officer he just…died" one of the Mallory boys mumbles.

"Just so I can picture it in my head, could you explain it to me" I ask, my pen hovering over a blank page ready to take notes.

"Well we were walking through the park from a part-"

"Josh shut up" the girl hisses at him, I turn my attention to her and as her eyes fix on me she scowls, before deciding it's better to look out of the window instead of at me.

"Look I don't care where you were last night, all I know is I have a dead body down there and you three were the last to see him alive, so please just tell me what you saw"

"Ok" Josh starts again, he glances at the girl before carrying on "We saw him running through the park, screaming his head off like someone had jumped out on him, we watched him and just as we were gonna help him he fell"

"Right…" I say as I finish writing "What was he screaming, was he shouting anything?"

"Nothing he was just screaming" the other boy answers.

"What direction did he come from?"

"That way" Josh says, pointing out of the window that the girl is still looking through "He was running right at us, but…" he trails off.

"But?" I urge him.

"It was like he couldn't see us, he just kept screaming, man it was scary" he mumbles sheepishly at the end.

"I know that it must have been. Could you tell me how he fell…did he clutch his chest, did he look in any kind of pain, or did he trip?" I add when the boys look at me dumbly.

"No nothing like that he just dropped to floor, almost like he ran into a wall and then his body fell down the hill" that's odd, no sign of him being in any kind of pain, I'm no medical doctor but is this possible, can someone just drop dead like that.

'Sheriff Swan, come in' Newton's voice rings through the car, making Josh jump in fright.

"10-4, I have kids here" I warn him before he discloses something he shouldn't in front of them.

'No vehicles reported and no missing person by that name'

"10-4, over" I say ending the transmission "Wait here" I add to the kids, I pick up my stuff, get out of the car and walk the short distance towards mine. Unlocking it I jump into the driver's seat and put my stuff on the dashboard. I'm debating on who to bring down here so that I can leave. I've come to the conclusion that he must have been drunk or on drugs, some kind of junkie maybe "Martin's come in"

'Martin's' he replies quickly, James Martin's is my oldest Deputy, he has been in the job longer than me, twelve years compared to my six, but whereas I climbed the ladder quickly, he decided some time ago to stay as a Deputy, 'I like to be out on the front line, not stuck behind some desk' I once heard him mutter under his breath when I asked him why he hadn't been promoted.

"We have a 10-55 could you come here and wait with the body"

'10-4'

"Newton 10-55 down at Tilicum Park" I radio through, when he comes back and confirms that he has contacted the coroner, I get out of my car and walk back down towards the body "Emmett wait here until Martin's comes and then return to the cordon, tell Martin's to bag any evidence" I instruct him, I also ask the medics to stay until the coroner arrives, and after they agree I make my way back to my cruiser "You three come on" I say opening the car door of Emmett's to let them out and then mine for them to get in.

After dropping the Mallory boys off at their house and speaking to their parents, I had the hard and trying task of finding out the girls name, but when she got bored of me saying that she wasn't in any trouble she finally relented and told me that her name is Lucy Webber, Angela Webber's niece, I take her home and explain what had happened to her parents.

I get everything I need from my car and get out, outside of Forks Police Station the place looks more like a hut than anything else, as it's made of thick wooden walls, walking through the glass door and into the front holding room where family members wait for detainees to be released, or complainants who came to, well complain. It's a basic room, the dark, wooden front desk straight ahead which is hardly every manned; so we place a bell there so people can get our attention when we are in the back. Two grey settees either side of me and various plastic chairs placed against the walls. I lift the divider at the left side of the desk and walk through the door that leads into the back office and holding cells "Deputy" I greet Mike Newton who's sat at his desk with the stations radio in front of him.

"Sheriff, is there anything I could get you?"

"I'm fine thank you, is there anything I should know, bar for the obvious" I add, as I walk towards my desk which is next to the only window we have, and when I sit at it, if I turn my head to the left I can see into the cells, doing just that as I stand there I can see a male balled up on the makeshift metal bed.

"Nothing apart from him, Gus Carter, Drunk and Disorderly outside Lucy's this morning" letting out an angry huff I slam my clipboard down on my desk and I'm satisfied when Gus jumps awake, turning his head his green eyes narrow at me.

"Again Gus? I should start charging you breakfast and board, I could make a fortune with the amount of time you spend here" he grunts something unintelligible at me, wipes his greasy, grey hair out of his face before laying his head back down on the blue mat. Gus Carter is our local menace and for a man of his age he should have calmed down on the drinking by now, but it seems that with age he keeps getting worse.

"Speaking of breakfast I haven't been fed yet _Sheriff_" he spits at me.

"You haven't fed him?" I whisper over to Mike, he whitens immediately like I've just fired him, he fumbles around with the paperwork and radio wires at his desk "hey don't worry, I'll head over to Lucy's now before the meeting, you want anything?" I ask kindly.

"Erm, no I'm good thanks"

I walk across the road and to the conveniently placed café that I always go to for breakfast, lunch and sometimes if I cannot be bothered cooking dinner, which is more often than not. I don't have a life, I'm the sort that's married to the job, it consumes me, when I'm not here I am thinking about it and when I am, well I'm simply in my element.

I know though, that only one person can make me watch the clock tick down until the end of my shift, like everyone else who has a family that they can't wait to get home to, but I have no such luck in that department.

Entering Lucy's I hear the door chime, signaling my entrance to the whole café, many people greet me with a welcome smile, but others avoid my gaze as I walk towards the counter. I stand there, my arms resting on the counter, my right leg behind me slightly, the toe of my boot tapping the ground as I wait patiently for Lucy to come through from the back "Be with you in a second Sheriff" she shouts from the kitchen.

"No rush Luce" I call back to her, I glance at the people behind me; simply for just something to do, and see that their concerned faces are looking up at the portable TV Luce had put up on the wall to stop the customers from moaning. I frown when I see what they are watching; a news reporter in his studio, down at the bottom of the screen is what is capturing everyone's attention though

**Breaking News: **_**Panic spreading across America, civil unarrest taking place throughout America, Reports of people dropping dead in the streets**_

The TV is muted so there's no sound coming from the reporter, snapping my eyes away from the screen I search the counter for the remote. When I find nothing but menus plus salt and pepper shakers, I jump up onto it so that my stomach is resting on the counter, and I can see over the other side, which thankfully is where the remote is held. Picking it up I quickly raise the volume and the man's voice fills the room "We are now going to head over to Jill Westbourne who is reporting from New York"

"Thank you Richard" a blonde headed news reporter; who's stood in the middle of Times Square, says. People who are shopping or heading to work can be seen standing behind her in a state of shock, all of them are facing in the same direction, and piercing screams can be heard from what sounds like hundreds of people not far away from them "Since early this morning there have been cases of grouped people running throughout our cities, now these people seem to be in some form of shock or injury. In some instances it has been reported that these people have dropped dead and medics are baffled as to why" the reporter glances to her right and I can see her face pale underneath her makeup "We are about to come into contact with - oh my god" is the last thing we hear as someone barrels into the reporter and camera man; knocking his camera from his hands, the newsroom quickly switches back to Richard who is sat there with his mouth open, no doubt from watching what we just have.

"What can I get you Sheriff?" Lucy asks from behind the counter, closing my own mouth; which is also agape, I turn to look at her. I can feel the room's attention was suddenly on me, so I try to act natural, like the scene I have just witnessed didn't affect me.

"Bacon and sausage sandwich and a coffee to go please" I ask politely as I pull my wallet out of my pocket along with the evidence bag; which holds the pen and gloves I used earlier _'Is this connected, was Mark Tate suffering from the same thing, the screaming and just dropping dead added up with the other stories' _I think to myself.

"Sheriff what do think we should do" a middle aged man asks, from where he was sat at a table with his two young children.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, there is no cause to be alarmed-" I'm cut off from my well-practiced, reassuring speech that I have become excellent at, by my radio and Deputy Doyle's panicked voice blaring out of it.

"I need assistance on Pine Avenue, male running and screaming his head off, I can't catch him on foot in need of assistance over" _'Shit' _

* * *

><p><strong>Codes: 10-39 come to the radio, 10-54 possible dead body, 10-4 message receivedunderstood, 10-55 coroners' case.**

**XxLostGirlXx **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey guys hope you all have had a good new year. I just want to answer a question from trang-a-lang - No there is'nt any vampires or shifters in this story, just plain old humans lol (Hope thats ok?), quick thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favourites or alerts and to the reviewers of Chapter 1: **

**trang-a-lang, Randy87M, ForestFlore, ShadowCub, xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo, Zerandomness, Random Peep, secrets87 and BtLaAtCtKtoo.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp. **

* * *

><p><strong>Spell Checked 17.02.2012<strong>

**Chapter 2**

I ran back across the street and to the station with a take out coffee cup and a foil wrapped sandwich in hand, Doyle's frantic voice was still wringing in my ears as I sped across to the station. The people in the Café were also milling out behind me, getting into their cars or trotting off home quickly after overhearing the whole goddamn thing over my radio, but I didn't have time to reassure them at the minute, so I left them to their panic ridden actions.

I opened the stations glass door with my shoulder seen as my hands were full and instead of going through to the office I shouted for Deputy Newton "Sheriff?" his voice echoed back towards me.

"Here take these for Gus" I said shoving the sandwich into his outstretched hand when he came out from the office and stood behind the counter "I need you to radio through to either Captain Cullen or Under Sheriff Black and request that they attend the meeting instead of me" I instructed as I placed the coffee cup down on the counter as well.

"Ok, ok" he repeated to himself as he turned and started towards the office, only to turn back around a second later and scurry back for the coffee that he had left. I could see that he was a little flushed and nervous, this is the most excitement he has had here since his transfer, so I couldn't blame him for it, the adrenaline was already starting to pump through my veins and all I had done was cross the street.

"Doyle this is Swan which direction is he heading" I called into my radio as I ran out of the station just as quick I was went in, fumbling with the keys in my hand, when I managed to get them into the Cruisers lock I opened the door and got in. I started the car and headed towards Pine Avenue, flicking the switch for the sirens and they blared through the quiet streets of Forks making some of the pedestrians jump in alarm.

'Sheriff' Doyle's voice panted over the radio, now I wouldn't say that Doyle is a overly obese man but he definitely fit's the donut eating Police Officer stereotype, when handing out duties Doyle more often than not gets the simple jobs that require less physical exertion, so him running after this male would have taken it out of him 'I'm here with the Captain' another huff came through as caught his breath 'The male is detained in the back of the Explorer' I heaved a sigh of relief at that, at least my Deputy and the male were now safe and unharmed 'We're on Trillium Avenue over'

"I'm two minutes away, over" I called back and hooked the cars radio transmitter back onto the dashboard, I started to relax a little because if Edward was on the scene then everything should be in order, however I couldn't bury the bummed out feeling I had over the fact that all that pent up adrenaline had gone to waste.

Turning onto Trillium Avenue I saw the Captains Ford Explorer parked down the street and I could faintly make out the male through the rear shatter proof glass of the vehicle, but I could definitely hear his frenzied screams. I flicked another switch so that the siren stopped but the red and blue lights were still flashing.

I could also see that the nosy neighbour brigade have joined us, curtains twitching as eager eyes sought out the reason behind all the commotion, some of the less discreet people were now opening their doors and walking to their gates, heads straining in hopes of getting a good look at the crazy man. These people were not bothered that they would be seen as interfering or snoopy, the only thing they cared about was gossip '_Gossip that would now be spread across town like wildfire' _I thought to myself with a shake of my head and when I saw the old and frail Mrs Lloyds, with her curlers still in her grey hair, pink dressing gown and matching slippers practically fighting with Deputy Doyle to get a good look I cursed my life. This old, kind looking woman was very deceiving, she was anything but kind, she was sly and sneaky and I knew then and there that in no less than half an hour she would have her _'Girls' _around as she likes to call them and everything that has and will transpire here this morning will be relayed back to them.

I parked behind Edwards Explorer and got out of my car with my right hand resting on my guns holster, ready to pull the 40 S&W out if things went to shit. Even though the male is secure in the back of the car we are told in training that any situation could turn life-threatening at any given minute, so always be on your guard, I have followed this rule to a tee throughout my career and touch wood nothing bad has happened yet "Mrs Lloyd there is nothing for you to see here, go back to your property" I spoke clear and calmly to her as I strode over to help my Deputy, glancing around I found Edward talking to another neighbour that was being a nuisance, funnily enough it was another elderly woman but as the Captain was one of the most desired bachelors in Forks, apparently among the old and young, he of course was getting better results than Doyle.

"The hell ther-" my stern gaze fixed on her again and I simply pointed back to her house with my left hand.

"Go home, I don't have the time nor patience to deal with you today" I snapped, she gasped her hand coming up to rest over her heart from the 'shock' she had just experienced.

"Why Sheriff I have never!" she exclaimed her head shaking from side to side dramatically.

"Deputy get her out of here" I instructed Doyle with a roll of my eyes as I turned my back on her and I took the couple of steps towards the Explorer "What the" I muttered under my breath when I peeked inside and I instinctively started to inch closer so that my nose was more or less pressed against the window, my caps brim lifting upwards and I could see the condensation that my breath was causing as it fanned across the glass window.

Inside was a middle aged man, brown hair with flecks of grey starting to come through, his clothes were in the same condition as Mark Tate's, muddy, dishevelled and ripped, his arms and legs flailed around in the tight space of the Explorers caged back seat and I saw that he was wasn't wearing any shoes. It was his face and the loud searing screams that were the most disturbing, his face shown with fear almost like he was being hunted or chased, his screams were piercing and as I watched I realized that he hadn't even taken a breath the whole time I was standing here, his shrieking just went on and on, uninterrupted by anything.

"Three times"

"What?" I asked, jumping slightly when Edward came to stand next to me but even if he saw the movement he didn't mention it, which I was thankful for. He knocked on the window, trying to get the mans attention but he might as well have been trying to communicate with a dead person for all the response he got.

"Three times I had to taser him" he whispered to me in case anyone overheard because you never know with these people, it always happens within any organisation, one person does something wrong and then everyone else is tarnished with the same paint brush.

"Three? Jesus Cullen" I said pinching the bridge of my nose and releasing a frustrated huff of breath _'That's a shit load more paperwork'_

"What! I had to just look at him" he muttered defensively, his right hand running through his shambolic hair. The amount of times I have told him to keep it smart, its starts out spick and span but by the end of his shift and fifty swipes through it with his hands later its in its usual dishevelled mess.

"Its ok" I reassured, tapping him on the arm with the palm of my left hand after realising that I was starting to take the situation out on him "Just make sure that you document _everything_ later" I warned him. My attention was pulled away from the Captain however when I saw the male out of the corner of my eye become limp mid air, his screaming seized and then not even a second later his body crashed down onto the leather seat with a loud thud.

Edward jumped into action straight away, his arm reaching in front of me and towards the Explorers door handle "Wait" I said as my hand closed around his wrist, stopping his attempt to open the door. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of my head as he stared at me, but I was still looking at the now dead male, sprawled on the back seat with a frown marring my features.

"Sheriff what are you doing?" Edward muttered, his voice low and secretive and I could see his head swivelling on his neck from side to side as he looked around the street, making sure that no one was near enough to hear our conversation, panic was evident in his actions.

"We don't know what this is" I said releasing his wrist and pointing at the man "What if its infectious?"

"What do we do then?" I looked at him for the first time since the man had apparently died and saw him bouncing on the balls of his feet, his eyes flickering over everything that moved and I could see the urgency in his actions. I knew that it would take hours for someone to come down here and take the body for testing, plus with this thing apparently happening across America the teams would be bogged down anyway.

"You and Doyle take my car back to the station, I'll drive the Explorer to the hospital" I explained as I buried all emotion and became the calm and instructive Sheriff I was hired to be, Edward nodded his head along with my words and dug around in his pocket for his keys.

"Ok, but what about you? What if you catch whatever this is?"

"I'm pretty sure that whatever it is, is connected to the body in Tilicum Park, if its infectious…" words seemed to fail me at the end, I didn't understand what was going on at the minute, but what I did know was that I now have two dead bodies on my watch and they both seem to have suffered from the same thing "Then I guess I'm already doomed" I joked with a famous Swan grin as I tried to lighten the mood a little, the smile I received in return confirmed the point I have been trying to prove my whole life, that no one can deny us Swan's when we flash them that cheeky grin.

"Alright-but wait the hospital? he's dead" he stated the obvious.

"I know but maybe they can figure out why, besides what am I going to do with a body, stick it in with Gus" I said, chuckling at my jibe at the end, maybe that could work, it would defiantly make him think twice about getting drunk in public again.

"Alright but only if your sure?" he said, hovering his keys which were pinched between his forefinger and thumb on his left hand, over my outstretched one.

"I'm sure, now give me the damn keys" I muttered and when I had his keys in my hand I handed him mine.

I waited until Doyle and Edward were in my cruiser before I opened the drivers side of the Explorer and the smell that hit me was enough to make me stagger backwards away from the car, I swallowed the bile that had risen up into my mouth and jumped in figuring it was best to just get this over and done with, I was breathing through my mouth so I could at least block some of the stench out.

I had to rearrange the seat, wing and rear view mirrors before I even thought of driving this thing. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket, flicking through my short list of A contacts until I found the name I was looking for, I clicked call and waited with my left hand tapping the steering wheel.

'Bella' Alice's chipper voice answered after only two rings.

"Hey Alice, I kind of have a situation here can you meet me at the A&E entrance in five minutes" I reeled off.

'Sure what is it?'

"Erm, I kind of have a dead body in the back of my car"

'WHAT' she screeched, wincing I pulled my phone away from ear slightly _'Man I hate it when she does that' _I thought to myself and when it was safe I put it back against my right ear.

"Bloody hell Alice you could of bust an ear drum" I muttered and when I heard her take a deep breath to retaliate I cut her off before she could even start "Alice please I don't have time for this, just meet me in five" I ended the call without waiting for a reply, I knew that she would be there and at the minute I have no patience for an argument. I slipped my phone into the left pocket on my shirt, put the keys in the ignition and started the car. I quickly opened both the driver and passenger windows to let the fresh air mask the stench before turning my head so that I was looking over my right shoulder, I glanced at the body one last time before I drove towards Forks General.

* * *

><p>I took a left turn when I reached Fern Hill Road and drove down to the end of the street until I reached Forks General, pulling into the almost empty car park my eyes immediately starting scanning for a 5'4 woman with ink black, short pixie hair. I wasn't searching long, one because of how small the hospital is and two, because of the most undeniably cutest woman frantically waving me over. I pulled the car into the A&amp;E medic bay that is only supposed to be used by Ambulances, but hey what's the point in being a Sheriff without having some perks.<p>

I cut out the Explorers engine, took the keys out of the ignition and put them into my trouser pocket. I opened my door and before I was even able to get out Alice was stood at my side blocking my exit, in her dark blue trousers and the short sleeved, light blue shirt that had the Forks Paramedics badge on the left upper arm. Alice was up on her tip toes seen as the cab was so high and she was peering into the back seat, which reminded me of those nosy neighbours and Mrs Lloyd.

She gasped in horror when she saw the dead male sprawled out in my car, her medical instincts kicked in quickly and she moved so fast that I almost didn't see her small body dash to the back of the car "Alice wait!" I whispered harshly at her as I jumped out of the car and slammed the door she had just opened shut, the loud thud resounded across the quiet car park.

My frenzied eyes fixed on a women over Alice's left shoulder, who's hand had stopped mid air as she was about to retrieve her coffee cup from the vending machine which was just outside of the A&E entrance, her eyes connected with mine and when she saw that it was just the Sheriff she smiled at me and returned to what she was doing.

"Bella he needs help!" she snapped at me but she at least followed my lead and didn't raise her voice. Its not that I want to keep this a secret but two deaths in the space of three hours was bound to cause alarm if it got out and the last thing I needed at the minute was wide spread panic across Forks.

"He's already dead, besides I didn't bring him here for you to save" I said.

"Then what did you bring him here for?" she demanded, her dainty hands coming up to rest on her waist and even though the action was supposed to make me feel afraid of the petite woman, I couldn't help but think that it looked completely charming on her.

"Look, is there somewhere we can take him so he doesn't come into contact with anyone?" I inquired as I walked towards the boot of the Explorer, Alice following closely behind me.

"We have a small morgue" she whispered uncertainly as she suddenly became aware of my seriousness and the severity of the situation. Popping the boot after telling her that the morgue would be fine, I searched through Edwards 'Organised mess' as he liked to call it. When I found what I was looking for I walked back around to the door I had slammed shut not even two minutes ago and with a deep calming breath I opened it. The stench somehow seemed worse this time around and I heard Alice gag when she inhaled the disgusting odour.

"Hand me a pair of gloves please Ali" I said to her, my left hand reaching out to my side, my eyes staying fixed on the male as I waited for her to get a pair from the boot which was still open "What entrance?" I asked as I threw the folded, blue tarp cover onto the back seat so I could pull on my second pair of disposable gloves today "Alice what entrance?" I repeated, glancing over my shoulder at her which broke her out of her shocked daze.

"We can take the front entrance, the morgue is the very first right so we shouldn't come into contact with anyone" she reeled off with a reassuring nod of her head which I think was more for her benefit than mine. I smiled warmly at her hoping that if I showed that I was calm it would somehow make her relax, but the best I got was a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Good, why don't you go and get a gurney" I instructed as I began to unwrap the blue tarp over his body.

"Let me help you first" she mumbled whilst moving to stand next to me and when her bare hand reached forward and touched the tarp, I nudged her with my shoulder, the action making her stumble sideward's and away from the door "Bel-"

"I don't want you touching him more than you have to, go get the gurney please" I interrupted, my heart was beating frantically against my chest at the thought of her contracting whatever this is _'What was I thinking bringing him to her' _I berated myself for my carelessness as Alice left to retrieve what we needed without another word.

When I had covered his bottom half I realised that I was not tall enough to cover his torso and head from where I stood, which meant that I would have to get in there with him. I wiped the sweat off my brow with my forearm and silently gave myself a pep talk _'You can do this, you've seen it all before, come on Swan' _with a small nod of my head silently confirming my thoughts, I grasped the handle on the roof of the car that nervous passengers use and pulled myself up and into the car, my knees either side of the males tarp covered legs so that I was straddling him. I made quick work of covering him because of his dead, glazed and yellowing eyes that were staring up at the roof of the car were starting to freak me out.

"Bella" Alice's voice drifted towards me, as I started to climb out of the car on my hands and knees, butt first _'How attractive' _I thought to myself and when my feet made contact with the concrete, I turned to see her making her way towards me steering a metal padded gurney and I smiled at her when I saw that she had put on a pair of white medical gloves.

"Here" I said running up to help her when she started to lose control of it as she came down the small slope towards the Explorer, grasping the cold metal I helped direct it towards the open back door and when the clang of metal on metal was heard I ran over to the other side of the car.

Opening the door I quickly caught the males head as it lolled out of the back seat threatening to make his whole body fall out and onto the pavement "Take his feet" I instructed her, she followed my request without argument, her small hands wrapping around the mans tarp covered legs and she started to tug. It was slow, tiring work and when we had him halfway out I climbed back into the car with his head still in my hands and helped guide him out, but when his body lifted off the back seat I gagged as the smell of his soiled trousers reached my nostrils. I instinctively lifted my left hand to cover my nose but when his body leaned towards the cars foot well I quickly righted myself my hand coming back down and grasping his underarm, but it wasn't done without injury because as I leant forward to catch him my face slammed into the cage knocking my cap backwards so that it was now hanging on by my ponytail "_Shit_" I hissed in pain.

"You ok?" Alice grunted and when I heard the struggle in her voice I glanced towards her to see that her face was probably just as red as mine as we struggled to get him out of the car and I could see a vein pulsing in her temple.

"Mhm" I mumbled back as I readjusted myself and we once again started to move him, when his head finally made contact with the gurney I could have collapsed in relief on the back seat, if I didn't know what had just been here of course "Come on before any sees" I spoke still kneeling on the back seat and I moved the gurney forward a few inch's so I had some space to get out. Jumping down and righting my cap I took deep gulps of fresh air, I jogged towards the boot of the Explorer quickly shutting and locking the car with my keys.

We both took opposite ends of the gurney with Alice in front, her head turned so that she could see where she was going. I recovered his face which had become exposed during the removal of his body with the blue tarp as we strode towards the hospitals entrance.

I sighed in relief when all I saw when we entered the hospital was the woman from the vender, reading a magazine in the waiting room totally oblivious to what was happening around her. The wheels on the gurney squeaking across the vinyl flooring caught her attention however and there was nothing I could do to hide the fact that I had a body, covered in tarp on a gurney, her eyes widened in surprise but thankfully we were out of her view and down the corridor before she could act "Here" Alice directed as she steered the gurney to a door on the left and she opened it with her back pulling the gurney in after her.

The coldness of the room hit me full force making me shiver, my eyes eagerly took in my new surroundings, the four walls of the square room were decorated in the typical and predicatable common white paint, a medical examination table in the centre with a set of metal scales set up next to it, twelve morgue refrigerators, each in a row of four on the wall to my right and various metal cupboards and shelves that held the medical apparatus scattered around the room, the area was ultra clean nothing was anywhere it shouldn't be "Right what now?" Alice said looking up at me inquiringly.

"I only thought this far ahead" I muttered sheepishly "Besides you're the medic, do your stuff" I said, my hands indicting to man in front of me, my eyes following the movement of my hands.

"Bella I'm a Paramedic not Coroner, I don't know what to do" she said to me like it was obvious, the finger on her left hand pointing towards herself and I saw the roll of her eyes that she directed at me.

"Well erm…" I stuttered nervously as I stood opposite her and I could feel my palms starting to sweat into my gloves, it was the look she was giving me, that inquisitive stare that always held me captive whenever it was directed at me, her arms folded tightly against her chest as she leaned all her weight onto her left leg, her right boot tapping the vinyl floor as she waited for me to come up with a solution to our little predicament "Is there someone here that can do it?…someone you trust" I added as an after thought. I swooned when I saw her delicious thinking pout work its way into my view _'I'm swooning in the middle of a morgue, get back to the task in hand Swan' _I chided myself, I felt the blood rush to my face when my eyes moved from her lips and up to hers to see that her eyebrows were raised in question, a knowing smirk forming on her lips when she saw me blush _'She doesn't know, she can't know, can she?'_ the cold room suddenly felt to hot, my shirts collar started to become annoying and irritable, I almost did the whole movie thing where the lead male hooks his finger into his shirts collar and pulls it away from his neck with a noticeably large gulp. I wished that she would just say something to end this torturous embarrassment.

"Dr Cullen" she said eventually and I quickly nodded my head in a agreement and to be honest I think I would have agreed to anything she said in that moment because I was just thankful that the humiliation was over.

"Ok, well I need to get back to the station do you think you can handle things from here?" I asked as I raised my hand to my radio ready to let Deputy Newton know that I was coming back in.

"You want me stay? My shift ends in like five minutes" she said with a glance at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, then no of course you don't have to, can you just get Dr Cullen to give me a ring when he finds out the cause of death?"

"Sure, you can give me a lift home, go wait in the waiting room for me and I'll just go and let him know" her chipper voice rang as she rushed past me and out of the doorway.

"Alice wait!" I all but shouted as I dashed to the door that was just about to swing shut and stepped out and into the corridor to see her fleeting figure disappearing up the stairs. I huffed angrily and turned back into the room, cursing the little pixie under my breath as I walked towards the body and lifted the tarp cover from his legs, I tapped his left and then right pocket in hopes of finding a wallet or any form of ID. I found what I was looking on my second try, pulling the black wallet from his trouser pocket I flipped it open and for the second time today found a dead mans face looking up at me from a driving license _James Roberts D.O.B 22.09.1970 775 Kirkland Avenue, Seattle _taking the black ball point pen that I had borrowed from Emmett and my small notepad from my right breast pocket, I jotted down his details for me to check when I returned to the station and left the wallet on the table next to him.

I glanced at my watch irritably for what I think is the tenth time in two minutes, I was pacing the hospitals waiting room for Alice and I was ticked off "Like I don't have enough to do, now I'm suddenly a taxi service" I scoffed under my breath, turning on my heal for what felt like the hundredth time I saw her coming around the corner of the corridor as she put on her jacket that had Paramedic scrawled on the back "Hey, is everything sorted?" I asked as I led the way out of the hospitals entrance and towards the Explorer, I was thankful when I saw that I had forgot to wind up the windows so hopefully the fresh air has washed the smell out.

"Everything's fine, he said that he'll call you as soon as he knows" she relayed to me as we walked around to the passenger side of the car, putting the key that I just retrieved from my pocket into the cars lock, I turned it and when I heard the lock click I opened the door. I held my hand out to help her up and into the car, this was an everyday occurrence for us so there was no awkward laughing or sheepish glances, I prized myself on being the perfect gentlewoman, especially for her "Thank you" I heard her say as I shut the door behind her and ran around the front of the car jumping into the drivers side two seconds later "So can you tell me what the hell is going on now?" she all but demanded when I started the car and drove out of the hospitals car park and back down Fern Hill Road, whilst I was driving I was glad to find out that the smell was almost gone, the fresh air had washed most of it out and the smell of Alice's mouth-watering perfume was masking the remains.

"Are you tired?" I asked with a quick glance towards her, she tutted at me for my complete change of topic.

"No Bella I'm not, please what's going on?"

"I need to stop off at the station, I can drop you off after if that's ok?"

"Yes its fine, _Bella_" she said, my name coming out as a sigh at the end.

"I don't know what's going on at the minute, I had a dead body over in Tilicum Park this morning" she nodded her head when I said this, which told me that she has already heard about it "Three kids saw him die, apparently he was screaming his head off before he collapsed, no sign of injury, nothing Ali he just _died_, I mean is that even possible?"

"Its uncommon I admit, but there have been a few cases where there is no explanation as to why they died but like I said its rare"

"And what's the odds of there being two in the space of a day?" words seemed to fail her at my question, I glanced her way to see that she was staring out of her window with a thoughtful frown on her face "That's not all, have you seen the news this morning?"

"I haven't had time unlike some" she chuckled trying to make light of the situation, she was always doing this trying to find the best in everything and everyone, it was one of the things I loved about her, her view that the world was good and not tainted by evil was almost childlike.

"Ha ha, besides what I was _trying _to say is that this is happening all over Alice not just in Forks, I was in Lucy's and I was watching the news…it was like horde of infected people, something's happening out there"

"What are you goin-" Alice was interrupted by Deputy Newton's panicked voice filling the car 'Sheriff come in, we have a situation down here'

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So thats Chapter 2 done, I hope you are all enjoying it even though there isnt any zombies yet, soon I promise.**

**Thank you for reading and please if you have time drop me a review and let me know what you think so far.**

**XxLostGirlXx **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey guys so I just wanted to ask a question, as you know this a Zombie Fic which obviously means the death of a few characters, after you have read this chapter you will see that there is a part were Emmett, Edward and Mike go off on their own. So my question is who makes it back, I think I have a general idea but I would like to get your opinion, only one can survive so let me know who you want it to be. **

**Once again thanks to everyone that added the story to their favourite's or alerts and the reviewers of Chapter 2: ****Random Peep, trang-a-lang, ShadowCub, Normorn, xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo, Mav72, lexy lujan and Katee636.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp **

Driving through town was hectic to say the least, more and more people were starting to get wind of whatever was happening out there, people scurrying away on their phones, parents ushering their kids into cars and peeling out of there as fast as they could.

I think its fair to say that when something happens that we cannot explain or understand, we as humans pride ourselves on doing the one thing we shouldn't, _Panic_. I swerved the fleeing cars and families as we made our way towards the station where most of my team were now waiting for my arrival, apparently there was something I needed to hear.

Wild screaming filled with terror could be heard as we passed the huge park where Mark Tate's body was found earlier, me and Alice watched helplessly as about ten of them broke through the cover of the forest and towards town "Shit" I swore as I turned my attention back to the road and saw Deputy Martin's frozen in shock as he looked ahead of him and towards the screaming banshees that are heading our way. I jammed my boot down onto the brake and swerved the wheel to the left, the sounds of the screeching tires and Alice's frightened screech went straight through me as the hood of the Explorer passed behind him by mere inch's and came to a complete stop five feet away from where he was stood like nothing had happened "You ok" I panted to Alice as my eyes did a quick survey of her and luckily I saw no injuries, she mumbled a small 'Yeah' her eyes meeting mine for a second before they fixed back onto the screamers.

My hands were clenching the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles were slowly starting to turn white from the lack of circulation, my eyes glanced to the ten people running our way and then my Deputy, I quickly unwound my window and shouted for him to get in the car.

"Bella their getting closer" Alice whispered frantically to me.

"MARTIN'S GET IN THE _FUCKING _CAR" I shouted, my head hanging out of the window, but still no response and they were seconds away from us "MART-SHIT" I quickly ducked back into the car, pressed the button that wound up my window and used my elbow to click the doors lock, I reached/jumped over the divider in the car practically landing on Alice and slammed the palm of my hand down on her doors lock. I watched as he was engulfed by the small group of people, but I could still make out his blurred form as they passed him, his head turned and his distant eyes connected with mine for a second before I lost sight of him.

The group quickly passed us heading towards town and when they finally moved away from our car I could no longer see my Deputy.

Shocked I unlocked my door, opened it and stepped out all the while ignoring Alice's plea's for me to get back in. My eyes were scanning the backs of the retreating figures and I could just make him out, he was running with them his arms flailing above his head like the rest.

"Bella we have to go" Alice begged "_Bella_"

"Alright, ok"

* * *

><p>"Sheriff"<p>

"Sheriff what's the plan"

"Sher-"

"SHUT UP" I shouted at my frantic Deputy's who were huddling around, breathing down my neck as we stood in the stations office, my hands were ringing the cap I had taken off in shock two minutes ago and my eyes were still fixed on the CB radio that now lay silent on Newton's desk.

"Bella?" Alice's nervously said from my side, turning my head to glance at her I saw that she was looking up at me and I could see the small glimmer of hope shining in her eyes, hope that wanted me to come up with a solution.

"I just need five minutes to think" I spoke to the room but my eyes were still resting on her. I eventually broke contact when she nodded her head, moving away from her and over to my desk were I all but collapsed into my swivel chair, throwing my cap dismissively onto my overly high pile of paperwork.

Ten minutes ago I had walked in here to see that all my remaining Deputy's, Captain Cullen and my Under Sheriff Jacob Black crowded around Newton's desk and the CB radio which was on a channel that we hardly ever monitor, but just out of pure chance Newton had decided to turn it on and listen in.

My team hadn't taken the news that Martin's was no longer with us well, which I guess is to be expected but we all had to bury our emotions at the minute so that we could trudge through this thing and hopefully make it out without anymore casualties.

The channel is mainly used by truckers who complained about traffic jams all day or relayed war stories amongst each other to occupy the endless hours they drove to their destinations and today, was no different.

The drivers were describing the immense traffic jam on Highway 90 as people frantically tried to get in and out of Seattle, accidents happening on both sides of the highway making it impassable to both those retreating and entering Seattle. A trucker who was on Highway 101 just outside of Aberdeen was reporting similar incidents 'You think you've got it bad, I've been stuck on this highway for twenty minutes and I haven't moved an inch…hold on…I can, I can see a swarm of people running up towards me, Jesus there's hundreds of them, their screaming their heads off saying something's coming but I don't see _shit_…HEY WHA-' his radio went silent after that and it was the last we heard from him.

What has us even more on edge at the minute though is that the 101 Highway leads straight into Forks from two directions.

I picked up the phone on my desk and dialled the FBI's number, I wanted someone on a federal level to explain to me just what exactly was happening out there but of course, no one was picking up _'What's the wisest decision, getting people out of here and to safety or locking this place down until this whole thing dies down'_ "How long?" I asked Jacob whilst slamming the useless phone back down onto its holder, Jacob is our highway man anything related to traffic he was the one to go to "Before they get here?"

"An hour maybe two" he answered as he came to perch on the edge of the desk opposite me, he lifted his black cap that had the Forks Police Department badge on the front, off of his head and ran his left hand through his newly shortened, black hair "What you thinking?" he asked, I took a deep breath and sighed it out as I swivelled on my chair so that my back was facing the cells and I was looking up at the huge map that was pinned up on the wall next to my desk. Digging out a black marker pen from the top draw of my desk I stood and drew a line across both the 101 highways leading into Forks.

"I want roadblocks setting up at both these points" I instructed, I left an escape route on the 101 heading east towards Seattle, the route was to Neah Bay where there is an old, unused bridge we could use to cross in to Victoria if things went to shit "I want everyone in their houses or somewhere secure for know"

"Your declaring Martial Law?" Newton whispered in awe, I glanced at him over my right shoulder to see that all of them were stood watching me, their eyes widening in shock when I nodded my head.

"Martial Law, what the fucks going on?" Gus demanded from his cell.

"Nothing be quiet" I hissed at him, I turned around, facing my men once more "Ok here's the plan, Doyle, Black I want you on the 101 from Seattle, Cullen's, Newton you take the other. No one leaves Forks, we will no doubt be getting people in from the surrounding cities, let them in but control the flow, keep them calm, here" I strode over towards the key cabinet that was on the back wall next to the gun cabinet and chucked the keys to Jacob "Arm up, I want everyone out of here in two" I made my way over towards a frowning Alice and without a word I took her by the hand, leading her into the ladies toilets which is the only place I can get some privacy around here "I need you to do me a favour" I said as I released her hand and lent against the sink, whilst she leaned her shoulder onto the toilet cubicle opposite me.

"What?" she asked as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

"I need you to stay here and man the radio, contact other forces and see if they can shed some light on this thing, plus can you call my dad and ask him to stay in the house for me"

"Where are you going?"

"To the road block with Black and Doy-"

"No" she interrupted me with a shake of her head, standing up straight she slowly started to inch closer to me "Its not safe"

"Alice I'm the Sheriff of Forks, I can't just hide away here whilst my team is out there"

"What if something bad happens" she whimpered coming to stop about a foot in front of me, sighing I pushed my hands off from where they were resting on the sink behind me, making my body close the gap between us and I took her in my arms my chin resting on the top of her head whilst she buried her face into my neck.

"Bad things happen everyday Alice"

"I know, but I can survive them, I don't know what I would do if you…" she mumbled, my arms tightened around her small form and I kissed the top of head, breathing in her delicious scent. This is what I have dreamed of for the past seven years, holding her in a loving embrace, my nose buried deep in her silky locks just enjoying the fragrance of her favourite shampoo. Seven years and only know when the fear of death was looming over us was this dream finally evolving into the real thing.

I unwrapped my arms from around her back and raised my hands so that they were cupping her cheeks, leaning back I looked into her green eyes that have so many emotions flickering behind them that I couldn't pinpoint a single one of them, each gone to replaced by another a second later _'Should I tell her? This might be my last chance, I should just say it' _a small laugh escaped me at my thoughts, when she looked up at me questioningly I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers.

"I will come back, I'll always come back for you" I promised, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and I had to blink back my own as well, removing my forehead from hers I replaced it with a lingering kiss before I removed myself from her arms and strode out of the toilets without looking back, I knew that if I did then I wouldn't be able to leave.

I strode over to the gun cabinet and grabbed a Remington 870 Shotgun, quickly loading it before slinging it over my right shoulder. I walked out of the office and into the stations waiting area, I locked the office door so that nobody could get through, knowing that if Alice needed to she could escape through the Emergency exit door that was next to the cells.

I turned and stopped with a start when I saw at least twenty people cramped into the tight space, fighting to get to the front desk and they were all demanding to know what was going on or what they should do. The situation was fast becoming ugly as people started to shove each other and their demands started to develop into shouts of frustration and anger "LISTEN" I shouted, slamming the palm of my hand down onto the desk, when I was sure that I had their attention be it pissed off or not, I carried on "I need you to get in your cars and head home, stay there until we have calmed this thing down and we will get back to you" my stern gaze was enough for most of them to leave of their own accord, but of course a few always needed more prompting "I don't have the time or the man power to deal with individual cases at the minute, so please go home or at least somewhere secure" I instructed as I walked past them and out of the station, where I saw the Captains Explorer still parked at the side of the road along with my Cruiser.

After deciding that it was a better idea to take a sturdier and much more reliable means of transport I headed towards the roadblock in the Explorer "Black what's the situation down there?"

'Road block is up but we have an angry mob on our hands Sheriff'

"10-4 I'll be there to assist in five minutes" I radioed back through as I swerved through the traffic.

'10-4'

When I finally managed to reach the roadblock I slowed down and the Explorer crawled to a stop next to relieved looking Doyle and Jacob, I flicked the switch on the dashboard so that the red and blue lights were flashing silently.

I stared out of the cars windscreen in amazement, I had expected a few people wanting to pass through but there is hundreds of cars impatiently revving their engines or bibbing their horns, a group of about fifty people had left their cars and were leaning against the collapsible sawhorses that we keep at the station for odd occasions like this, demanding to be let through.

Sighing I jumped out of the car and made my way over to Doyle, who had paled considerably and was shaking slightly "Hey you ok?" I asked him, my hand coming to rest on his shoulder and I patted it reassuringly when he nodded his head, which somehow didn't have me convinced "Good, you mind getting me the bullhorn from the trunk" I requested.

"Yeah" he mumbled before disappearing from my view, I walked over to Jacob who was dealing with a very angry mother who was insisting that her and her children should be let through.

"For the tenth time GET BACK TO YOUR CAR" Jacob shouted at the frightened woman who shrank back from him in fear and just like _that _it was anarchy, furious people were getting into his face threatening him for the way he spoke to her.

"_Jake _get out of here" I hissed at him as I came to a stop opposite the woman, I was ready to do some damage control "Ma'am, please forgive my colleague, I hope you can understand that we are under a lot of stress at the minute, if you would please go back to your car for now, things will be explained shortly" I spoke in a kind and caring voice and I raised my right hand, pinching the brim of my cap I dipped it towards her before turning and making my way over to Doyle who was waiting with the bullhorn.

Taking it from his hands I quickly climbed onto the hood of the Explorer so that I could be seen clearly and raised it to my mouth "Ladies and Gentleman if I could have your attention please, we are going to open up a lane and I want two cars at a time to come through slowly, anyone that doesn't comply will be stopped" with that I nodded to Jacob who moved the sawhorse to the side opening up one lane for people to pass through. I knelt down on my left knee, still on the hood of the Explorer, as people rushed back to their cars and engines were started. I brought my shotgun around from my back and rested it on top of my raised right thigh. I did this to mainly show authority and let those people that are now staring daggers at me just exactly who is control here.

My eyes were searching none stop for any signs of strange movement and my ears strained above the noise of the cars for screamers, the corner of my eye was always trained on my two colleagues as they allowed the vehicles through, everything so far was going in a orderly fashion "Alice come in"

'Sheriff?'

"Any word yet?" I asked.

'None, all that's coming over the radio now is that traffic is backed up, everywhere is at a complete standstill…Sheriff?' Alice's timid voice barley registered above all the noise around me.

"Go ahead Ali"

'There's reports that, erm, apparently the streets are filled with dead bodies in Seattle, they think that this thing has run itself out there and that its now heading our way' she ended with a whisper.

"Ok…keep it Alice your doing good" I said as I shared anxious glances with Doyle and Jacob, both having heard the transmission from Alice as well.

What felt like hours later but it was probably only ten minutes, I was watching a male who I could see was cursing to himself in his car and he was continuously revving his engine in rage. The man I could tell was well off just from his convertible BMW and what looked like an expensive suit, his shades were resting on top of his head _'He's probably never had to wait for anything in his life, so I guess this will do him some good' _I thought with a sinister chuckle. He must have sensed that someone was watching him because he glanced my way and when he saw me raise my eyebrows in a 'What are you doing' way, he raised his hands above his head, stopped revving his BMW and looked at me with what he probably thought was an innocent smile, but really it was more like a leer.

I was snapped out of my silent battle with the man when I heard screaming from ahead, I rose to my feet slowly so that I didn't cause suspicion or alarm and craned my neck so that I could see over the vast amount of cars down the highway. I could see about four miles down the highway from where I stood and my eyes searched frantically for any sign of them, their shadowy figures soon came into my line of sight and my heart started to pound against my chest when I saw that there was hundreds of them.

I quickly bent over and picked up the bullhorn from the hood and once again put it to my mouth "If I could have your attention please, I need you all to return to you vehicles, wind up your windows and lock your doors. There are some people coming this way that we need to keep you separate from, please stay in your vehicles and pass the message down the line" I dropped the horn and double checked that my shotgun was loaded "Jake, Doyle get up here on the roof" I ordered and they were up on top of the Explorer so fast that I almost missed their movements "We can't let these people pass, we need to stop them before they reach town so arm up" the screams were getting closer and with one last glance at my colleagues who looked they were about to pass out, I knelt down on the hood again and racked a shell into the chamber of the shotgun with my right hand, the barrel rolling off the hood and down onto the floor. My eyes flickered across the terrified faces of the people who had followed my orders and were now watching me out of their windows, I blew out a huge huff of air and mounted the shotgun against my right shoulder and waited for the sea of people to engulf us.

Those people that didn't follow my orders were now running past me and towards town, but soon enough when the screamers get here I will have to assume that anything that was running had been exposed and now infected.

And I am now mere seconds away from being exposed myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Chapter 3 _done_ ****lol, anyway like the message at the start please let me know who you guys think should live, also is there anyone in particular apart from Alice and Bella that you would like to see struggling to survive alongside them, or is their a OC that you would like me to put in here, if there is please dont hesitate to ask i am more than willing to add a few more people into the mix, hell i could put one _you _there lol.**

**Thank you for reading and please if you have time to spare drop me a review, regarding anything i have just rambled on about lol. **

**XxLostGirlXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hey guys so I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has read this story so far, I seriously didn't think this kind of Fic would get that much attention but thankfully you guys have proven me wrong and I really appreciate it all. **

**So I asked you last time who you would like to live out of Mike, Edward and Emmett and I think it obvious who won, for those of you that wanted a different character to live I'm sorry but like I said before this story will have a few character deaths. Plus I have gotten a few ideas about characters that I'm now going to try and work into the story, ideas can still be put forward if you wish for an OC to be added. **

**Thank you to those that have added this story to their Favourites or Alerts and the Reviewers of Chapter 3:**

**Normorn, jori-belliceIsMyLife, redwolf22 (Yes Chapter 5 will include the more traditional zombies, I'm just working towards it), BtLaAtCtKtoo, Random Peep, 71prowler, ShadowCub, queenred12, ForestFlore (A couple might be brought in later), Kaliima, xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo, XxXDeathByDawnXxX, SadFace, Emma James, cassi143, lynettecullen, bleach number 1 fan and Randy87M (I'm sorry about Eddie lol)**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V <strong>

The first runners were now approaching the cars that were directly in front of me and my aim came to rest on a young boy no older than sixteen, he was weaving his way through the traffic, his mouth was shaped in a wide 'O' his eyes fixed straight ahead and as I squinted I could see that there was no recognition behind them, no reasoning, nothing. I picked up the bullhorn which was still next to me and attempted one last time to reason with them "Stop where you are, we _will _use force" I spoke into the speaker, my voice carrying across the surrounding area, but nothing, there was no response, no recollection that they were in fact in danger _'Maybe they don't know what their doing, has something done this to them, some sort of bio weapon' _

Cursing under my breath I dropped the bullhorn and repositioned my shotgun and once again my aim fell onto the young male, he was now about twenty feet in front of me, my trigger finger was starting to apply pressure and as I wondered if I could actually do this, kill a fellow American, the male fell forwards with no sign of pain or injury, his body slamming into the side of the silver Citroen that held the woman from earlier and her two young children in the back.

When his dead body hit the ground she started to scream, which naturally set of her kids as well. More of them followed behind him, running towards us and as my eyes scanned the scene now unfolding in front of me I saw that more and more of the screamers were dropping dead "Sheriff what do we do?" Doyle asked frantically.

"Stand your ground" I hissed without looking back at him, I heard a scrape of metal and the clatter of feet making contact with concrete, I glanced behind me and saw Jacob was looking towards me apologetically from where he stood next to the Explorer.

"I can't" he said like it was the simplest thing on the earth, he turned his back on us and ran with the last of those fleeing towards town.

When the people who were taking shelter in their cars saw that one of the Police Officers was running away, they of course started to panic, the sound of engines being started and revved soon drowned out the sound of the screamers. The drivers were inching closer to each other, cramping together in the already tight space, all the while the screamers were clambering over their hoods or being sandwiched between two vehicles "Its to late" I said shaking my head in defeat as I watched helplessly from the where I was kneeling on the hood, the screamers were now passing us by as well, as were a few cars that had made it through the surging stampede, passengers faces pressed against windows either looking up at me or fixed on the screamers dead bodies that are now sprawled out on the highway.

I was nearly knocked from the hood when a large male screamer slammed into the drivers side of the Explorer, I fell onto my arse and as I tried to catch myself before impact with my left hand, I felt it twist the wrong way and the indescribable pain was now burning its way down my hand and up my arm, getting worse with each agonising second "Fuck!" I whispered yelled as I cradled my left hand in my right, my back against the windscreen and my shotgun had fallen in-between my legs, which are bent at the knee, the bottom of my feet planted firmly onto the hood "Doyle you ok?" I asked as I turned my head to the side and tilted it back, trying to get a view of my Deputy from where I was sat "Doyle" I huffed when I got no reply and I slowly got on my knees, scrambling up onto the roof when I didn't see him knelt there like before "DOYLE" I screamed into the crowd as I searched the vast number of people for him, but just when I thought it was hopeless I saw him rise from the behind the Explorer and I sighed in relief "Come on" I said, my good hand reaching out to help him up, but when his vacant stare came to rest on me for a second, I recoiled. He had a huge gash just above his eyebrow and blood was gushing from the wound, I watched in horror as his blooded mouth opened wide and an ear-splitting scream wringed out. I was powerless for the second time today as I watched him turn his back on me and run towards town, I know that's it under different circumstances, but as he left me, it was a bitter reminder of Jacob.

I was quickly reminded of my current surroundings and what was going on around me, when I heard a thunderous collision from behind, turning I saw a that the BMW from earlier had crashed into the back of the Citroen, the males drivers side was filled with an airbag so I couldn't see him, but the woman and her children were crying.

I jumped when I saw a screamer slide across my hood, knocking my shotgun which I had left on there to the ground. I quickly pulled out my side arm and aimed it in front of me towards the BMW and the male who I could now see, his tires were screeching in protest as he continued to drive into the back of the Citroen, which was slowly starting to inch towards me.

When the others started to see that he was in fact making progress they all got into the act, cars ramming into the back of each other. Screamers were being crushed into the back of cars as drivers got tunnel vision, only seeing the end results which was safety and not caring that they were in fact killing or seriously injuring people.

The sea of traffic was slowly starting to make its way towards the Explorer and my protests and demands for them to halt were either unheard or ignored _'I think it's the latter' _I thought to myself.

I knew that in the next couple of minutes I will be overturned by the cars coming towards me and the huge hill to my right that held a fifty foot drop didn't look inviting, so I had two choices, one stay on the roof of the Explorer and hope for the best, or two jump down and run for cover, which of course meant exposing myself to the screamers, both choices had certain death written all over them.

I decided to stand my ground and with one last ditch attempt, I aimed and fired towards the BMW's front tire, the sound of gunfire had some people ducking for cover in their cars, others, well they just got even more furious than before.

I was gob smacked though when the Citroen came hurtling towards me, screamers were mowed down falling under her car or over the roof, blood splattering onto the front of her hood and her windshield was shattered, she made impact with the front of the Explorer and I struggled to stay on, my hands trying to find purchase on something to keep me on there and I just about managed it, when the BMW slammed into the back of her followed by more cars.

The Explorer skidded across the highway and was pinned against the guardrail. The woman in the Citroen was in hysterics when her car started to climb up onto the hood, I tried to find someway, anyway out of this, I started to make my way towards her car on my hands and knees.

As I inched closer towards her, I was suddenly airborne when the guardrail finally gave way to the immense pressure it was being subjected to, my stomach rolled as I flew past trees before making impact with the ground, as I rolled down the hill I tried to dig my feet into the ground or to find something that would stop my momentum.

Past the whizzing sound and the impact my body was making on the hard soiled ground, I could hear the Explorer tumbling down behind me _'I'm going to die' _was my last thought before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

I was sat in the Office flicking though different channels on the CB radio when each of them went dead, some of the things I was hearing were disturbing and admittedly I was a little scared. I have been a Paramedic since I was twenty and in my seven years, I have never heard of anything like this, the screaming and clear detachment from reality is frightening enough, but just dropping dead. Its almost like they are literally running themselves to death, they keep going until their hearts just give out on them.

I glanced at the clock, it was nearing three in the afternoon and Bella has been gone for a good hour now. I smiled despite the situation when I thought of her, I knew awhile back that I was harbouring feelings that went beyond the realm of friendship for her, but I wasn't ready to truly recognise or act on them yet.

It is plainly obvious to everyone that Bella is into girls, she may not have 'come out' to people officially, but the tell tale signs were there, like the way her eyes seem to fix onto a pretty girl longer than what is considered normal or that one occasion when I went to her house early in the morning after my shift and I saw her kiss a gorgeous red head goodbye. I hate to admit it, but the jealousy that was coursing through me at that moment was unspeakable. That's why I broke it off with Jasper two months ago, because after that I no longer felt that desire for him, my attention was captured by the dark hard beauty that is Bella Swan "Oi, Sheriffs bitch, what the hell is going on" Gus demanded from his cell, he has been shouting at me none stop since Bella went "WHAT THE FFFUUCCKKKK" he raged and I heard a clatter, which I assume is his bed hitting the wall.

Ignoring him, I turned the dial on the radio "Sheriff?" I radioed through, it has been awhile since I heard anything from anyone and when I got no answer I tried again, getting the same result. I started to panic _'What if something's happened'_ I stood and ran my hands through my messy, short hair as I tried to come up with a plan.

I jumped in fright, a small squeak escaping me when I heard someone's fist rapping on the office door "Alice its Emmett open up" I sighed with relief when I heard his ruff voice, searching through the key cabinet at the back of the office I finally found a spare key and I ran to open it.

Emmett quickly scrambled into the room followed by his long term girlfriend Rosalie, when he was inside he shut the door and locked it once more and all but collapsed against it with his back still towards me, whilst Rosalie took the seat I had just occupied.

"Where are Mike and Edward?" I asked with a frown, I saw his shoulders slump forward and with a deep breath he turned towards me, I could see the tears he was trying to fight glisten in his eyes. When he shook his head I gasped, my hands coming up to cover my mouth "Bella?" I dared to ask and my voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know, there was to many of them, we were over run and I only just made it out, Edward he…he"

"Sshhh" Rosalie consoled, jumping to her feet she took him in her arms when a small sob escaped him and I turned to give them some privacy. My eyes immediately fixed onto the wall that held the Forks Police Departments photo's, all their faces were shining down at me and Bella's penetrating stare made my heart clench _'She can't be dead' _

"Their coming" Emmett said breaking me out of my thoughts, turning around so that I was facing them once more I saw that both of their eyes were fixed onto the office door and as I strained to listen, I could hear the faint screams getting closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

I groaned as I stirred awake and the first thing that I registered was pain, every part of me ached. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was dark, the second thing I saw was the Explorer which was wrapped around a tree ten feet in front of me, its red and blue lights still flashing. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was nearing seven o'clock _'I've been out for almost five hours'_, I sat there for a few minutes trying to digest everything that had just happened and to completely take in my surroundings.

With a deep breath I scrambled to my feet using the tree which had thankfully stopped my free fall down the hill, my right leg protesting as I put my full weight on it, bending down I picked up my side arm which had luckily landed beside me.

I started to climb the hill and when I reached the Explorer I fished out Edward's Maglite 6 D torch that he is constantly bragging about, before continuing upwards. I made it to the highway and climbed over the guardrail, I raised my flashlight so that the end was resting on my left shoulder, making the highway illuminate and everything I was dreading came into view.

Cars, trucks and a few motorcycles overcrowded both lanes of the highway, each pushed against other vehicles, bumpers moulding together from where they had made impact with each other, motorcycles crushed underneath the wheels of cars, it was a pile up like never before seen. Litter was scattered throughout, glass, suitcases, clothes and fast food wrappers, all was from where people had tried to escape but by the looks of it they were soon swept into the chaos.

What was even more disturbing was the blood and the dead, the blood was everywhere on the cars, the hood, roof and windows and as I shone my torch down to my feet I saw that I was in fact standing in a puddle of it myself. Staggering backwards my torch quickly scouted out the person behind all that blood, tears streamed to my eyes and as I was about to fall to the ground a cars bonnet stopped my decent.

The young boy was no older than six and I immediately recognised him from the Citroen, a deep indent in the back of his head was the cause of his death not the infection "I'm sorry" I gasped as I wiped the tears away the back of my hand "I should have protected you" with a loud sniff I pushed away from the car that was supporting me and picked up someone's forgotten jacket, covering him with it before I limped towards town, my flashlight flickering over the cars for any signs of survivors but as I expected their was none, just bodies.

On my way back to town I feared that maybe I was the only one left alive, I continued to climb over bodies and the further I got into town the more dense they became, hundreds were sprawled across the pavements.

When my fathers house came into view I picked up my pace, tripping and scrambling to get to him, my injured right leg was only holding me back a little because I was blocking out the pain, the only thing that mattered to me in that minute was the safety and welfare of my Dad, but my heart fell when I saw the front door open. Running up the front steps, I clattered into the door, my torch illuminating the living room and kitchen "Dad" when I got no reply, I made my way upstairs and after checking all the rooms and double checking downstairs, I all but collapsed on the front steps outside with my head in my hands.

I don't know how I long I sat there with my eyes cast downwards, but when I heard movement from ahead I quickly stood hoping beyond hope that it was a survivor "Sheriff Swan?" turning towards the timid voice, I saw a the figure of a young girl making her way over towards me and when she came to stop in front of me I recognised her, it was Lacey Webber, the girl I had spoke to earlier about the body in Tilicum Park.

"Lacey, you ok?" I asked without thinking, of course she's not ok, everyone she knows is dead dumbass.

"I think so" she mumbled under her breath "My mom, she…she ran like e-everyone else and I can't, f-find her" she stuttered, a small sob left her when she mentioned her mother and I put a consoling hand on her shoulder. As I waited for her to calm down I slowly started to form a plan in my head, is she survived the initial outbreak of this thing then maybe there will be more _'I need to get back to the station, I could start a search party an-' _

"Alice" I whispered.

"Huh?" Lacey asked, as she wiped away her tears with the arm of her long sleeved, blue jumper "Who's Alice?"

"Come on" I instructed her with a wave, I started to limp in the direction of the station and I was thankful when she obediently obeyed, but I knew that she really didn't have much of a choice, it was either follow me or stay out here alone.

I barged through the glass door of the station, which was thankfully still intact unlike most of the other buildings on the street, a few had cars inside them or smashed against the wall from those people that had lost control amidst all the chaos, others were looted which isn't really a surprise to me.

There were two dead bodies in the waiting area but I ignored them, instead striding past the divider which was already open and towards the office door. I tried the handle but it was still locked, so I went for a different tactic, pounding the palm of my hand against it "Ali, please it Bella, open up" I jumped back when I heard a key being put into the lock and with a click the door burst open, I staggered backwards when I was hit hard by a little body and when I realised that it was Alice I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me tightly_._

"Bella, thank god your ok" she cried into my neck, I felt her hands move from around my back and rise upwards, when she cupped my cheeks with her dainty hands she finally looked up at me "I thought that I lost you" she whispered and when I heard her whimper I brought my own hands up to cradle her face.

"What did I tell you?" when her brows furrowed and her thinking pout graced her lips I decided to help her out a little "Before I left"

"You said you'd always come back for me" she whispered with a small smile, I smoothed the side of my thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the tears that had managed to fall.

"I always keep my promises"

"Not that I want ruin this _heart-warming _moment, but just what the hell is happening out there Sheriff" I heard Rosalie's voice hiss at me, glancing over the top of Alice's head I saw that she was stood in the doorway with a, if its possible amused Emmett, her piercing glare was enough to make me want to shrink away from her or become invisible. Rosalie has always had that effect on me, the blonde haired beauty was just that, beautiful, she has never shown an ounce of affection when I have been in her company, the only emotion I have seen in her light blue orbs is coldness.

"Perhaps we should head inside" I suggested with a nod towards Lacey, who had been standing on the sidelines trying not to be seen, she made her way past Rosalie and Emmett without a word and me and Alice followed behind her. I quickly looked around the room and my shoulders fell when I didn't see anyone else. I smiled at Lacey warmly when she sat down at my desk before my eyes fell on Emmett "Both of them?" I asked.

"Yeah" he mumbled, understanding that 'them' meant Edward and Newton.

"Doyle and Black?" I simply nodded my head at his question, my jaw tightening at the mention of Jacob _'I still cannot believe he just left us to die there' _"And you are?" when his question went unanswered by a distracted Lacey I answered for her.

"This is Lacey, I found her near my Dads"

"Charlie, is he ok?" Alice asked walking towards me.

"No" I mumbled.

"I phoned him, told him to stay inside…" I nodded my head towards her saying a silent thank you and walked towards the toilets. When I was finally alone everything came crashing down on me, all those people I failed to save, Doyle, Newton, Cullen and my Dad, how could I have let my own Father down _'He died on his birthday' _tears sprang to my eyes at the thought, taking my cap off I flung it angrily against the wall as more sobs racked my body, I collapsed to the floor on my hands and knees, my breathing becoming short and laboured as I struggled to gain control of my myself.

I was aware of the bathroom door opening and then the feeling of someone taking me into their arms, not really caring at the minute as to who it was I continued to cry into their shoulder "Shhh Bella" Alice whispered into my ear and at the sound of her voice my grip on her arms tightened "Shhh…" she repeated as she gently started to rock us back and forth.

I don't know how long we sat there in the middle of the bathroom, but it felt like an eternity. My cries soon died down and I simply just sat there in her arms staring out into space "I'm sorry" I whispered after awhile.

"What for?"

"Crying all over you"

"I'm here for you Bella…always" she added at the end and I almost didn't catch the whispered word, I smiled against her at the thought of her always being next to me at my side. The thought was wonderful, but I guess that's all it will ever be, a simple thought, a dream that will never come true.

"I should head back through" I mumbled deject-fully and even if she caught onto my defeated tone she didn't mention it, probably thinking that it was because of my Dad not her.

"Let me clean you up first, don't think I didn't see you limping" she scolded me and I couldn't help but chuckle at her authoritative doctor attitude.

"You can do that later when I've finished working, besides its nothing serious probably just a strain"

"Seen as I'm the Medic here why don't you let me diagnose you" she said as I got to my feet shakily, my leg was hurting more now but I had work to do and a little pain was not going to stop me "See…_Bella_" I heard her hiss between her teeth as the door swung shut behind me.

All eyes were on me as I gave out instructions to Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all of them followed them, simply just for something to do I think. Emmett was explaining everything to a fuming Gus, me and Alice wrapped and moved the two bodies that were in the waiting room outside, Rosalie was now manning the radio and Lacey was still sat at my desk in a form of shock according to Alice "You see that?" I asked Alice who was catching her breath beside me, I was pointing towards Lucy's Café where I could see a light flickering.

"So?" she asked and as I glanced down at her I could see that her cheeks were a little flushed and she was panting slightly, we had just finished moving the bodies which now lay in front of us of the pavement.

"_So_, I swear I just saw someone move" right as I was talking I saw it again, a figure walked past the service window.

"I saw that" she stated as she started to make her way across the street and I could see her eyes flicker over the vast number of bodies but she didn't say anything, I knew that she was putting on a brave face whether that was for my benefit I don't know, but like I said before, Alice was always seeing the good in any situation and there was no way that she could find anything remotely good at the minute, so I knew that her head must be a mess.

I limped over behind her and after telling her to let me go in first I walked through the café door with my hand hovering over my sidearm, I mean this person could be a looter for all I know. We slowly started to make our way towards the kitchen door and I felt Alice hook one of her hands through my belt so that she was holding onto me from behind.

Inching the door open with my left shoulder, I peered through before I stepped completely through the threshold "Hello, this is the Sheriff of Forks, please come forward _slowly_" I spoke clearly into the kitchen seen as I couldn't see anyone because of the large silver fridge blocking my view.

"Bella?"

"Luce" I said, scrambling around the counters to get a look at my friend, I smiled widely when she came into view with about ten people behind her, all of them were huddled up together in the corner of the kitchen.

Me and Lucy or Luce as I like to call her have known each other for years now, ever since I started to work across the street in fact and seen as I practically lived here we became very good friends "Everyone ok?" I asked as I gave her a one armed hug, which she responded to with a big squeeze. It didn't go unnoticed by me over the years that she had somewhere down the line developed feelings for me, but we never spoke about it, she didn't because she was probably embarrassed and I didn't because I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"Yeah, bar for a few cuts and bruises were all fine, hey Alice, good to see your ok" she said.

"You too Lucy" Alice replied stonily as she came to stand next to me and I noticed that her hand was still attached to my belt, I looked between her and Luce a little sheepishly when I saw that they still hadn't broke eye contact _'Is Alice jealous, it would explain her hand being almost wrapped around me possessively' _I inwardly smirked at my thoughts, but I didn't have time to think how happy they made me feel.

"We should get you guys over to the station, I could use the hands" with that I had everyone pack their belongings that they had brought along and guided them back across the street.

"Hey Lacey could you do me a favour" I asked her as I crouched down in front of her as she sat in my swivel chair and when her faraway gaze landed on me I smiled warmly up at her, she nodded her head and I rose to my feet and picked up my spare clipboard that was on my desk, attached a few sheets of lined paper and handed it to her along with a pen "I need you to take everyone's name and date of birth for me, ok?"

"Ok" she mumbled.

"Thank you" I said, walking towards Gus who was still sat in his cell, I shook my head when I saw that he had upturned the bed and tried to flood the room by shoving his shirt down the toilet "I trust you've had time to sober up?" I asked as I walked past him and further down the corridor to where the cell keys hung on a rusty nail on the wall.

"No shit, I've been in here twelve hours" he seethed as I came to stop in front of where he was standing.

"I know that Emmett has explained everything to you and believe it or not…I could use your help around about now" he laughed in my face as I spoke and I had expected this sort of reaction out of him, you see Gus was in the army way back in the day, he was a veteran and finding experience like his around here in Forks would be like seeking out gold dust.

"I want a gun" he stated as he suddenly became serious, his arms folded tightly against his bare chest.

"I'll let you out of your cell, but you don't get a gun, besides you don't need one"

"Screw that, I want a weapon if not then I won't help" he said with a snidey smirk on his face, my nostrils flared in anger _'Why am I stood here negotiating with this asshole' _I clenched my teeth as I watched him snicker, he knew that he was getting to me. Leaning forwards so that I was almost pressed against the cell bars, I knew that I was breaking every regulation regarding how to handle a prisoner, the most important being to not get to close but he was seriously pissing me off.

"That's fine you can stay in here a little bit longer" I moved away from his cell and as I began to make my way back towards the office he did what I knew he would do, he shouted for me to come back and agreed to help me.

I looked over my unlikely bunch that I was now calling my team, everyone that was able was holding a spray can in their hands and waiting for me to tell them what to do "Ok, I want you all to pair up, Deputy Cullen is going to give all of you a district and were going to go house to house for survivors" as my team made there way over to Emmett, Alice walked over to me with a spray can held by her waist.

"I'm coming with you" she stated rather than asked.

"You sure" I asked whilst I loaded my second shotgun of the day.

"I'm you're only Medic" she said and I nodded in agreement with her, glancing up at her I looked over the rest of the room to make sure that no one was looking and handed her a side arm "What's this for?"

"Just in case, I hope you remember how to use it"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So thats Chapter 4 hope you all liked it, as i said before OC ideas are welcome just let me know, if you do put forward an idea it would also really help if you put in an age and name because i'm not so good with making up names lol.**

**Thank you all for reading and please if you have some time to spare drop me a review.**

**XxLostGirlXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A-N - Hey guys, once again I am amazed at the response I am getting for this story, so again thank you. Now quickly before we start I have added four OC characters from Emma James (your part in this chapter may be small but I will bring you into it more in the next few chaps), Kadin and MaddiMastermind, I hope your both ok with your OC's I have tried to work them in so that they fit in better with the story, if you have any problems with what I wrote let me know.**

**Thank you to everyone that has added this Fic to their favourites or alerts and as usual to the reviewers of Chapter 4:**

**Redwolf22, Random Peep, queenred12, Normorn, BtLaAtCtKtoo, ShadowCub, Sadface (Bella is 26, Alice is 27) lynettecullen, Randy87M, lexy lujan, vamp13, wheelgoesround, Eclipz, Emma James, yogibears, Mav72, Zwarte Wolf, Black Death 11, secrets87, kadin and MaddiMastermind.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

Our group of small people were heading down Shearer St in a line, our torches shining in front of us bringing the vast amount of bodies into our view so that we could navigate around them. We were walking towards the brightly lit up gym at the end of the street in silence and I could see people milling in and out, cars either pulling up to find shelter or driving away in hopes of finding a place that was unaffected by the virus.

Everyone's eyes settled on me when we stopped just outside the gym, peeking through the huge front window I could see that there was at least a hundred people cramped into the tight place, women, men, children and the elderly, most of them looked in some form of shock, but some of the others were trying to occupy themselves by doing small tasks. I watched as a man in a fire-fighters uniform helped two other men lift a treadmill up from the middle of the room and moved it so that it was up against the wall, as I looked around I could see that all the gym equipment had been pushed against the walls, creating a huge space in the middle which was now filled with people "Come on" I instructed as I walked through the door with my eyes glued to the fireman.

When I stopped in front of him the glances of his two companions made him aware of my presence, the dark haired man turned and I was surprised to find out that he was so young _'He can't have been in the job long' _I thought to myself as I attached my flashlight to my belt and stuck out my right hand for him to shake "Sheriff Swan" I introduced myself.

"Fire-fighter Paul Uley" he said taking my hand in his and after two firm shakes we both let go "Got to say its good to see you here Sheriff, there's only so much I can do you know" he said with a warm smile.

"You seem to have done just fine, any idea on the head count?" I asked as my eyes flickered around the small space they had created, some people were settling down for the night and some were simply making a pit stop to get supplies before they left.

"Little over a hundred last time I checked, but its hard to keep track because people keep coming and going"

"Thanks. Lacey?" I asked looking behind me and towards her, I could see her eyes scanning the room and I think I know exactly who she was looking for.

"Are there any injured people?" I heard Alice ask Paul as I made my way towards the young girl that looked so lost at the minute.

"Lacey?…hey" I reached out and touched her shoulder which made her jump in fright "You alright?"

"Yeah…fine" she mumbled with one last look around the gym.

"Good, you think you could take these peoples names and dates of births for me again?" I asked and without answering me she walked over to an elderly couple and started to jot down their names.

I turned back around and saw that Paul was pointing Alice in the direction of the injured people "I have a first aid kit over there" he instructed and with that she was off and I couldn't help but follow her as she walked across the room confidently, being a Paramedic suited her down to a tee, if you watched her close enough you could see the light in her eyes glow when she was helping people, she is without a doubt in her element at the minute "Sheriff?" I heard Paul ask which made my attention snap back to him.

"We can't handle this many people" I muttered more to myself than anyone else.

"What do you mean? we have more than enough supplies"

"For now, we don't know how long this thing will last. Look I'm not saying that we kick people out, but if they want to leave let them" I ordered and I could tell that he was having a problem with it but I didn't have time or the energy to reassure him.

My leg and wrist were now beginning to ache and stiffen, flexing my left wrist I walked away from Paul and towards the crate of water. After downing a full bottle I seeked out my small group and Alice, my group was huddled around talking amongst each other with sheepish glances towards me and I saw Alice patching up a young woman in her mid twenties, another woman was beside her, holding her hand tightly as the other flinched when Alice began to stitch the wound on her forehead. I made my way over and when I reached them I crouched down next to Alice "Hey".

"Everything ok?" she asked, her concerned eyes flickering towards me before she went back to what she was doing.

"Ye-"

"Sheriff, can I take their names please" I heard Lacey's authoritative voice say from behind me, glancing up at her I nodded my head whilst trying to fight a smile.

"See what you've created" Alice mumbled to me and I couldn't help but laugh, the woman that was being treated joining in with me before she flinched when Alice tugged on the stitch.

"Kadin Hunter, 5.08.86 and this is my girlfriend Sasha Valtex 24.06.87" Kadin answered for them both, I frowned when I saw Alice's eyes widen when she heard the word 'girlfriend' and they flickered towards me, a blush creeping up her neck and towards her cheeks.

"You wanted something" she muttered awkwardly, deciding that know was probably not the best time to call her out on her weird behaviour, I nodded my head remembering why I had come over here.

"I'm going to head out and start searching for survivors, you should stay and help out here"

"But you need a partner…look just give me an hour, we can go then" she said pleadingly, her attention was now completely on me instead of her patient, who was looking between me and Alice knowingly. I could tell by the annoyed look that was forming on her face that she already knew what my answer was going to be "Your not going out their alone" she said stubbornly.

"I'm not alone"

"Yes you ar-"

"I could go with you" Kadin interrupted, which I was thankful for because I could see the subtle warning signs of a full blown pissed off pixie greeting us in the next couple of seconds.

"What!" Sasha exclaimed her eyes widened from her girlfriends offer to help "Your not going out there, no way!" she muttered her arms crossed tightly against her blood stained, t-shirt covered chest.

"The Sheriff needs help babe, besides as long as I'm with her I'm safe, right?" she asked at the end her eyes resting on me, along with both Sasha's and Alice's.

"Right" I confirmed with a nod of my head.

"And don't worry, I wont be a hindrance to you, I served in Iraq for three years" I nodded again, generally impressed by the woman who was crouched in front of me _'At least I now have someone that knows what their doing'_.

"We leave in five, grab a torch and here" I said chucking her the black spray can that was attached to my belt and with that I was up and away before any of them could call me back.

* * *

><p>"Hello?, is anyone there" I called into the house of Mr and Mrs Thompson <em>'T<em>_his was the complaint I was supposed to handle today'_ I remembered as I stepped into the small hallway, with Kadin following closely behind me. After I doing a quick search through the house and finding nothing, I returned to Kadin and shook my head, she sighed and backed out of the door, raised her hand and sprayed a black stroke on the front door.

"Erm Sheriff?" she muttered as her right hand hovered in the air uncertainly.

"Here" I said calmly as I came to stop by her side so that both of us were facing the door, I took the spray can from her and made another stroke, making an X "One line means we went in, second line means we came out. Date and time in the top quadrant" after checking my watch I quickly added 04:19am "T1 here for team one and at the bottom 0 for no bodies" I instructed as I sprayed down the information for when the cleanup crew finally arrived.

"Thanks" she said in appreciation as she took back the spray can I was holding out towards her.

I walked out of the Thompson's garden and back out onto the street and as my eyes moved over some of my team searching the other houses, I realised that there wasn't many bodies on the streets here _'This is a quiet area and far enough away from the 101 to not be overrun'_ I reasoned with myself.

My eyes came to rest on Gus who had just came out of the house opposite me, I could just make out him holding up his index finger to the young girl that was helping him, Emma I think was her name, she quickly drew the a 1 on the door in red, signalling one body.

Sighing I walked the short distance to the next house and I immediately recognised it as Deputy Martin's daughters house, I opened the metal gate and walked past the pickup that was parked in the driveway to my left.

As I made my way to the front door something caught my eye as I glanced behind me to check if Kadin was still with me "Sheriff?" she asked when it looked like I was frowning at her, but what I was really looking at was the pair of feet that were sticking out from the other side of the truck. My hand instinctively went to hover over my sidearm as I made my way around the pickup, stopping when the body of a teenage boy that was face down on the driveway came into view "You know him?" Kadin asked as I turned his body over with the toe of my boot.

"Josh Mallory, I only spoke to him this morning" his wide, frightened eyes stared up at me and I knew in that moment that those eyes, all of those peoples eyes would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Sorry"

"Its ok, come on we can deal with him later" I said and I winced inwardly at how emotionless my voice sounded, but could you blame me? I have seen enough death to last me ten life times over, probably even more than that.

I walked back towards the front door and tried the handle, I wasn't surprised to find it unlocked because not many people bother around here, the crime rate in this area is pretty low "Leanne, Gary" I called in, my flashlight lighting up the dinning room I had spent many an evening eating in, but I hadn't been here in awhile, the last time I was round was for their daughter Maddi's eighteenth birthday party which was a couple of months ago "Maddi" I shouted upstairs after quickly searching the first floor and coming up with nothing.

"You hear that?" Kadin asked with a frown when we heard a low thud upstairs.

"Yeah" I said as I took my shotgun that was on my back and handed it to her "Could be a looter" I said with a shrug when she looked at me wide eyed, instead of answering she just nodded her head in understanding, raising the gun she rested it against the bud of her right shoulder and aimed up the dark stairs.

Knowing that she had things covered down here I unholstered my sidearm and aimed it in front of me, with my torch clad left hand underneath, my armed, right wrist resting on top so that I could see where I was going.

I slowly started to make my way upstairs, cursing lowly under my breath when the stairs started to creek under my weight _'I might as well go in their shouting to the high heavens for all the noise I was making' _I thought to myself, when I made it up to the landing there were two rooms to my right, one to my left and one directly in front of me "This is the Sheriff, come out with yours hands in the air" I called out into the quiet space which was interrupted by yet another thud that came from the room in front of me, walking over to it slowly I leaned my back against the wall, the door was shut so I quickly leaned to the side and opened it before coming back to rest on the wall, with my right foot I kicked the door lightly making it swing open.

I waited a couple of seconds to see if I heard any movement but when there was nothing I took a deep breath and glanced into the room. I could just about make out a dark shaped figure huddled in the corner "Maddi?" I asked as I shone the light on the figure to confirm my suspicions, when I saw it was her I stepped into the room and after a quick scan of the small space I holstered my weapon.

"Bella?" I heard her mumble, her right hand held in front of her face to protect her squinting eyes from my bright torch.

"Sorry" I said, moving my torches beam to my feet I quickly searched for a light switch, when I found it I flicked it on making her bedroom light up and I turned off my no longer needed torch "Its ok Kadin, I got a survivor up here" I called down to her before turning my attention back onto the girl that was now stood in front of me.

"Ok" she called back up to me.

"You alright?" I asked Maddi as I leaned against her desk.

"I think so, my Mom and Dad?" she asked when she sat down on her bed which is opposite me, she waited with an air of patience for me to answer, the only thing that told me she was worried was her twiddling her fingers which is what she always does when she's nervous about something. I was stalling for time, my eyes taking extreme interest in a painting on her wall as I tried to get my head together, she was a clever girl though and my silence told her everything she needed to know "Oh" she muttered.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing I could say.

"Granddad?" she asked looking up at me hopefully, I hated myself for having to be the one that was going to dash that hope and with one simple headshake from me it was done, her family was gone _'Just like you'_ a bitter voice said in my head and I had to blink my tears away at the thought of my Dad.

My eyes fixed on the girl that was now trying to hide her quiet sobs from me "Hey come here" I said as I moved forwards and sat next to her on the bed, taking her in my arms I let her cry into my shoulder as I rocked us back and forth like Alice did with me earlier, I don't know why but the motion was somehow soothing.

"SHERIFF" I heard Kadin scream from downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

"There you go" I said with a cheerful, but fake smile on my face, my 'Patient' was an elderly lady that had a nasty cut on her arm that I had just stitched and bandaged.

"Thank you dear" she replied, her wrinkled right hand reaching forward to grasp mine as I was rearranging the first aid kit for my next injured person "Have you seen my Teddy, he said he would meet me here" she said with a annoyed shake of her head as she looked around the gym for him "That damn husband of mine can never arrive on time, take it from me, marriage is not all its cracked up to be dear" she told me with her shaky index finger on her left hand pointing towards me, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm sure its not, why don't I go and see if he's around, what's his name Teddy?" I asked with a smile on my face which this time was genuine, I loved this part of my job, talking to people and helping them is why I joined in the first place.

"Who dear?"

"Your husband, what's his name I'll go and look for him" I asked again as I started to get to my feet with my first aid kit in hand and I dusted my knees off whilst I waited for her to answer.

"My Husband is dead dear, died ten years ago from a heart attack" she said as she looked up at me with confused eyes _'Hasn't she just said he was meeting her here' _I thought to myself and I frowned when a woman in her late fifties came over and sat next to the now sobbing elderly woman, she took her in her arms and whispered something to her before her cold glare came to rest on me.

"What did you say to her" she spat at me "As if this isn't bad enough, now you have upset her as well"

"I'm sorry, she was asking for her husba-"

"My Father is dead and my Mom has Alzheimer's" she snapped and I barley heard the last word as she whispered it up to me "Leave us be please" and with that she looked away from me and went back to consoling her Mother, shocked I turned and walked towards the water dispenser to get a much needed drink.

"How was I supposed to know" I muttered angrily under my breath as I took a sip of water out of the disposable cup I had just filled.

"Suppose to know what?" I heard a woman's voice say from behind me, glancing over my shoulder I saw that it was Kadin's girlfriend, I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment as I tried to remember her name, sensing my discomfort she chuckled "Sasha" she said pointing towards her self with her thumb "Alice, right?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm not really that good with names"

"Not a problem"

"Is everything ok? Your stitches haven't come out have they" I asked as I reached forward and lifted the bandage back a little to see that the wound looked nice and clean.

"No its fine as you can see, I just came over to see if you've heard anything yet?" she asked kindly, I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was nearing four, they've been gone for close to three hours now.

"Come on, that Paul fellow should have a radio" I instructed with a wave of my hand, signalling for her to follow. I was worried now and all I wanted was to hear Bella's clear and confident voice which always managed to sooth me.

"So what was you mumbling about a minute ago?" she asked as we made our way across the gym and towards the small office that we could see Paul in through the glass window, he had set up a sort of command post there, anyone that needed to know something or wanted to be put to use went to him.

We had managed to light up the car park so that hopefully people could see it seen as it was now the only lit place in Forks, we had people walking the main street back and forth looking in shop doorways, cars and alleyways for anyone that was hiding or injured, the gym had became a relief station of sorts.

"Oh nothing, just a patient is all"

"Nothing to do with that Sheriff?" she asked, my head turned towards her so quickly that I heard a small crack, wincing I rubbed my neck with the palm of my hand and glared at her playfully when she chuckled, it was a relief to be able to forget what was happening around us for a couple of minutes.

"No"

"Sure" she said with a smirk.

"Shut up" I mumbled with a pout as I opened the office door and as soon as I did all playfulness was gone and everything that has happened today had us crashing back down towards earth.

"Hey Doc, can I help you?" Paul said as he looked down at what appeared to be blue prints on the desk.

"Yeah, you wouldn't by any chance be able to get a hold of the Sheriff would you?"

"Afraid not, I left my radio at the station" he said without looking up at us.

"Well that's stupid" Sasha whispered under her breath and I think she didn't mean for Paul to hear, but his head snapped up and he glared at her.

"It was an accident, Jesus I'm just the rookie I shouldn't even be doing this" he seethed his face becoming red with frustration and I could see the vein in his temple pulsing, I jumped in fright when he swiped his arm across the table, the contents crashing to the floor and the sound of the glass of water smashing got everyone's attention within the gym.

"Hey come on calm down" I soothed putting on the best caring voice I could manage at the minute, I didn't want everyone to start panicking if it looked like the authority figures were loosing it.

"'Calm down' she says" he snorted with his hands running through his short black hair and I watched as his hands fisted into it and he pulled at the strands clumped through his fingers.

"She's right, your doing great, I mean you've got everyone here organised, don't beat yourself up" Sasha reasoned with him, which seemed to do better than my attempt.

"Yeah" he mumbled whilst bending down to pick up the blueprints his was looking at a minute ago, me and Sasha exchanged a relief filled glance and I was just about to ask what the blueprints were for when someone called my name.

* * *

><p>"Emmett? I thought Bella asked you to stay at the station, have you heard from her" I rushed out without taking a breath, I was eager for news and if Emmett was here then he must have heard from her which then means she is ok.<p>

"She did but…I heard something over the radio and it sort of freaked Rose out so I decided it was best to bring her here"

"What did you hear?" Sasha asked and when Emmett looked at me then her uncertainly she quickly introduced herself, but Emmett still didn't look convinced.

"She's ok Em, now what did you hear?" Emmett just walked into the office that me and Sasha had only just came out of, followed by Rosalie and then me with Sasha close behind, he shut the door when we were all in and Paul was looking between us with a confused expression on his face "Bloody hell Emmett what's going on?" I snapped in frustration, he was starting to freak me out with all this sneakiness and secrecy, his movements were that of a man that was on the edge, teetering between madness and plain old being scared shitless.

He turned the dial on his radio and a mans frantic voice that was on repeat filled the confined space of the office, the message made my heart stutter and I feared that it would completely give out on me.

_'The dead will rise, the dead will rise, the dead will rise' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Redwolf22 - ok its seems that I lied lol, I promise you that Zombies will be in the next chapter. OC's can still be put forward.**

**Thank you for reading and please review if you can spare the time, it would make my day I promise lol ;) **

**XxLostGirlXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey guys, so it looks like I have been updating every Sunday and it seems to working well for me so from now on all updates will be on a Sunday, not sure of the time but its been working out pretty late at night for me lol. **

**Queenred12 and Sadface, I have worked you guys in and next Chapter your OC's will be introduced along with you Serahhaggerty. **

**For now at least there will be no more OC's introduced, you can still however put forward ideas and I will look them over if the occasion for a new character arises, preferably male because we have **_**way **_**to many women in this fic lol, but don't worry I don't mind in the slightest ;)**

**Thanks to everyone that has added this fic to their favourites or alerts and of course the reviewers of Chapter 5: ****Randy87M, BtLaAtCtKtoo, ShadowCub, SadFace, queenred12, lynettecullen, Classified Reader, DurtyLaundry, potterhead0013, Random Peep, Kadin and Sasha (I'd say that your safe for now lol, so please don't worry), Normorn, lexy lujan, Citie Lights, badboys8520, redwolf22 (Thanks for the message and please if you do find anything let me know, I'm open to some constructive criticism), thearcadian, Emma James (Thanks for letting me know and I'm fine thanks, you?), Chaynne212, Serahhaggerty, The DiscoMonster and MaddiMastermind.**

**One more thing and then you are free to carry on lol, the Zombies in this Fic will not be the fast kind like Dawn of Dead but they won't be so slow that you can just walk around them. I'm thinking something along the lines of The Walking Dead, the reasoning behind my choice will be explained later. **

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp **

* * *

><p><em>'God has fled. Hell reigns. Darkness prevails.' - Priest, Shadow: Dead Riot<em>

**Bella P.O.V**

I quickly flew down the stairs, jumping the last three steps in my haste to get outside and I could hear Maddi padding down behind me. My mind was reeling after hearing Kadin's terrified scream, what could have her so frightened _'Please god, not more runners' _I begged.

As I dashed outside my eyes fixed onto Kadin who had the shotgun I had given her raised and aimed at something in front of her, whilst I turned my body towards whatever she was looking at, my right hand reached for my sidearm and I quickly unholstered it. When my movement stopped and my eyes were able to take in my surroundings I gasped and staggered backwards, my sidearm which is now raised in front of me swayed a little as I lost focus for a second.

Standing there was the very dead, but somehow now standing Josh Mallory his eyes fixed intently on Kadin, his blackened and slimy mouth was open wide with his tongue rolling about in his mouth, his pale white skin seemed to have aged considerably, it now hung loosely from his bones, all signs of his youth having vanished "He was dead right?" Kadin whispered over to me without taking her eyes off the swaying figure in front of us.

"Defiantly…Josh you ok?" I called to him and as I spoke his dazed, white irises lazily came to rest on me, but he made no sign of answering my question "Can you understand me Josh?" I tried again.

"Josh?" Maddi's surprised voice came from within the doorway, when she stepped out of the door and onto the front steps, I watched with a frown as once again Josh's eyes struggled to come and rest on Maddi _'There is something more happening here' _I thought to myself.

"Maddi come here" I instructed with a wave of my left hand.

"But its Jos-"

"Maddi _now_" I hissed, I was in no mood to try and reason with her at the minute "Come on…slowly" I said to Kadin, my left hand wrapping around her upper arm and pushing her towards the metal gate, once again I watched with disbelieving eyes as our movements made him loose focus.

When all three of us were now out of the garden I shut the metal gate and the clang of the latch made Josh's eyes rest on us once more, but he never moved from his spot behind the truck. I took a quick scan of the surrounding houses and the street, but as there wasn't many bodies within my view I couldn't see anything or anyone for that matter "What the _fuck _is going on" Gus demanded from behind me, I turned intent on answering him but when I came to face both him and the cute little blonde headed girl Emma, all words failed me and I was thankful when Emmett's voice came in over my radio.

'Sheriff Swan'

"You better know what the hell is going on out here" I demanded into my radio as I turned to fix my eyes back on Josh who was now watching us with glazed over eyes.

'I heard a transmission on another channel…' he said trailing off at the end.

"And?" I prompted.

'It, erm, it said something about the, erm, the dead rising' he stuttered and I could hear the doubt lacing his words.

"No shit" I mumbled into the radio as I felt someone's hand clasp mine, looking down I saw Maddi visibly shaking as she watched her friend that had literally just rose from the dead like the transmission had said "I have one here, 10-23" I turned and made my way over to Emma who was now stood alone and handed Maddi over to her, with a nod of understanding between us she took her into her arms.

There was a clang of a gate behind me and as I glanced over my shoulder I saw Gus striding up to Josh with a shovel in his hands "GUS NO!" I shouted knowing full well what he was intending to do.

"We have to" I heard him say as he raised the shovel and just like you would swing a bat, he hit Josh over his head. I cringed as I heard the crack of his skull breaking and the petrified screams of both Maddi and Emma from behind me. Josh's body became limp, hitting the ground with a loud thud, brown liquid pooling out of his head and onto the concrete drive. I holstered my sidearm, rushed through the gate and up to Gus snatching the shovel out of his shaking hands and threw it down onto Leanne and Gary's front lawn, my furious glare came to rest on Gus who was gazing sheepishly between me and Josh's body.

"What the _fuck _were you thinking" I spat between my teeth as I knelt down to check on Josh's state _'If he wasn't dead before he most defiantly is now' _I thought to myself as my gaze came to rest onto the back of his head and I could see that it had caved in from the force of Gus's strike.

"I had to" he mumbled.

"Like hell you did" I seethed as I stood back up and got in his face.

"He was already dead" he said trying to reason with me and my nostrils flared as his breath floated over to me and the strong smell of alcohol made me realise that I had well and truly messed up by letting a drunk come along "He was a zombie, people know that you gotta hit 'em in the head" he drawled lazily whilst pointing his finger at the body that was sprawled out in front of us.

"SHERIFF" my head turned sharply as for the second time today someone's frantic scream reached my ears and when I realised that it wasn't any of my group, I frowned and looked down the street to see four people sprinting towards me, as they got closer I realised that one of them was a child no older than seven, he was holding the hand of another young girl as they ran towards us.

As I walked back onto the road my eyes watched the group of four running our way and I could also make out more silhouettes, but something told me that these were not the living. These people that rose from the dead, for some reason seemed unable to communicate, I realised then that they were no longer human, they couldn't be could they?

"Sheriff what's going on?" Kadin asked as she came to stand beside me, the shotgun now relaxed in her arms and I could see the Army experience seeping through just from her stance "I would really like to head back to the gym and check on Sasha, if that's ok?"

"We're are all going back" I stated as the other group reached us and after we all regrouped we jogged back through the infested streets and towards the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

'I have one here' we heard Bella's voice state over the radio when Emmett told her about the transmission he had heard, that was five minutes ago and I was panicking slightly now. Bella was out there and even though she had people around her, I couldn't help but feel like she was alone _'She is alone because I am not there to protect her' _I thought as I ran my right hand through my ink black hair in frustration.

The room had become quiet at Bella's words, Emmett had his eyes fixed on Rosalie's as they had a silent conversation, Paul was stood next to his desk wide eyed and Sasha was next to me whispering under her breath and all I could make out from her nervous rambling was the name 'Kadin' "What are we going to do?" Paul asked ending the awful silence that had descended on the room.

"Loc-" Emmett was cut off when we heard the screams of several people from the inside of the gym. Rushing up to the office window I craned my neck in order to see what everyone was pointing at as they backed away from the left side of the gym and my world came crashing down on me when I saw him.

He was stood at the side entrance of the gym that we had been unable to open, his drained face was pressed against the glass of the door, staring at the people inside the gym. I knew as I gazed at him that this was what the transmission was talking about 'The dead will rise' the voice echoed in my head, closing my eyes tightly I prayed to god that I was either dreaming or that I was simply imagining him, but there was no such luck, when my eyes opened again he was still stood there swaying from side to side like a drunk man.

The people within the gym were now picking up their belongings and hastily starting to exit through the front door, every time someone decided that it was best to haul out and the door opened, the gym was filled with terrified screams before it shut behind them and blocked out the sound "Is that?" Emmett whispered from where he stood beside me.

"Yeah" I said in a hushed tone as my eyes moved away from him and came to rest on the chaos that was now happening out front on the very streets that I walked down everyday. Almost all of the 'dead' have now risen from where they fell only mere hours ago, they didn't move, didn't talk, didn't show any signs of being the person they were before their untimely deaths, they just stood there like statues, the only thing that showed that they were alive in some way was the unnerving way their eyes followed the fleeing people _'Its almost predatory'_.

The 'living' were now dodging around them in their haste to get away, but where they were going was beyond me, they come here for their safety and _now _their running, when these people have just literally risen from the dead like some sick film had they decided to run. In my opinion it has to be one of the stupidest decisions they could have or will ever make, going out into the unknown when you don't know what the repercussions are, is the one thing that humans have always prided themselves on.

"That's it I'm locking this place down" Emmett said as the gym door once again shut behind a fleeing family "Keys" he boomed as he turned on the spot and come to face Paul who was watching Emmett's raised hand with apprehension.

"The Sheriff said to let them go" he mumbled stubbornly with a shake of his head.

"I don't care what she said, the circumstances have changed, so give me the damn keys before I take them from you" he threatened, straightening up so that he was stood at his full height, his muscles flexing. Paul who at first eyed Emmett warily squared up to him, getting into a livid Emmett's face.

I watched the conflict in frustration _'Why are men idiots' _I thought as I strode over to them when I saw Rosalie eyeing Paul furiously "Can you two get past your macho bullshit and lock this 'effing place down" I snapped, the palms of my hands coming to rest on their chests pushing slightly and because they were both stood off balance they staggered backwards a little, but it was enough to make them realise that they were being dicks.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

We made it back onto Shearer St just as daylight was starting to break over the trees that surrounded Forks. I closed my eyes with a small smile on my face as I felt the first ray of sunshine warm me. It was unusual for Forks to get any sunshine but when we did, god this place was simply beautiful, it seems a little ironic to me, a stunning day in Forks amidst all this chaos.

Opening my eyes again I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the gym, but what I wasn't pleased about was the people that were now exiting the safe haven that the gym offered and also the vast amount of dead that had now risen. Oh we have a come across a lot of dead on our way over, but apart from their vacant stares they have not made any attempt to come into contact with us. Gus's words or one particular word was ringing through my head on the way back 'Zombies', could they be? The whole dieing and getting up fit the profile but the one thing I was thankful for in this entire mess was that they at least were not crazed and hungry for human flesh.

The eight of us stood at the intersection and watched the scene in front of us with disbelieving eyes, I looked over some of the bodies that were still sprawled out on the ground showing no sign of re-animating, it seemed that maybe not all of them will come back.

As I glanced around my eyes came to fix on a male in a uniform who was facing away from me, my eyes bulged when not only did he turn around but also from the fact that it was Edward and my surprised gasp didn't go unnoticed by my group. His slightly slouched over posture and the filthy clothing was nothing like the Edward I once knew "Did he just move?" Gus asked out loud to no one in particular.

"He just moved" Emma stated, her left hand in front of her and her finger was pointing towards another male that had just began to shift, his movements were staggered and unsure. We all watched in shock as more and more of them began to move, as my eyes fixed back on Edward I couldn't help but think that he was there because of me, I failed him.

"Come on" I instructed to my group and with one last remorseful glance at Edward, I slowly started to make my way towards the gym, my group sticking close to each other "Up against the wall" I whispered back to them when we started to gain unwanted attention and the vast number of dead were now becoming more condensed.

We shuffled along the brick walling of various buildings in one straight line, with me at the front and Gus at the end and as I poked my head forwards to check he was ok, I saw him holding a plank of wood tightly to his chest as he watched the dead stagger around us _'When the hell did he get that' _I thought but I was knocked from my mental musing when I bumped into one of them because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

I froze for a moment in shock, my heart hammering against my chest when it started to turn around slowly, feeling Kadin's hand warp around my arm made me come back to the present "Fucking _move_" Gus whispered angrily and I didn't turn to look at him because I already knew what was happening, more of them were becoming aware of our presence and I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that, that was a very, _very_ bad thing.

Reaching forwards I pressed the palm of my hand into the middle of the woman's back and pushed forcefully, she staggered forwards and without attempting to break her fall she fell to the floor in a heap and before she even had time to react we were away.

My hand pushed the glass door of the gym as I all but ran into them, however they wouldn't budge, the double glass doors moved forward about an inch before they came clattering back towards me and I cringed when the noise echoed down the street. I tapped my knuckle lightly onto the glass and I could see Emmett, Alice, Sasha and Paul running towards the door. I bounced from side to side on my feet almost like a boxer as I waited impatiently for them to open the door. I really didn't want to look behind but with a deep breath I glanced over my shoulder to see that the dead were looming over us.

One was so close to Emma that I turned and rushed towards her, taking her by the arm I tugged her towards me whilst my left leg kicked out in front of me, the bottom of my boot connecting with the mans stomach making him stagger backwards. I strode back to the door with a shocked Emma still in my arms "Open this _fucking _door" I seethed as Emmett struggled to find the right key "Emmett I swear to god if you don't open this door I going to kick the shit out of you" I snapped and I could have either screamed or cried when he dropped the keys, my crestfallen eyes watching their descent with disbelief "Stay" I ordered Emma as I pressed her against the door and only when she nodded her head did I begin to move.

I could just make out Alice picking up the keys as I turned and walked to back of the group, stopping next to Gus who was shoving the dead away with end of his plank of wood. I searched the ground in hopes of finding something along the same lines. I found a metal pole that once held a road sign on the top but because of the car that had crashed into it, it was now in two. Knowing that I wouldn't find anything better I picked it up and started to push the growing group away from us, flinching every time I felt the sharpened tip of the pole breaking through their softened skin, but they made no sign of being in pain or even acknowledging that something was impaling them.

I heaved a sigh of relief when I heard the gym door open behind me, Gus and myself started to shuffle back shoulder to shoulder, with our 'weapons' held in front of us to fight off any dead that tried to get in and only when the doors were closed and locked could I relax a little.

* * *

><p>"What's happening out there?" Paul asked the room the fear was evident in his voice as it trembled a little. I would have laughed any other day, the fact that a man his size would be that scared would have been hilarious but seen as the situation we were in has even me on edge I couldn't. I was sat on the small settee that had been cramped in here with Alice next to me, Emmett was stood in the corner and Paul was leaning against his desk. It had been ten minutes since we all rushed in here and after brief relief filled greetings, Emmett had rushed me into the office closely followed by the other two.<p>

"I think…I think that maybe their getting smarter" I mumbled in a hushed tone because I was almost afraid of what I was saying.

"What do mean?" Alice asked as she inched closer towards me so the right side of her body was pressed against me and I closed my eyes briefly so that I could bask in the feeling of her small body next to me.

"When Josh got up, he couldn't move, he couldn't even manage to keep track of us and now…" I reeled off, my right hand raising at the end and I waved it towards the door to indicate the now moving dead people.

"Are we safe here?" came Alice's whisper. That is what they were all thinking, I can see it in their eyes which are filled with fear. Sighing I got to my feet abit a little shaky as the leg I had injured earlier seized up on me, I limped towards the window and my eyes scanned those few that remained within the gym, some I recognised others I didn't.

My eyes fixed onto the child that was sitting next to a girl that I assumed was his sister, Maddi was still sticking close to Emma, Gus was stood in the corner of the room his head cast downwards so that I couldn't see his face. I could just make out Rosalie's slim form from where she stood on the other side of the window, her back pressed against the wall on my right. Lucy was talking to one of the survivors I recognised from her café. Kadin and Sasha were sat on a blue padded mat in a loving embrace and I couldn't help the pang of envy I felt when I looked at them both.

"I don't know" I spoke to room, finally answering Alice's question. As I stood there I began to wonder if we were actually safe being here, would these things get smarter? Would the glass be able to hold them if they tried to get in? _'Probably not' _I thought as I glanced over the gym that was mainly made of glass walls and I bet you any money that its not shatter proof.

The main question that I couldn't answer was what would happen if they did get in, are they still danger to us? Could we still be infected with what ever this is? _'I don't know but I'm defiantly no sitting around here to find out'_.

"Look were safe here for _now_ but I need you to gather all supplies, food, water anything that we might need…plus transport" I added as Paul and Emmett edged towards the door, they both got thoughtful expressions on their faces before walking out of the office.

"You alright?" Alice asked from where she was sat when the door shut behind the men, I nodded my head as I limped over to the computer that was surrounded by a mound of paperwork so that you almost couldn't see it. I heard her tutt before she herself got up and left the room and I thought that she was not coming back because she was annoyed with my stubbornness, which is a regular occurrence with us.

I pulled out the grey swivel chair that was tucked under the desk and sat down with a relived sigh, my injured right leg stretching out in front of me and I massaged my calf muscle with the bud of my thumb for a couple of seconds in hopes of easing some of the tension.

After shifting the paperwork I bent down from where I was sat and pressed the power button on the tower that was cramped into the space under the desk. I squinted a little from the bright light when the screen turned on and when the computer had fully loaded I opened up the internet, the browser loaded up and I typed the only thing I could think of in the search engine 'The dead rising' I clicked enter and waited for barley a second when the screen flashed up with the results from my search but my heart dropped however when all I saw was movie results or Zombie theories.

Searching again I clicked onto the Fox News website and saw that their webpage was filled with stories that were from yesterday explaining the earlier stages of panic but nothing of what was happening now. Frustrated I searched through a few more news websites but it was the same everywhere, there has been nothing reported since yesterday, after the internet failed me I got to my feet again and walked over to the small portable TV and switched it on "Typical" I whispered crossly under my breath when all I saw when I flicked through the channels was _'Please stay tuned for an important bulletin' _or _Please stay tuned for further information' _the common buzzing tone greeted me at every station and after the first few channels I decided to just mute the sound.

"We already tried them" Alice's voice carried across to me from where she stood at the office door, turning my attention to her I saw that she was holding a bottle of water and a Snickers bar in one hand and her first aid kit in the other "Sit" she ordered with a nod towards the settee, when I took in her stern gaze and no nonsense demeanour I knew that there wouldn't be any point in putting up an argument, so I conceded and limped over to the settee and sat down.

I took a bite out of the chocolate bar that she had just given me, chewing thoughtfully with my eyes fixed on her back as she stood at the desk rummaging through her first aid kit which was resting on the desktop. I saw her get out a blue and white bag and she tapped it against the side of the table, she then turned around and walked towards me with the bag that I now noticed was an instant ice pack, she knelt down in front of me putting the ice pack next to me on the settee "Where does it hurt?" she asked as she started to untie my right boot laces and when she finished she pulled it off and placed it beside to her.

"Calf" I muttered with my mouth full as I continued to chew on my chocolate, I watched with anticipation as she pulled my muddy trouser leg up to the knee _'Thank god I shaved' _I thought to myself as she started to knead out the muscle with her thumbs and fingertips.

I winced every now and then when she hit a painful spot as she examined me but overall I was enjoying it, the feel of her warm dainty fingers ghosting over my skin was lovely. I only wished that this wasn't happening in a small, dingy gym office or that she wasn't doing this as my doctor because I was injured.

"Your lucky" she said and her sweet voice made me snap out of my mental musing, when I came back to focus on her she was up off of the floor and was now bringing the swivel chair towards me.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly which made her smile slightly.

"I said your lucky, you have a grade two calf strain"

"Grade two is good?"

"Its better than three" she answered as she lifted my leg so that it was stretched out in front of me and hovered it over the office chair that she has just placed opposite me "Pass me the ice pack please" she requested with her hand held out towards me, after handing it to her she placed it on the chair and then rested the my leg on top and I sighed in relief as the coolness soothed the painful ache.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

"So, what's the damage Doc?" she asked sorrowfully as I examined her left wrist and I was happy when all I found was another strain, she was lucky because her injures could have been much worse "Its not grade three is it?" she fake sobbed when I didn't answer and I chuckled at her joking manner.

I liked that we were able to forget everything that was happening around us for a few minutes, its almost like we are in our own little world or that this room is our cocoon protecting us from the dreadful things out there. I also like that she is able to make me forget, make me smile despite everything and I think that maybe she is the only one that is able to get this reaction from me, she has always been able to make me smile despite difficult situations.

I glanced up at her and the smile slipped off my face when I noticed our close proximity, we were inches apart and I unconsciously gulped when her brown eyes flickered down to my lips for the briefest of seconds before coming to rest back on my eyes, but it was enough for me to catch. My eyes fluttered shut when her right hand came up ever so slowly and I felt her delicate fingertips ghost across my cheek "Ali…" she whispered my name in awe. When her breath fanned across my face I knew that she had inched closer towards me and I groaned embarrassingly when I thought of her kissing me, I felt my face redden immediately and I quickly pulled away.

I was about to stand when the hand I had been examining tightened its hold on mine, glancing at her I could see the disappointment in her eyes and it made my heart break, my eyes tearing up at her sorrowful expression "Sshhh…I understand, you don't feel that way for me, its ok" she said soothingly but under all her bravado she was hurting, hurting because of me and my stupid insecurities.

"Bella we're frie-"

"Its ok Alice, please spar me the whole _friends _speech" she spat vehemently as she sat up from the slouched position I put her in so that her leg could be elevated correctly, she snacthed her boot that was resting on the floor next to my feet and jammed her injured foot into it, all signs of the caring and considerate Bella that was here seconds ago was gone.

As she struggled to get to her feet and I sat there in shock, we heard a commtion from the inside of the gym and then the sound of the gym doors opening and closing "MOM"

"LACEY"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Don't you just love a good cliffy lol…hmm I guess not, anyways I guess the main question for this Chapter is 'Who did Alice and Emmett see against the door?' let me know who you guys think it could be.**

**Thank you for reading and if you can spare the time drop me a review.**

**XxLostGirlXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hey guys I know that I said that I would be updating on Sunday but I'm busy this weekend so instead of making you wait until next week, I'm updating now. Thanks for all your support and I hope you like this Chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone that had added this story to their favourites or alerts and of course the reviewers of Chapter 6: Randy87M, lexy lujan, redwolf22, Classified Reader, Sasha and Kadin, lynettecullen, ShadowCub, BtLaAtCtKtoo, SadFace, Akasha Hallows25, Citie Lights, Random Peep, vamp13, Black Death 11 and MaddiMastermind.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

My eyes stung with tears when I stood with my back to her, I knew when I leaned in for the kiss that maybe there could be some form of hesitancy from her, but Jesus who knew that it could hurt that much. I have always been ok with rejection from other girls, taking it on the chin when they told me they were straight, but rejection from Alice _physically _hurt. I never knew that I could hurt this much before, but it felt like she had just ripped my heart out of my chest and trampled on it in disgust.

"MOM"

"LACEY" I heard Emmett shout after the girls fleeing figure that I could see flittering out of the door. My eyes followed her as she dodged around the dead that had formed around the gym, my heart beating heavily in my chest as I watched the eager eyes of the dead follow the young girl.

I raced out of the office with Alice close on my trail, all ill feelings being pushed aside for now. I limped over towards the door that Paul was holding closed, his eyes squinting as he tried to keep track of Lacey "We going out there?" he asked as I stopped next to him, my neck craning upwards as I stood on my tip toes. When I couldn't see her anymore I answered with a small 'yeah' and I could feel the rest of my group milling around me as the danger that Lacey was in became apparent.

She had been out there for maybe a minute now and I was done waiting any longer, it took all my concentration to fight my impulses which are shouting at me to go out there all guns blazing "Em come on…Kadin" I said looking at the woman who was wrapped tightly in Sasha's arms, its almost like the woman knew that I would be asking for her girlfriends help and she was unwilling to let her go. When the two of them were beside me with their weapons drawn I turned my attention to Paul who looked a little pissed at me, probably because I wasn't taking him with me "You sort out transport?" I asked "Get everyone ready were leaving when we get back" I ordered when he nodded his head to my question.

Taking a deep reassuring breath I was just about to open the door when I felt a small dainty hand envelope my injured one, I immediately knew who it belonged to and in that moment I couldn't be angry or upset with her when I felt her give a gentle squeeze. As I glanced over my left shoulder and my brown eyes met her light blue ones I gasped as I saw her piercing stare. It was almost _loving_, the type of look that Sasha had just given Kadin not two minutes ago and it jump started the fire within me _'Maybe there's still hope' _I thought to myself as I got lost in her eyes, but this was not the time to be asking questions I knew that and so did she, so I raised our joined hands and placed a quick kiss on the back of hers, our eyes still locked hoping that her feelings in that moment mimicked mine.

"Lacey" I hissed into the crowd of dead as I manoeuvred my way around them. Their stench was coming off in waves making my stomach churn. Their dead bodies were basically baking in the sun making the most god awful stench I have ever known, it was nothing like I had smelled before and I have smelt week old dead bodies, but this smell was not only the most disgusting thing I have ever smelt but it was also alien to me.

'_Man there hundreds of them' _I thought as I made my way through the dead, pushing away the ones that got to close for comfort. I frowned when I saw that their eyes could follow my movements with ease now and also from the fact that some of them were now desperately reaching out towards me, their mouths gnawing on their tongues as they stalked me. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me every time I made eye contact, their white irises no longer showed signs of life, they were for all intents and purposes _dead_.

I stopped at pushing my way through the intense throng of the dead when I heard a loud sob, turning towards the sound I leaned forward slightly my ears and eyes straining to hear and see the young dark headed girl. My eyes were fixed onto the torso of a middle aged man as I struggled to find the girl, when he noticed I was there he started to stagger towards me, but his movements revealed the person I had been hopelessly looking for "Lacey?" I asked in disbelief when I saw her arms around someone's waist, she was hugging a rigid woman who's clothes were torn and the light blue jeans she was wearing were soiled, which seems to be a recurring theme amongst the dead.

I could see the slight resemblance between the two which made me think that this was her mother, but what I could also see was the woman was in fact one of the dead "Lacey come on" I whispered to her as I came to stand behind her, my hand resting on her shoulder trying to pry her away from her Mother "Look I'm sorry about your Mom but you need to go" I said to her as my eyes took in the dead that were now surrounding us and when she made no sign of coming with me or in fact even answering me, I radioed through to Emmett for reinforcements and also so that I could get out of here.

Earlier when I heard Lacey leaving I was kind of thankful for the excuse to get out of the gym because I wanted to go back to the station so I could get some supplies. When we were having the discussion earlier about being safe here I knew then and there that I wasn't planning on staying at the gym because it just wasn't secure enough. Leaving the gym would of course mean being out in the open for awhile and who knows what kind of dangers are lurking out there at the minute, so I needed ammo and plenty of it.

"Sheriff" I heard Emmett say from behind and I sighed in relief when I saw Kadin not far behind him _'Sasha will kill me if anything happened to her' _I thought, however I needed her expertise at the minute, I would have gone for Gus but seen as I was still angry at his last stunt he wasn't in my good books and he hasn't earned my trust yet. I waved a hand at the still sobbing Lacey who was hugging her Mother tightly, silently telling Emmett to get her the hell away from the dead woman who's eyes were now fixed on Lacey's neck. When I realised this my heart stuttered for a second, this cant be happening can it? Her mother look was so…ravenous.

"Take her back to the gym, Kadin you come with me" I ordered hurriedly.

"What!, where are you going" Emmett asked angrily as he pried Lacey's arms off of her Mother and he had to hold her to his chest as she started to fight him, her efforts were futile however because once you were in Emmett's vice like grip you weren't getting out of it.

"Station" I huffed, I didn't have the time to explain everything to him after all we were standing in a street which is infested with dead people, so I'm sure he can forgive me for not explaining every single goddamn thing to him "Go!" I ordered as I began to stride through the group of people, heading towards the station that was approximately ten minutes away.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

"Where's Bella?" I asked as Emmett came through the gym doors practically carrying a frantic Lacey. I had been standing at the door for a good fifteen minutes now waiting for her to return to us, Sasha was next to me worry etched on her face and I'm sure mine mimicked hers.

"Station" he huffed as he put Lacey down on the floor carefully, for all the good it did because she all but collapsed and if it weren't for me catching her, she would have hit the ground hard. I took her in my arms and let her cry into my shoulder her tears soaking my dark blue shirt, whilst my crestfallen eyes stayed fixed on Emmett.

"Why has she gone there and where the _hell _is Kadin" Sasha demanded forcefully whilst she looked behind Emmett and towards the door, expecting her girlfriend to walk through at any moment. After a minute it was evident that Kadin wouldn't be joining us and her arms crossed tightly against her chest when she realised this, the glare she was giving Emmett was admittedly freighting _'Remind me to never get on her wrong side' _I thought to myself as I watched Emmett shrink away at her threatening tone.

"With the Sheriff?" he mumbled so that it was almost a question.

"WHAT!"

"Hey it wasn't my idea" he defended with his arms raised up in the air.

"I don't care who's fucking idea it was, go and get my girlfriend" she huffed angrily her finger pointing outside when she demanded he go after Kadin.

"I-"

"Oy don't you dare talk to him like that" Rosalie's furious voice said from behind us and as I turned my head to look at her I could see the group of survivors had stopped getting their belongings together and were now watching us behave like three year olds.

"_What_" Sasha hissed "Get the fuck out of my face" she swore when Rosalie stopped roughly two inches in front her so that their noses were almost touching.

"Don't you blame Emmett, your girlfriend went out there wanting to be the hero so don't come crying to us and trying to pass the blame when it all goes to shit" she snarled.

"You bitch" Sasha spat through clenched teeth and my eyes nervously flicked down to her hands which were now balled into fists, I could tell from her face and her stance that she was ready to strike _'Where's Bella when you need her'_ I thought as I hopelessly tried to disentangle myself from Lacey but her grip was to tight. I looked around the gym hoping to find someone that would break them up seen as I couldn't. Emmett was just standing there with his mouth hanging open and I knew that he was secretly hoping for a girl fight, Paul was god knows where and it looked like nobody else was going to try and pull them apart.

Just when I thought all hope was lost and that a fight was evident I heard a voice that belonged to the woman that I absolutely loathed, but in that moment I think I could have kissed her _'Eewwww Alice'_.

"Come on stop your bickering we have more important things to do" Lucy said from somewhere in the gym, when she spoke I cringed and took away my earlier statement, I didn't want to kiss her, kill her maybe?

"More important than mine and Alice's _girlfriends_" Sasha seethed her gaze turning to rest on Lucy, Rosalie now long forgotten. It took a second for her words to register, so much was happening around me that I couldn't process everything at once but when I did and the word 'girlfriend' reverberated around in my head, I instantly blushed and stuttered incoherent words.

"Girlfriend?" came Lucy's stung voice and even though I was highly embarrassed and at a loss for words, I couldn't help but like the fact that she thought Bella was my girlfriend _'Maybe now she can back the hell off' _I thought.

"Alice is gay?" came Emmett's shocked voice, my eyes landed on him and he had the most shit eating grin I have ever seen plastered on his face.

Rosalie tutted at the complete change of topic and when it seemed that Sasha was no longer going to argue with her, she took Emmett's hand and they both walked away. Sasha huffed out an annoyed breath as she stared daggers into the retreating back of Rosalie whilst she sat down on the plastic chair that someone had placed there earlier, when it seemed that Rosalie had disappeared out of her sights she turned to look out of the huge glass window.

I for that matter was still a little shell shocked from her comment, I knew that it was obvious to her that I have feelings for Bella, but when did I say we were together? _'Oh shit did she see our little episode in the office' _I blushed again as I thought of the horrible disaster that I caused, I don't even know why I pulled away, I wanted to kiss her as well but for some reason I just couldn't. Maybe its because I was scared, scared of my feelings, scared of what people would think, scared of Bella breaking my heart if I let her in.

Burying my emotions and thoughts for now, I instead concentrated on Lacey who was still sobbing into my shoulder oblivious to what had just transpired around her. Sighing I ran my hand through her brown hair, remembering that my Mother, Esme used to do this for me when I was upset about something. As I stood there my mind drifted to my Mom who lived Seattle, she was a very successful architect and the demand for her expertise had made her move from Forks four years ago.

Tears welled in my eyes when I remembered the things I heard over the radio yesterday, the sheer panic in peoples voices was terrible and their begs for help that went unanswered because not only were the Emergency Services swamped with calls from other people, but also because they too were suffering from the infection when they come into contact with these people.

I remember hearing the theories over the radio about this infection or whatever they were calling it, some say that it was Government based, some kind of experiment that went wrong or a nuclear warhead, terrorists attacking, some kind of flu epidemic, there was so many theories that you didn't know which to believe.

Thinking of my Mom made me turn towards the door that we had all seen Charlie in earlier, he was no longer stood there but I somehow knew that he was still close. I was thankful in a way that I wasn't able to get through to Mother when I tried to call her earlier, I think that not knowing is better than what Bella is going to have to face. I knew that when she got back I would have to sit her down and explain about her Dad, but how the hell do you start that conversation off?

After handing Lacey off to another young girl called Serah who I remember patching up earlier, I made my way through the gym in hopes of a) taking my mind off the fact that Bella was out there, yet again and b) to find Paul. I found him in the gyms locker room frantically searching through one of them "Hey?" I asked as I leant against the doorframe with my arms crossed against my chest, watching him with suspicious eyes, silently wondering what exactly it was he was doing.

"Hi…there's a motor home in the car park, I'm trying to find the keys" he said when he saw the look I was giving him.

"Oh ok, what type is it I can help you look" I said as I stepped into the room fully.

"Georgie Boy, I think its Wilson's and he spent more time here than anywhere else…they have to be here" he sighed out as he closed the locker he was searching, his slumped over form showing signs of defeat.

"Why don't you let me look for awhile" I offered, my hand stretched out in front of me so that he could hand over the master key he'd been using.

"Thanks" he muttered as he gave me the key and sat down on the wooden gym bench "I heard shouting" he stated as I started to search through someone's bag, its crazy to believe that less than twenty four hours ago this person would have come into this gym, full of life and unaware of what was about to happen and now who knows where they are.

"Sasha and Rosalie" I mumbled as I closed my first locker and went onto the next "Bella and Kadin are still out there" I further explained.

"Oh" was his only answer. I was searching for approximately fifteen minutes before I finally found not only the keys but also Wilson's wallet so that we defiantly knew that motor home belonged to him, the last thing we wanted was to be hog tailing it out of here only to find that the keys we thought fit the motor home didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

Me and Kadin quickly made our way past the two corpses that a couple of hours ago were sprawled out dead on my front office floor, however they now moved around the room in with purpose. I barged through the office door and quickly closed and locked it behind us.

I packed all the weapons and ammo I could fit into the green Sheriffs bag that I kept under my desk most of the time, I was done in record time because I wanted out of here and quick. After zipping up the bag as best I could and slinging it over my shoulder, I turned to see Kadin holding the radios headset to her right ear, her face pale white, her mouth forming a shocked 'O' and her startled eyes were fixed on me "Kadin?" I asked as I made my way towards her "Hey what's wrong?" I said when I came to stop at her side and she still hadn't answered me or even realised that I had moved, her eyes still fixed on where I had been stood ten seconds ago "Kadin?" I asked again my hand coming up to rest on her shoulder which made her jump in fright and when her head turned, her eyes finally came to rest on mine and I knew in that moment that what ever she was listening to was bad, very, very bad "What is it" I whispered because half of me didn't really want to know. Without giving me an explanation she unhooked the headphones and the sound of an automated voice filled the station, it was the second time now that we have had to hear news like this over the radio, but this time was far more worse than last.

"_-living flesh. Repeat: The dead eat living flesh. Repeat: The dead eat living flesh. Repeat: The de-"_

Reaching forwards I turned the volume down whilst my heart was beating frantically against my chest, threatening to break straight through my rib cage and out onto the desk in front of me "Can this happen Sheriff?" Kadin asked from beside me and what answer could I give her? I didn't know what was going on out there, I was just as much in the dark as everyone else.

"Lets hope not" was all I could say as I strode into the bathroom, I wanted my cap that I had angrily threw against the wall because not only was it my Sheriffs cap but it was also the cap that my Dad had brought for me when I took over the position of Sheriff after he retired. After putting it on I looked in the mirror and I can still remember the first time I walked in her as a little girl, I can also see his proud face shining down at me when I took over the reins at the station.

"Cullen come in, over" I whispered into my radio as me and Kadin crouched down in the alleyway opposite the gym. After hearing the transmission we were more cautious with the dead but it seemed that they were becoming more and more aware as time passed, as we ran down the street towards the gym they had started to grab and tug at my uniform and the words that had been imbedded in my head made me ask myself what the fuck I was doing running down the street when they could bite me any second. So after a quick detour we ran the rest of the way through the empty and familiar alleys, there was only a few stragglers around so we could move with ease.

"We're all ok, place is locked down, Paul found a motor home we can cram thirty people at most in there when you get back" Emmett's voice came back through and I held my hand over my receiver so that the sound came out low and muffled.

"I'm over the road, open the door me and Kadin are going to run over"

"10-4"

"Ready" I asked Kadin who still looked a little pale but her expression was one of sheer determination, with a nod of her head we both rose to our feet and dashed across the street as fast as we could.

As we neared the gym I could have killed whoever was supposed to be looking after her "Lacey" I hissed harshly as she once again ran out of the gym, I changed direction and quickly ran after her. When I found her she was once again holding her Mother who in her mindless stumbling had made her way closer to gym "Lacey come its not your mom anymore" I said maybe a little to harshly but she needed to understand that her mom was no longer in there, she was just an empty shell now.

"What the fuck do you know" she spat at me as she spun around to face me, her hands resting on her hips and the fierce glare she was giving may have worked on the woman behind her but I defiantly wasn't going to let that shit pass. Shaking my head at her childishness I leant forwards to grab her arm, ready to handcuff her if need be.

Just as I tugged Lacey towards me her mother lunged forwards, jaw agape her yellowing teeth bared, her teeth sank into her neck. I froze in shock as I watched Lacey's skin break, her agonising scream resounding across the street. Mrs Webbers teeth continued to dig into her daughters neck trying to rip away the tissue, blood pooling out of her mouth as the skin stretched away from Lacey's neck and as her mother snapped her head backwards blood squirted ten feet in the air as she ripped through the main artery, blood drenching the her and the rest of the dead that were close to us. That's when I heard the noise that came from the dead surrounding us and it was bloodcurdling.

_They moaned in unison._

"BELLA" hearing Alice's scream brought me back as I watched the scene unfold in front of me in slow motion, taking a step backwards I raised my gun up as Lacey fell to the floor in a heap her piercing screams racking my body. Pulling the trigger the bullet connected with Mrs Webbers jaw, she stumbled backwards but somehow she remained standing, shocked I quickly surveyed my surroundings and saw that the zombies were closing in and fast from all sides, reaching for the living with writhing fingers, they moved to kill.

"Shoot it in the head" Gus shouted from somewhere. I took aim and squeezed the trigger again, a mass of black brain tissue spat from her skull before she collapsed on her daughter. Alice was suddenly there fighting to get to Lacey whilst the zombies pried at her, tugging on her shoulders their teeth snapping at her.

"Alice don't move" I instructed as the middle aged man from earlier stumbled towards her, his hand stretched out in front of him, his hungry eyes boring into her as he closed in, I aimed and pulled the trigger satisfied when he dropped to the ground.

"SHERIFF BEHIND YOU" Gus shouted and I spun around on the heel of my boot ready to fire, but as I came to stop and my eyes fixed on the male that was descending on me with his yellow teeth bared, my whole world came to a standstill.

"_Dad?_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So for those of you that thought it was Charlie well done lol. **

**So I have a question if this was happening in real life and you had to hide somewhere nice and secure, where would you go?**

**Thanks for reading and please if you can spare the time drop me a review.**

**XxLostGirlXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - So it seems I owe you guys an apology and believe me I am sorry for not updating in two weeks. I could come up with an excuse but I simply don't have one so please except my apology and I hope you guys are still interested in this story. **

**On a plus note to make it up to you guys there will be another update this week, hopefully Friday, this won't be a regular occurrence however, after this week it will go back to every Sunday and I will update on time I promise.**

**Right now I'm done grovelling lol I want to thank everyone that has added this Fic to either their favourite's or Alerts and of course to the reviewers of Chapter 7: MaddiMastermind, redwolf22, ShadowCub, ty, Randy87M, Random Peep, queenred12, Classified Reader, lynettecullen, bleach number 1 fan, Pup, Rose829, Akasha Hallows27, Team Alice-Bella, NormalityStinks and xXxSlytherinAtHeartxXx.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

Everything around me had come to a complete standstill, as the seconds ticked by it felt like days as my world came crashing down on top of me. Standing in front of me was the man that had raised and protected me, kept me safe my whole life and now in the space of twenty four hours everything has changed, he was no longer the overly protective and doting man I used to know and love "Dad" I whispered again in disbelief whilst his hungry eyes sought me out amidst the crowd of dead that had swarmed around us. When his white irises fixed on me I could have sworn I saw his lifeless eyes light up, not because he was seeing his daughter, but because of the tasty meal that I promised to be. I could see him gnawing on his tongue, black liquid dripping from his open mouth and down his chin.

I could faintly hear everything that was happening around me but I couldn't pull myself out of this surreal moment, I wished with everything that I had that this was just a dream, but as my Father started to stagger towards me I knew that there was no way of waking out of this horrifying nightmare.

My hand that was still raised in front of me began to shake uncontrollably as he neared, the cold metal of my side arm felt alien in my hand as I debated whether I could do this, kill him, kill my Dad.

He was approximately five feet in front of me now and my brain was screaming at me to do something, _anything_,but the command from my brain to my body went unnoticed as I stood there stock still, unmoving despite the dangers that were surrounding me.

I'd froze, in my entire career not once have I ever hesitated, I knew that when my instincts were screaming at me to do something I did it, no questions asked because usually those instincts are right, but when I needed to follow the instructions that were screaming at me the most, I froze.

My body jarred forward when I felt someone clatter into me and in that moment I neither knew or cared as to who or what it was "Bella we need to leave" Alice's frantic voice whispered into my ear as she tried to steer me towards the gym that I could no longer see because of the density of dead that surrounded us "_Bella please_" she pleaded and hearing her cry was enough for me to snap out of my brief detachment from reality, I pushed the thought of my Dad being a zombie out of my head and concentrated her and only her.

As I turned my head to the side and saw her face filled with fear I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest, not only because of her expression but because we were surrounded and there was no way I could shoot us out of here.

It was all my fault and I knew it, she had stayed because of me and now I am the reason that she will die one of the most painful deaths imaginable. My jaw clenched as I thought of her in pain, I could already hear her anguished filled screams fill my head, tears streamed to my eyes as the space around us was fast becoming smaller, the dead breathing down our necks, their hungry moans filling the enclosed space.

'_This is my last chance' _I thought as I felt a hand fist into my shirts sleeve, I leant my head towards her and rested my forehead against her temple and whispered those three words that I have been aching to say for the past seven years.

When the words left my mouth I heard a sob leave hers, her eyes scrunched up as tears streamed down her cheek and I watched as her lips formed the words I have been yearning to hear from nobody but her.

"I love you too Bella" she whispered and if I didn't know any better I would have said that I was already in heaven, I cried against her freely now as our bodies were beginning to be tugged apart, it felt like I have only just found her, only just began to love her freely without any fear of rejection and now I'm losing her, how is that fair?

I staggered backwards and almost lost my grip on her when I was grabbed from the side and as my own hands came up to push the offending ones away I saw that it was my Father, even though I felt a pang in my chest the only thing I wanted in this moment is to be in Alice's arms. Pushing against his chest I managed to loosen his grip and no sooner was that done were my arms wrapped protectively around her small form again, shielding her from the dead's eyes.

We faced each other now and she was looking up at me fearfully, I managed to plaster a fake smile onto my face for her benefit, even though I was just as scared as she was. I leant my head down and placed a light and delicate kiss onto her lips and I sighed in content at the feel of her warm, silky lips against mine and despite the situation, I felt the butterflies swarm in my stomach from the sheer excitement that was flowing through my veins.

As we stood there with our lips pressed together, it started, searching hands grabbing fistfuls of our clothes as they tried to pry us apart. Just as I felt a cold breath fan across the expanse of my neck as it readied itself for the initial bite, it was gone.

My lips left Alice's and my eyes fixed onto Charlie's dead body which was now sprawled at my feet, the ringing in my ears from the gunshot that had whizzed past me and into my Fathers head was sharp and painful. I didn't have time to process the fact that my Dad was actually dead now, adrenaline was coursing through me at the thought of escaping this mess we found ourselves in, erasing all rational thoughts.

I reached forwards and grabbed Alice's hand intent on running now that we had some form of backup, but as I turned to look at her I saw Lacey's bared teeth inches from her shoulder and an unsuspecting Alice was still looking at my Dad's twice dead body. I tugged her towards my body but I feared that I was to late when Lacey continued to descend towards Alice's flesh and just when I had given up hope another shot could be heard in the distance.

I hissed as I felt a stinging, hot sensation on my left ear, it feels like someone has just pressed a white, hot poker against it and I could feel a warm liquid running down my neck. I blocked out the pain though when I saw the bullet imbed itself into Lacey's forehead, black liquid gushing from the entry wound and before her body even hit the ground I was off running towards the gym with Alice close behind.

I barged my way through shoulder first, it was almost like I was sidestepping through them from the way I running, the sound of shots whizzing through the air could still be heard as we neared the gyms door and I prayed to all that's holey that someone would be there to let us in.

As we forced our way through the crowd and the end result was within in my grasp I felt hope settle within me. I could see Kadin and Sasha waving at us frantically from the other side of the glass doors. I reached behind me as we ran and pulled Alice forwards so that she was now in front of me, I wanted to make sure that she got to the gym before me, her safety was my number one priority.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

We stepped through the open door that Sasha had just opened and closed behind us, I was leant over my hands resting on my knees, gasping for air as my lungs protested with me from the lack of oxygen. I could feel Bella's reassuring hand resting on the small of my back as she stood beside me and I could hear that she was in the same state as me as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

As we stood there everything that happened replayed through my head, I remember leaning over Lacey's damaged body trying with all my might to save her life, but her wounds were far to extensive and I didn't have the medical equipment to deal with the severity of her injuries. I watched as her eyes dimmed and all signs of life vanished, her life slipping through my fingers without any hope of catching it, when Lacey gave up fighting and her short existence ended I looked up in search of Bella. I was shocked at what I saw, staggering towards her was her Father and I knew from Bella's state of rigidness that she was in some form of shock as she stood there, I knew then and there that it was up to me to try and get us out of there.

I remember the feeling as I stood there clinging to Bella, it was a feeling of dread, in that moment I knew I was about to die and then there was Bella, her forehead resting against my temple and I heard her whisper something that I have been waiting for, without really even knowing it "I love you" she declared, her voice both fierce and gentle at the same time and in that moment I wasn't afraid anymore, I wasn't scared of admitting my feelings for her and I didn't want her to die thinking that I didn't love her.

"I love you too Bella" I whispered with my eyes closed and just saying those five words to her was soothing. I was at peace with myself and in that instance I knew what people meant by that, I could die knowing that I loved and was loved in return.

When Bella was almost torn away from me, her arms almost losing contact with me, I felt lost, this is where I belong, I belong in Bella's arms, so why is she being taken away from me?

She was there not even a second later, her strong and protective arms shielding me from the dead. As I looked up into her eyes it was in fear, fear of dieing, fear of losing the most important person in the world to me, fear that I would have to watch as she was torn apart.

Then she did the one thing that sent my mind and body soaring, she kissed me so delicately like I was made of glass, which would shatter at any minute if she didn't handle me carefully. The feel of her smooth and silky lips pressing against mine was better than any kiss I have ever experienced in my twenty seven years, despite everything around us the only thing I could think of was her, she surrounded me, the feel of her, her scent, the _taste _was just divine.

As I was basking in the only thing I could describe as Bella, I heard a gun fire from somewhere in the distance and despite everything we had an escape route after that.

"Who the hell was that?" I heard Gus mumble from nearby and the sound of his voice made me come back to the present. Standing up straight I looked over towards the gym door in hopes of an explanation as to what just happened, but the only thing I could see was the dead and lots of them.

I felt Bella's hand move from my back as she wrapped her arm fully around my waist, pulling me gently against her side. Glancing up at her I could see that she was looking down at me, a worried frown marring her features "You ok, your not hurt are you?" she rushed out as her mind went into overdrive, her hold on me tightening as she went into protective mode and if I do say so myself it looks really cute on her.

"I'm ok Bella…" I said with a small smile, however the smile slipped from my lips and my eyes narrowed as I saw the blood running down her neck and onto her shirt collar "_You've been shot_" I squeaked out as I myself now started to panic.

I checked the wound on her left ear, careful not to touch it because I knew just by looking at it that, that would be painful as hell and I also saw that she would need stitches, just as I was about to leave the comfort of her arms in search of my first aid kit, she spoke "We all ready to go?" she asked Paul, at her words I took in the rest of the room and saw that everyone was packed and ready to leave.

"Yeah all the supplies are stocked, the car park is empty because of the fence but…"

"But?" it wasn't Bella that asked it was that Serah girl I recognised from earlier, I saw Paul raise his eyebrows in Bella's direction silently asking for permission to continue as more civilians came to listen in on our conversation.

"Go ahead" Bella sighed out with a pinch of her nose "But make it quick we don't have all day" she quipped and just as she said those words, it was almost like the dead understood her because they started to bang on the door and windows.

"There is a few outside of the gate and where are we even supposed to go?" he asked frantically, his voice rising in octaves as louder bangs were now drifting towards us.

"Who cares lets just go" Emma said bouncing from side to side nervously as she watched the door her eyes flickering between the dead.

"We…run them down, as for where…we'll figure that out when we're on the road" she rushed out as she steered me away from the group and towards Emmett, Rosalie, the teenage girl and her brother, they were stood watching our group converse between each other from the other side of the room.

"Sheriff"

"Emmett, Rosalie, you all ready?" she asked and when they both nodded she waved them to follow us with the young kids in tow, she leaned away from me for a second and whispered something in Emmett's ear that I didn't catch, I knew however that she was unhappy with the headshake that she got in return.

"Ok everyone lets go, I want you all to remain calm out there and please don't panic" she ordered before she nodded towards Paul, signalling for him to open the doors that led out into the car park.

I felt Bella's hand move to the small of my back again as she steered me out off the line of people and towards Paul and Gus who were whispering and by the looks of things, Gus was pissed about something. I felt her fingers brush against the sidearm she had given me earlier, I remember pushing it into the back of my trousers earlier and I cursed myself for forgetting about it _'What the hell Alice, you could have saved yourself a load of shit earlier' _I reprimanded myself and I think she was thinking the same thing as I heard her sigh, but before she could have a go at me we reached the two arguing men.

"What the fuck do you mean I can't have it" we heard Gus demand as we stopped behind him.

"Sheriff" Paul greeted us with a sadistic smile on his face as he saw Gus freeze up when he heard the word 'Sheriff'.

"Paul, Gus…what are we riding in?" she queried as she looked around the confines of the car park and my eyes instinctively followed her trail. There wasn't as many towards the gate and getting out of here was going to be unpleasant but not impossible.

"That's just what we were talking about, here" he said tossing her a set of keys and I watched as Bella's hand shot through the air and caught them before they clattered to the ground. I heard Gus grunt something incoherent as he stomped towards the motor home, my eyes fixed back onto an impressed Bella as she eyed the keys in her hand.

"Nice, thanks" she said with a appreciative nod towards Paul who drifted of towards the motor home with a simple 'No probs' reply "Here, go wait in the car for me I won't be a second" she instructed to me as she handed me the keys along with a kiss on the forehead, she pointed towards a black Land Rover before she walked towards Gus who was still brooding near the open motor home door.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

"Gus you have a second" I asked as I stopped in front of him, my eyes quickly glancing over my shoulder to make sure that Alice was ok and when I saw her shutting the Land Rover passenger door, I turned my attention back to Gus.

"I have all the time in the world Sheriff" he drawled sarcastically, his arms widening outwards as he gestured around himself _'Smartarse' _I thought to myself, I did however manage to swallow the words before I said them out loud, the last thing I needed right now was a temper tantrum from a full grown man.

"My bag of weapons, where is it?" I asked, fixing him with a stern gaze as I looked for any sign of hesitation.

"What exactly are you accusing me of here?" he asked stubbornly his arms folding against his chest.

"You were out there, you must have seen them"

"I'm not thief" he barked out, his spit flying out of his mouth as anger took over.

"Ok, my mistake" I snapped "Just remember that I have my eye on you" I whispered as I got to his face and with one last sneer I walked away and towards the Land Rover.

Just as I opened the door I heard something clatter loudly and then the sound of the fence clanging, my heart beat frantically against my chest at the thought of the dead managing to get over the fence. I jumped into the car quickly intent on mowing down anything I saw to get out of here and I could see everyone else thinking along the same lines as me.

I was shocked however when I saw him walking towards us, my bag of guns over his shoulder. Making his way over to me with his eyes fixed on nobody but myself was the very alive and soon to be dead Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Ok thank god that's done now lol, hope you guys liked it and I'm sure a few of you will be happy with Jacob coming back into the story. **

**Question time - If this was to happen in real life and you had to leave town quickly, what would you take with you and why? - Please don't say the obvious because we all know that a gun is the best thing to take, however that sort of thing in England is kind of hard to come up by, so please don't say that lol, be imaginative. **

**Thank you for reading and seen as its Valentines day why don't you leave me a nice long review to make up for the sucky day I've had lol. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Here's the second Chapter this week, took longer than expected and I'm sorry about that. **

**Thanks to everyone that has added this to either their favourites or alerts and a big thanks to the reviewers of Chapter 8:**

**MaddiMastermind, bleach number 1 fan, lynettecullen, BtLaAtCtKtoo, Random Peep, lexy lujan, Mav72, KITTYKAT, queenred12, a person that knows what to do (Whoever you are lol), xXxSlytherinAtHeartxXx, Akasha Hallows27, Lamycorie (Wow I didn't even see that lol, I always read through what I write but I have never picked that up and I apologize for that, I will be going through my chapters and correcting any mistakes this week) and Classified Reader.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Bella's P.O.V**

"What the _fuck_" I whispered angrily under my breath as Jacob continued to walk towards the jeep me and Alice were sat in. Emmett was out of his own vehicle and was trailing after him, with a look of both excitement and confusion, the confusion because the tension between me and Jacob was apparently present for everyone to see.

Everyone else had settled down to some degree when they saw that it was just the Under Sheriff who was still clad in his uniform, instead of some flesh eating Zombie. After that the packing of the Motor Home and the other cars continued. Alice looked cute beside me because of the look of sheer bewilderment that is plastered across her face at the minute.

When he was a couple of feet away from the front of the Land Rover I opened my door with an irritated sigh _'He has some cheek coming back here after what he did' _I thought as I walked over to meet him. He at least had the decency to look a little bit sheepish, I could see his hand clenching and unclenching around the sniper rifle that he held in his left hand, his mind probably reeling with the notion 'fight or flight'.

His eyes were still fixed on mine however, searching for something, forgiveness or maybe acceptance. He wasn't going to get any of those though and when he was no more than a foot away from me, I pulled my right fist backwards ready to strike. The timing of my attack made it unexpected because he was still taking the bag of guns off of his shoulder, just as my fist connected with the side of his jaw.

The sickening crunch that echoed around the car park made my head spin, Jacob staggered backwards but the force of my punch wasn't enough to knock him off his feet. Hissing I brought my throbbing right hand back towards my body and cradled it with my left, swearing under my breath as the pain increased. I didn't give my hand to much thought though when I saw Jacob righting himself and just seeing him there, safe and alive whilst all those other people, Doyle included, were now out there dead, well as dead as they can be.

I flew towards him again ready to inflict the most unmanageable pain ever known to man. His hands flew to his face instinctively, blocking my punches and he just stood there showing no signs of retaliating, which only frustrated me even more "Sheriff" Emmett boomed somewhere beside me and not even a second later I felt myself being picked up by the waist, spun around and then placed back down on the ground, a different set of arms sneaking around my waist, this time from the front. When I regained my bearings I could see that I was being held by a shocked and worried Alice, Emmett's restraining hand gripping my shoulder.

I kissed the top of Alice's head trying to reassure her and then glanced over my shoulder to see that Jacob was still stood there in some form of shock.

"Leave" I spat towards him.

"He can't leave Bella, where's he supposed to go?" Alice asked, but unbeknownst to her and everyone else was what had transpired at the roadblock.

The survivors had once again stopped to watch the crazy Sheriff attack her poor colleague, the car park was now quiet except for the sound of the Zombie's moans "Anywhere but here" I spoke with my eyes still fixed on Jacobs pleading ones. Before he even opened his mouth I could feel my blood boiling again because I already knew what he was going to say before he even spoke the words. This is the part where he begs for forgiveness, admits that what he had done was an act of a coward and the sign of selfishness. I've heard this speech one to many times, people always act like their a reformed character when everything goes to shit and they need a way out.

"Bells ple-"

"NO!" I shouted struggling in Alice's arms which were wrapped around me like a vice, I angrily wiped away the few tears that managed to creep their way out "You don't get to call me that anymore" I choked, the name was a painful memory of my Dad.

Jacob and him have been the only people that I have ever allowed to call me that. They were the two most important men in my life and I knew beyond any doubt that my Dad would have died protecting me, but Jacob obviously didn't share the same values as him. Its not like I'm asking Jacob to die in place of me, but go back twenty four hours and I would have jumped in front of a bullet for that man.

"Bella I'm sorry" he whispered and the pitiful expression on his face was enough to make me sick. Emmett who so far had been silent through all of this with his eyes cast down towards the ground, mumbled something under his breath that none of us were able to catch.

"You said he was dead" he stated, his confused, light blue eyes meeting mine.

"I thought he was" was my simple reply as I extracted myself from Alice's arms and slowly made my way towards Jacob, I felt Emmett's hand tighten on my shoulder but with one glance back towards him it was removed.

I stopped in front of him, a disgusted sneer escaping me as I eyed him up and down. The shame that was seeping through me at that minute was unbearable, how could I have ever trusted this man. It was me that put him forward to the council for the position of Under Sheriff, I stood there in front of five people and sang his praises unaware that in no less than three years he would leave me high and dry in a an emergency situation that would certainly kill me. As I stood there I shook my head at my complete lack of knowledge.

"Bella" I heard him whisper as I bent down to pick up the bag of guns, on the journey down I could see that the gym and car park was becoming even more crowded, dead coming into Forks from the surrounding towns now. I knew then that I could not make him leave, he wouldn't survive two minutes and even though I hated the idea of him staying near me, I swallowed it and became the bigger person.

I straightened back up with the duffel bag held in my throbbing right hand "You don't look at me or speak to me, you stay away from me and Alice" I ordered, my voice low so that nobody else could hear "If you so much as touch her, I will kill you" I threatened, my voice and face void of all emotion and I didn't even give him time to process my threat before I was walking back to the Land Rover "LET'S GO" I shouted angrily when I saw that everyone was at a complete standstill, watching the scene in front of them unfold rather than packing the remainder of the supplies.

I threw the duffel bag into the back seat and I was glad to see that Alice was already in the passenger side, buckling her seat belt and just as I was about to join her I was stopped by Emmett "You said he was dead" he repeated his past statement as he stood opposite me.

"Not now Emmett" I sighed out as I brought my forefinger and thumb up to pinch my nose in annoyance "Lets just get out of here first ok" I said jumping into the Jeep, my hand reaching forwards for the door handle and I waited patiently for Emmett to move so that I could close it.

He finally got the gist and moved out of the way, walking towards the car that Rosalie was still sat in. I slammed the door shut in anger because my eyes were now fixed on Jacob who was conversing with Kadin and Sasha like nothing had happened.

I regretted my action when I saw Alice jump in her seat from the corner of my eye, I reached over the divider and took her left hand in my right, entwining our fingers and squeezing gently "I'm sorry" I whispered bringing our hands upwards I placed a series of quick kisses on the back of her hand and smiled warmly at her, it had the desired effect as she giggled in delight from my actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

"You want to talk about it?" I asked as she went silent, her head resting against the back of the headrest and I could see that her eyes have been trained on Jacob for the past minute at least. I knew that whatever he had done must have been bad for her to react this way, the pair of them have always been thick as thieves, some of the stories Charlie used to tell me were hilarious and sometimes a little embarrassing.

I heard her breathe in a deep breath before she sighed it out, her head turning to look at me and I could see the corner of her lips twitching as she tried to fight a smile "What's so amusing?" I asked, a smile of my own lifting my features.

"Your worried about me" she said with a shrug of her shoulders "Its cute" she whispered across to me as she leaned forwards and I knew what she wanted straight away. Leaning in I met her halfway and just before our lips met I heard her whisper "And I like it" she kissed me delicately again, her lips barley brushing mine, I knew when I inhaled and her scent surrounded me that I needed more. My tongue ran across her bottom lip and I felt her still for a moment, even though it was for the briefest of seconds my mind was reeling _'Has she changed her mind, maybe she doesn't like me that much, or maybe she just said that she loved me in the heat of the moment' _I thought, but all my worrying was put to rest when she groaned deeply, her lips pressing roughly against mine and it that moment she consumed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V<strong>

The feel of her tongue running across my bottom lip shocked me to no end, but it wasn't bad shock, no it was the best surprise I have had in god knows how many years. Groaning, embarrassingly so I might add, I crushed my lips against hers and kissed her greedily, our lips moving together in haste as we tried to familiarise ourselves with this new and overwhelming sensation.

Our panting was beginning to get me excited and as I ran my free hand up her arm and over the expanse of her neck she moaned, and that sound has to be the best thing I have ever heard, I wanted to hear it again and again. I cupped her cheek and pulled gently, I wanted her pressed against me but the divider in the car was making it impossible. Just as I was contemplating straddling her the sound of a horn being pressed for a good five seconds made us jump apart and I heard her chuckle as I blushed furiously. My eyes searched for a culprit and my suspicions were leaning towards a Gus who was sat in the passenger seat of the Motor Home, he looked far to innocent for his own good "We ready to go Sheriff, or would you like some more private time?" I heard Emmett snicker over the radio, which only made my blush and Alice's laugh increase tenfold.

"No that's ok" I grumbled into the radio "Lets get out of here" I said my voice taking a serious tone.

I started the car and with one last reassuring glance at Alice, I pulled out of the parking space and drove towards the gates. Apparently mine and Alice's vehicle was the most sturdiest so we would be going first, creating a clean path for the others to get through.

I have decided that we should try our luck and make our way towards the Reservation, if things were as bad there as they are here then we could head further out to where the smaller communities live, if all else fails that, then we still have our escape route into Victoria to fall back on.

I stopped in front of the locked double gates and with the engine still running I jumped out of the car, Paul joining me as I made my way towards the gates "You sure about this Sheriff?" he asked as he handed me a set of keys.

"Not really, but we cannot stay here, so…" I trailed off as I placed the key into the lock and turned, when we heard the click of the lock releasing we both glanced over to each other, a unnerving look passing between us _'Am I sure about this?' _I asked myself as I pulled the chain from the gate, flinging it towards the bins on my right.

"I trust your judgment Sheriff" he said with a pat on my shoulder before he made his way back towards the Motor Home. When he was gone and it was just me standing there I suddenly felt alone.

Yes I am the Sheriff of Forks and yes I am supposed to make hard decisions like this, but would I be able to live with the guilt if this plan went wrong? That's what made me feel alone, people looked towards me and expected me to have all the answers, and I'm sorry to say that they didn't exactly teach us the protocol of a Zombie epidemic, so basically I know as much as these people, which in reality is next to nothing.

"Of course you do" I whispered under my breath and with that I turned on the heel of my boot and walked back towards the Jeep.

When I was buckled in I turned to look at Alice and asked if she was ready "I'm ready" she whispered back to me.

"Ok" I said whilst leaning over the divider with my hand outstretched towards her, I yanked gently on her seatbelt to make sure that she was secure, because even though there wasn't as many Zombies back here it didn't mean it wouldn't be any less of a bumpy ride.

I shifted into gear and drove towards the gates, gaining speed with each passing second and before we knew it we slammed into gate which swung open, knocking the Zombies that had swarmed there down to the ground.

Both me and Alice were jarred forwards from the collision and I could already feel my neck protesting against me as I navigated us through the streets. I glanced in my rear view mirror and saw that everyone else was still following close behind me as I turned onto the main street leading into La Push.

My heart hammered against my chest and my eyes frantically took in my surroundings, but it took my mind vital seconds to process the information and before I knew it we were barrelling into a horde of at least forty Zombies. I noticed that as we crashed into them we were loosing speed, so I quickly floored the gas pedal as far as it would go and prayed that we could get through this.

Zombies flew over the hood, their bodies bending into crazy angles as they made impact with the front of the jeep. As we barrelled our way through I could see space up ahead, swerving I managed to navigate through the opening and I quickly glanced behind me again, happy to see that they were all still there.

There was more Zombies ahead and I mowed them down as we powered through, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Alice was hanging onto the dashboard in front of her as I tried to keep control of the jeep.

I could see the light at the end of the tunnel so to speak as I saw the highway was free of Zombies up ahead and I breathed a sigh of relief as we finally broke through "Everyone ok back there?" I spoke into my radio as we made our way down towards La Push.

"Jesus that was close Sheriff" Emmett's gruff voice called back "But we are all ok, all cars accounted for"

"Paul?" I asked as I reached over the divider and once again took Alice's hand in my, entwining our finger and squeezing.

"Everyone's fine here Sheriff"

"Alright, it will take us about thirty minutes to get into La Push, make sure that everyone's prepared.

"10-4"

"10-4" they both called back.

"You alright?" I asked Alice and when she didn't answer me instead just sitting there stock still and unmoving, I began to panic. Her expression was one of absolute dread, her face drained of colour and her vacant eyes were fixed straight ahead "Alice?" I said again, trying to rise her from her stupor but it did nothing "Alice please your scaring me" I whispered, my hand releasing her limp one, instead it came up to cup her cheek with my thumb ghosting across her skin and the touch was enough to make her jump.

Sighing in relief I quickly glanced at the road before looking back over to her "Ali?"

"We're going to die aren't we" she stated rather than asked. I frowned as I let her word sink in, my gaze once again returning to road _'Could we die' _yes was the simple answer to that _'But would I let her die from this epidemic' _no.

"I'm not going to lie to you" I started as I looked her way again, for some reason I needed to look into her eyes for this "This situation we are in is bad, but _we _are not going to die. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you, that I can promise" when I finished I saw a ghost of a smile grace her delicate features and she quickly leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

"Ok" she murmured against my lips before she returned to her seat.

"Ok" I repeated with a nod of my head and as my eyes returned to the road, they immediately trained onto the sign up ahead.

'_Welcome to La Push'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So that's Chapter 9 hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry for the wait. **

**Question time - In a Zombie epidemic who would be the first person you would either call or go and get/save. **

**Thanks for reading and if you would be so kind as to leave a review, I would really appreciate it.**

**XxLostGirlXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Hey guys sorry for the lateness, just wanted to say that this is probably going to be the only update this week because I am busy all weekend and I wont have time to update. **

**I want to say thanks to everyone that had either added this story to their favourites or alert and of course the reviewers of Chapter nine: **

**MaddiMastermind, queenred12, ShadowCub, Random Peep, Classified Reader, AJ, lynettecullen, bleach number 1 fan, Mav72, secrets87, BtLaAtCtKtoo, Akasha Hallows27, redwolf22 and Kate636.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Bella's P.O.V**

I pulled up to the side of the highway when we were approximately ten minutes out of hitting the centre of La Push. I leaned forward in my seat, my eyes fixed intently on the road in front of me. I couldn't see any Zombies in vicinity but that didn't mean that they weren't here. I think we have all watched enough films to know that you have to expect the unexpected in situations like this.

I turned in my seat so that I could see into the woods that surrounded us from every angle, my right arm resting on the back of Alice's head rest. When I was happy that we weren't going to be attacked any time soon, I opened my door and jumped out. My sprained, right leg shaking under my weight. I huffed out an angry breath when I thought of me being injured, if there's one thing that I hate above anything else its being a liability "Emmett get over here" I called into my radio as I approached the Motor Home.

Gus wound down his window when I stopped in front of it and I could see that he was still angry with me. I didn't know if it was because of me accusing him of taking the weapons or because of me getting the better ride, but I'm going to go with the former.

"Sheriff" he more or less spat at me, his arms crossed against his chest tightly, eyes cast forwards.

"Gus…Paul you mind?" I asked with a subtle nod towards the Range Rover. He said that he didn't and started to make his way towards the Jeep whilst I still stood at Gus's window "It seems I owe you an apology" I sighed out after a couple of seconds, the problem here was that both me and Gus were equally stubborn, neither of us wanting to give in or admit defeat.

Emmett passed me a couple of seconds later and sensing that me and Gus were having a 'private moment' he headed straight towards Paul who I could see was now talking to Alice.

"Ya think!" he asked incredulously "You Cops are all the same…always picking on the little guy"

"My judgement was off for once and for that I'm sorry" I apologised sincerely and before he even opened his mouth I knew that some form of a sly comment was coming my way "But don't expect any special treatment" I snapped before moving away towards the Jeep "You coming?" I called over my shoulder, even though I hated him for it, he probably would have a few good ideas seen as he seems to be the only one that has any knowledge of what was happening out here.

The five of us were currently stood at the front of the Jeep, a map of Forks open on the hood as we examined it, trying to come up with some form of a plan "I'm just saying that it seems a little stupid for us all to go in there when we don't know how bad it actually is" I stated to the group and when I got nods and hums back in agreement I tapped a spot on the map with my forefinger.

"What's there?" Alice chimed as she stood on her tip toes so that she could see the top of the map and the point to which I was indicating.

"Its an old guard tower, it hasn't been used in over thirty years but I remember the council mentioning something about repairs last year. Its about twenty-twenty five feet off the ground" I reeled off as I strained to remember the specifics of the wooden structure, I pictured in my mind an image of me and my Dad being there when I was little. It was huge if I remember correctly, but that could just because I was so small. I knew that it would hold our group of people easily however, that I was sure of.

"Yeah that could work" Paul said thoughtfully as his finger trailed the route from our current spot to the tower "Hmm…should take us around ten minutes to get there"

"Ok so now that's sorted, who goes there and who goes into La Push?" Gus asked me and we all looked towards the group of survivors thoughtfully, my mind ticking off people I could and couldn't use.

Kadin? A definite yes, Sasha? No, Luce? Hmm maybe, Rosalie? Absolutely not, there is no way in hell I am letting her carry a gun or for that matter cover my back. Jacob? Yep I would use him in hopes of someone or thing in our case, takes care of him for me. All the others were either to young, to old or had lack of experience. Maddi, Emma, Serah, Dara and Gareth fit into two of these categories so I couldn't use them.

"I'll go get Kadin and Jacob, Em, Gus arm up" I instructed and with that I started to walk towards the Motor Home, that was until a pissed off Alice and an equally annoyed Paul stopped me in my tracks.

"Whoa hold on a second, why the hell am I not going?" Paul seethed.

"Yeah" was all the input Alice gave, but I could tell that if we weren't in the middle of the road and we weren't trying to keep quiet, she no doubt would be screaming her head off right now.

"Paul I need someone to stay here and protect everyone, you're the only one I trust enough to do it and Alice…" I trailed off at the end because I did have a very good reason as to why I was keeping her behind, but did I want to voice that in front of Paul? No.

I took her by the hand and led her to the side of the road and away from prying ears, Paul now long forgotten "Bella don't do this to me again" she all but begged "You go out there and I don't know if your going to come back to me"

"I know, I know" I soothed as I took a now sobbing Alice in my arms, I buried my face into her silky hair and breathed in deeply, my hands running up and down her arms as I tried to calm her down. "I can't concentrate" I mumbled into her hair.

"What?" she asked, pulling away slightly to look up at me with confused eyes.

"You being there, I won't be able to concentrate" I elaborated "I'd be so busy protecting you that everyone else, including me would suffer" I whispered "I need to know that your safe Ali" her face softened for a second at my words, but a moment later they were like stone.

"And what about me? How do you think I feel knowing that your _not _safe" she huffed out before walking away from me. I clenched my jaw in annoyance, man does she know how to make me feel like shit, I swear it's the pout.

Shaking my head I started towards the Motor Home again in search of Kadin, I found her inside sitting at the table with Sasha, Dara and Gareth, all of them holding a bundle of playing cards each.

"SNAP" Gareth all but shouted out in glee when he slammed his hand down onto the pile of cards in the centre of the table. I smiled warmly at him as he turned towards me with a cheeky grin on his face, whilst his sister was still staring at the cards in clear displeasure.

"Nice one kid" I congratulated him before my eyes came to rest on Kadin and the smile slipped from my face, I could see from the corner of my eye that Sasha's face had also fallen.

"No!" she whispered out angrily "Not again, find someone else" she snarled at me, her body moving in order to block Kadin from view.

"I don't have anyone else" I stated calmly.

"The hell y-"

"Babe" Kadin tried to interrupt her girlfriend, her hand coming up to rest on Sasha's shoulder and I winced in sympathy for her when I saw the lividness spread across her face.

"Don't you _dare babe _me" she fumed, slapping the offending hand away in the process, she stood from her seat and stormed towards me, for a second I thought she was going to hit me but all I got a body check. I staggered backwards and my injured leg only just managed to support me, I knew that I deserved it but man did that hurt. I watched as Kadin trailed miserably behind her and I would have laughed at how whipped she looked if this was a different situation.

"Jacob lets go" I sighed out and when I saw him moving from his spot in the corner I turned and walked back to the Jeep. My pace quickening when I saw Alice searching through my duffel bag for something, a huge smile spreading across her face when she found what she was looking for. She wrapped the gun holster around her waist and just as she was about to buckle the belt my hand reached forwards and stopped her "What the hell are you doing?" I spat furiously.

"I'm coming with you" she mumbled stubbornly, twisting her body to the left and the momentum loosened my grip and she quickly buckled the belt.

"I don't think so"

"I coming and that's that" she fumed as she pushed past me and started to walk towards Emmett who was looking over the map with Jacob. I wanted to scream at her, I was mad, no scratch that I was beyond mad I was fucking furious. Why do I have to pick the stubborn ones?

I knew that it was in her nature, people like us are built for this, we strive in difficult situations and that's why we do the jobs that we do, because most people don't have that temperament. But that doesn't mean that I have to like this part of her, who am I to judge though, I was going to do exactly the same thing to her and I expect Kadin to do it to Sasha as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

I stormed towards Emmett and Jacob, I was furious with her I mean why does she get to put herself in danger and I'm not allowed to _'How hypocritical of her' _I thought, deep down though I knew why she was doing it, however I couldn't get passed how pissed off I was with her at the minute, the red mist was firmly in place.

"Hey Ali-Cat, you and the Sheriff having a lovers tiff" Emmett joked with a cheeky grin on his face, all the while his eyes stayed cast down as he looked over the map.

"Hmm" was the only reply I gave, I so wasn't in the mood to joke around with him at the minute. Emmett raised his head and his eyes locked with mine, he sent me a warm knowing smile before he turned and spoke to Jacob.

We both knew that this behaviour wasn't like me, I have always been overly cheerful a smile always in place no matter what the situation. What was happening right now though was to much for me to handle, all those things I had heard. Those trapped peoples desperate pleas for help and Lacey, images of her mangled body filled me whenever I closed my eyes and her piercing screams were there every time there was a moment of silence.

Another thing that was playing on my mind as well was the fact of Lacey becoming one of the dead, I knew that Bella was probably wondering as well but so far she hadn't voiced her concerns. I however couldn't wait any longer and so I made my way over to the one person I knew would have some form of an explanation. I found him at the back of the Motor Home, sitting on the bumper as he took thoughtful swigs out of his canister of water "Gus" I greeted as I perched down on the bumper beside him and he nodded towards me in greeting, we sat there for a couple of seconds and I couldn't take the silence any longer "Did you see what happened to Lacey?" I asked and I took in my surroundings so that he couldn't see just how freaked out I actually was. I saw him look towards me before he answered.

"Yeah, messed up huh? Kid shouldn't die that young" he mumbled out and I saw him run his hand through his greasy hair before he sighed.

"I know, did you see what happened _after _she died?" I tried again actually looking at him this time. I could see the dials working behind his eyes and a couple of seconds later he shook his head and looked at me with an confused expression "She got back up" I whispered, almost to afraid of what I was actually saying.

"As in, she became a Zombie?"

"Yes, she almost bit me"

"Well shit" he breathed out as he got to his feet and started to pace backwards and forwards, mumbling incoherent gibberish under his breath "How can this actually be happening? I mean its like something out of a film"

"Hey guys, Bella's getting pretty impatient over there" we heard Paul say from around the other side of the Motor Home and I jumped when I saw his head pop around the corner.

"Jesus don't do that" I snapped at him, the palm of my hand resting over my now pounding heart. I heard him apologise as me and Gus walked away from him and towards a fidgeting Bella, who was stood next to the drivers side door. Kadin and Emmett were already in the back of the Jeep with Jacob in the front.

"We ready to go?" I asked her as I opened one of the back doors, ready to jump in without an answer however I was stopped when she put a restraining hand on my elbow and steered me towards the trunk of the Jeep. I opened my mouth ready to throw all sorts of insanities at her, I stopped myself though when I saw the defeated and worn out expression she wore.

Sighing she reached around my back and pulled out the sidearm that was tucked neatly into my trousers, she pressed the release button and the magazine fell into her outstretched hand, she checked that there was enough ammo before she put the magazine back in and loaded the chamber.

"Its ready to fire" she stated as walked behind me and attached the sidearm to my new holster. Coming back to stand in front of me she dug into her trouser pocket and handed me an extra two magazines "Shoot them in the head… and please be careful Ali" she all but whimpered at the end and I hated myself for making her feel like this. I took the few steps that separated us and kissed her deeply, trying with all my might to convey the emotions I was feeling.

We pulled away when we heard the car engines start up, both of us looking to the left to see that they were turning around and heading back the way we had come "Lets go" she said and with that she walked back around the Jeep and jumped into the drivers seat. I myself opened the door and noticed that there wasn't actually anywhere for me to sit seen as Gus had joined the other two in the back.

"Come on midget, jump on" Emmett teased as he tapped his knee, growling under my breath I hoisted myself up and sat down in his lap, my pout firmly in place with my arms crossed. Everyone laughed at my expression and I couldn't blame them, I looked like a kid that had just been told off.

We were driving in silence for a couple of minutes before I leaned forwards and took in Kadin's sombre expression "How's Sasha?" I asked and I got the answer to my question just from the way she winced.

"Pissed" was the only reply I got and I saw from the corner of my eye that Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Me and Alice have to tell you something" Gus spoke up, ending the uncomfortable silence that had descended on us.

"Yeah what's that?" Emmett queried.

"We think that if one of the Zombies bite you, it could bring you back to life" he reeled off and after he finished the car once again was consumed by silence.

"What about if they bite you but you don't die from it?" Jacob asked, his body turned around so that he could see the four of us in the back without having to strain his neck.

"Its just a theory Jacob we don't know anything yet" I explained to him, the last thing I wanted was for him to take this the wrong way. I mean for all we know it might be airborne or some sort of virus, it might not necessarily be the bites.

"Lets just check this place out and then we can start worrying about the det-FUCK" Bella screamed halfway through her speech, I leaned forwards in search of whatever made her scream out.

"Oh my god" I whispered out just as Bella turned the steering wheel sharply to left, causing the jeep to tilt onto two wheels for the briefest of seconds. When the screeching of the tires stopped we came to a complete standstill further down the street, the smoke encased us and prevented us seeing mere feet in front of us.

We sat there stock still for a couple of seconds all of us in some form of shock and as we regained our bearings the inevitable happened. The hunger filled moans was the first thing I registered and as I looked out of the windscreen I could faintly make out the silhouettes staggering towards us "AAAHHHH" I screamed loudly when a loud thud resounded around the Jeep, the noise coming from the window next to me and when my eyes fixed onto it I saw a male zombies face pressed up against the window, his white irises staring at me as he clawed at the window, attempting to get to his meal.

"DRIVE" Kadin screamed when the glass of my window started to crack. Bella started the Jeep and attempted to pull away, but now that the smoke had evaporated and we saw just how many of them there was, the severity of the situation hit us.

We were not going to be able to make it out of here alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hate to leave it here…no wait…I don't actually lol, is that mean of me?**

**Question time - If this was to happen and the world came to a standstill, name ****one**** thing that you would miss? It can be absolutely anything.**

**Thank you for reading and please if you have some time to spare, drop me a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I know I'm terrible and that this is two days late but I do have a very good reason as to why and you guys probably don't want to hear it but I'm going to say it anyway. Three very important words will explain the lateness of this chapter; **

**Mass Effect 3.**

**Yep I have been glued to my chair playing it constantly since it came out, but I took some time out and finished chapter for you guys. **

**Thanks to everyone that has added this to either their favourites or alerts and as usual the reviewers of Chapter 10:**

**MaddiMastermind (I'm wondering why you always manage to review first lol) secrets87, Random Peep, NormalityStinks (Lol I'm not going to mention Glee, but I like how you added your sister on the end, nice save lol) Classified Reader, ShadowCub, jori-belliceIsMyLife, bleach number 1 fan, lynettecullen, The DiscoMonster and Akasha Hallows27. **

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Hearing Alice scream made my heart stutter with terror, I looked through the rear view mirror and my eyes quickly fixed on her shaken form, her hands now covering her face almost like she was trying to shield herself from what she was seeing. This is exactly why I didn't want her here, my attention was now fully on her, my eyes searching and solving the dangers that she was facing rather than my own. I was so absorbed in her safety that it took Kadin's shouted demand to make me move.

As I started the Jeep I scanned the surrounding area and the incoming Zombies, in my head calculating the odds of survival, after I had processed it all I knew there and then that any attempts we made to get out of here would be futile. I had to try though, for me and Alice, for Kadin and Sasha, for Rosalie and Emmett, all of them including me were depending on the actions I was about to make. I wouldn't be beaten so easily and so soon, I will fight with every fibre in my body, even if it only saves a couple of lives, I will try "Sheriff move it" Gus snapped from the seat directly behind me.

"Yeah I'm trying Gus" I spat through clenched teeth, my annoyance and obvious distress shinning through. I may be the Sheriff of Forks but I am still human, I still have feelings and I am Sheriff that believes that emotion is not a sign of weakness, so I wasn't afraid or ashamed that everyone in Jeep was now seeing me fall apart, my calm of confident demeanour being chipped away as each passing second went by.

When I finally got the Jeep started I slammed my foot down on the accelerator and for a couple of seconds hope flooded through me, I could have laughed out in jubilation, we were making it out of here, all that worrying was for nothing. But as always reality came crashing down on me, the force so strong that I could almost feel the invisible force pushing down on my shoulders.

We had only made it ten feet down the street before we were surrounded by a dense swarm of around thirty Zombies. I cursed loudly when the Jeep began to slow before coming to a complete standstill and that's when it began, the moans of the dead filling the space around us, the sound almost like one of delight. It's the sound you make when you get home from a hard days graft and there's your dinner waiting for you on the table, and just as you sit down and sink into your chair, you take a deep breath and moan, because you know that what your about to eat is going to be glorious and you will savour every single bite of it.

Searching hands pounding on the windows, the glass starting to give way as more and more of them joined the forces, the Jeep started to shake as the dead began to get tired and restless from the work they were having to put in to get what they desired "Fuck, fuck, FUCK" I screamed out as I repeatedly slammed my hands down on the steering wheel in anger, as I calmed myself down by taking deep breaths my eyes settled onto a Zombie that was slowly clawing her way up the bonnet and towards me. For some reason I pictured that being me, was this what I was going to become, a brain dead murderer, taking life without feeling any remorse as they cried out in pain, no regret after the deed was done, no memory of the event even happening.

Whilst I sat there pondering my present and future however short that maybe, all the others were trying to fend off the incoming Zombies that were now trying to enter the Jeep through the broken windows, the sound of the gunfire was echoing down the street and I knew that if some of the dead didn't know that we were here, they definitely knew now. Jacob had the hardest job because whilst I was out of it he had to not only cover his window but mine as well, with Kadin covering the windscreen.

I leant my head back against the headrest, ignoring everyone's shouts for me to snap out of it, snap out of what? Have I not done enough, was I not the one who got us out of there, was I not the one that saved peoples necks in Forks, if anyone deserves a break its me and I sure as hell don't need people yelling at me whilst I try to rest.

I sat there like a useless fool just staring at a small cigarette burn on the roof of the Jeep, my hand running across it absent mindedly "Sheriff?…For fucks sake she's lost it" I heard Jacob hiss out from beside me, but I wasn't paying attention because as I sat there an idea struck me, reaching above my head I opened the sun roof up as far as it would go and when that was done I raised my gun and shot two precise holes in the roof, daylight shinning through the holes I had created. I raised my right hand and squeezed it through the first hole and began to yank at the metal, hoping beyond hope that this idea would actually work "Alice take over" Emmett instructed her and my eyes settled on her shaken form for the briefest of seconds and what I saw was terrifying to me. Seeing her having to protect herself by killing another was heartbreaking, her face was what scared me the most however, I could see that this was killing her inside, every bullet that she shot was like a dagger to the chest for her.

I shook my head and got back to the task in hand which was now coming along nicely with the brute force Emmett was exuding "Ammo" Gus grunted from the back seat whilst persistently tapping me on the shoulder.

"I'm busy Gus get one of the others" I snapped as I continued to tug at the metal, I could feel my hands ripping to shreds as I did, the sharp edges of the roof cutting into my skin, blood now trailing down both of my arms, but I didn't stop because if I did I knew that that would be it for us. The smell of the blood seemed to only enrage their hunger as they began to overwhelm us, their moans coming faster and longer as more hands began to grab at me through my broken window.

"Everyone's out" he whispered in my ear because he didn't want anyone else to hear that the two magazines in my trouser pocket were the only ones we have left. I stopped to take in his grave face and I knew that he has already accepted his fate, he was ready for the inevitable but he sure as hell was going out with a fight. Nodding my head in some form of an silent agreement I dug my bloody hand into my trouser pocket and handed him the last two magazines.

"Thank you Sheriff" he mumbled before he loaded his gun, I was shocked by the formality he had shown, but I knew that it was his way of saying goodbye.

I groaned loudly as I pushed with all my might, my eyes fixed on the woman in the back of the Jeep, she was the one that was getting me through this, her safety, her welfare, just her being anywhere but here was what I was thinking as the cuts in my hands deepened and the pain increased tenfold, my teeth buried in my arm as I bit down on the skin there to stop myself from crying out.

I all but collapsed in my seat when Emmett suggested that the hole we had created was big enough for everyone to fit through "Come on guys" I instructed and one by one we all made our way onto the roof of the Range Rover, each of us laying down some covering fire when the others were heading up.

I was the last one up naturally and as I stood up, I silently berated myself. Yes I have just got us out of the car, but now I saw that there was not even a smidgen of hope of us getting out of here, I hadn't just saved their lives, the only thing I have done is prolonged their deaths.

My eyes scanned the street we had stopped on, bungalows either side of the street as far as the eye could see, doors and windows smashed either from people trying to get in or out. Cars that had been abandoned in the earlier stages of the infection left strewn across the road and then of course the dead, their arms in the air, hands grasping at thin air as they tried to get to us, begging eyes fixed on someone on the Jeep, hoping that we would just jump and enter their waiting embrace, this couldn't be it though, I wouldn't let this be it "HELLO!…HHEELLLOOOOO…SOMEBODY HELP US!" I screamed at the top of my lungs frantically, spit flying from my mouth as I became more desperate and I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I continued to yell out "HELLO, HELLO, PLEASE!" I spun on the spot of space that I had on the roof and saw that there was nothing or nobody that could aid an escape.

"HELP!"

"WE NEED HELP" the others began to shout.

"I'm out" Jacob said through our persistent screaming, I turned and saw him patting himself down in hopes of finding ammo that maybe he had forgotten about, when he came up with nothing he swore loudly and threw the useless weapon at the Zombie that was now crawling up the bonnet.

"Me too" Kadin mumbled.

"And me" Alice whispered from beside me, sighing I took her dainty hand in mine and squeezed gently "I'm sorry Bella…I should never have come"

"No you shouldn't have" I muttered and the tearful gaze I got in return from her was earth shattering "But I forgive you" I added afterwards, her with a hurt and saddened face was not the last thing I wanted to see on this earth, I wanted the fun and carefree Alice I have always known and loved but I knew that I wasn't going to get that in this situation, so I guess I will just be content with her just being here.

"Paul come in" I heard Emmett say into his radio whilst the other three stamped on the prying hands of the dead, preventing them from getting up here, for now anyway.

"This is Paul over"

"I need you to do me a favour…wait is Rose with you?" he asked in after thought before he carried on, obviously whatever he wanted to say was to much for her to hear over a radio.

"No she's in the car behind me, we are about two minutes out you want me to get her to call you back?"

"I don't have two minutes…" he paused and I watched as he took a deep breath before saying his goodbye and I couldn't take it, the guilt that was eating away at me was to much for me to handle, so I buried my face in Alice's silky locks and closed my eyes as I breathed her in, wishing that I didn't have to hear this "Tell…tell her that I'm sorry and that love her, her and our little bambino" my head shot up at his last word and it felt like I had just had the air punched out of me as I gasped for air "Tell her I like Tristen, he should be named after one of his Granddads after all" he said with huge grin on his face, before it crumbled and this has to be the first time I have ever seen him like this, his jokester persona vanishing before my eyes "Take care of her for me will you?" he begged with tears brimming in his light blue eyes, the signs of how this was affecting him starting to show more on his face now "Promise me" he demanded gruffly.

"I-I promise" Paul declared "I promise" he repeated before the radio went silent, I watched as Emmett closed his eyes and breathed out what I can only describe as sigh of relief.

"You never said" I croaked out, tears brimming at the idea of him never getting to see his child, the child that him and Rosalie have been trying for, for most of their relationship.

"I was going to tell you…the right time just never came up"

"Still, you should have stayed behind"

"No, I made the decision to come, I could have said no but didn't, this is on me not you" he snapped as his gaze came to fix on me "Despite what you might be thinking you've done good Sheriff" he whispered with a bow of his head "This isn't your fault" as he said the words my eyes flicked to everyone that was with me and the nods I got back in return were heart warming.

I was just about to open my mouth to speak when I heard the most amazing thing ever, the screech of tires from further down the street, as I tried to find the source of the noise I noticed that so did the Zombies, their attention for now wavering away from us.

A blue sports car was speeding towards us from down the street and I could faintly make out the form of a mans upper body hanging out of the passenger window "COME ON YOU UGLY FUCKERS" I heard the man scream as the car neared and I watched with disbelief as the dead completely forgot about the meal that was standing right in front of them, instead going on a different pursuit for food. The car slowed before doing a one-eighty spin in the middle of the road so it was facing the other way and started to drive in the opposite direction, the dead conveniently following them.

"Why are they leaving us" Alice whispered in my ear and instead of answering her question I raised my forefinger to my lips, signalling for her to stay silent.

I could faintly make out the sounds of a second engine, the noise getting louder as they neared, I knew that this was rescue the only problem was that so did the Zombies. The noise attracting the majority of them back towards us "Go" I ordered as I backed up, making the others move towards the end of the Jeep in the process "Go" I said a little louder as I now turned and as I did a white van came round the corner and towards us, I could have sworn I saw a white light surround the vehicle as the savour neared us.

"Come on their getting closer" a young man urged as he slid the side door of the van open and began to wave at us frantically. I was just helping Alice down into Emmett's waiting arms when I heard a piercing scream come from behind me, I stood up straight from where I was on the top of the Jeep and saw that the Zombies had surrounded the blue sports car. The man in the passenger seat was still hanging out of the window but now he had a group of Zombies surrounding him, the flesh of his stomach being ripped open as he screamed in agony, his intestines ripped out as snatching hands took what they could.

I couldn't take it anymore and had to look away and it dawned on me that whilst I was watching the man being eaten alive I had zoned out, blocking everything else that was happening around me out. The first thing I saw was that I was once again surrounded on the top of the Jeep, my exit route to the van now gone, the next thing I saw was Alice being held by Emmett as she kicked and screamed for me from where she was in the back of the van "BEELLLLAAAA" she screamed, tears streaming down her face and in that moment all I wanted was to be in her arms, to feel the warmth of her body as I soothed her.

"GO!" I shouted as some of the dead staggered towards the van "JUST GO"

"NO, NO STOP" she demanded as the girl started the engine and began to pull away "NO, PLEASE BELLA, PLEEESSSEEE" she screamed as her body began to sag in defeat and that's the last I saw of her before the young boy slid the door closed.

I watched as the van drove further and further into the distance until finally it was just a pinprick in the distance, I turned around and took a deep breath trying to keep in the tears that were threatening to consume me. As I stood there I couldn't help but let a small smile work its way onto my face, she's safe now, she is ok, I have done all that I needed to do.

My hands came up and rested on my holster for a few seconds before I popped the button and took out my sidearm, I checked the magazine and saw that I had just two bullets left, I loaded the chamber, my hands starting to shake as the time got closer and closer. I raised the gun upwards and rested it against my temple, the cold metal making me shiver, my finger resting on the trigger, applying pressure but not enough to actually shoot the weapon.

I stood there for a few moments and watched as the dead managed to crawl their way towards me, hands now grasping at my boots as they began to tug making me stagger slightly. I knew then that it was time, my bottom lip trembled and my vision began to blur, my heart pounding heavily against my chest now as the inevitable neared, my thoughts racing as it tried to reason with me but I had no choice, it was either this or being eaten alive.

I closed my eyes and remembered the time I had taken Alice to my meadow in the middle of the forest, her perfect features glowing in the sun as she twirled around amongst the tall grass and colourful flowers, her magical laughter caressing every fibre in my body, her green eyes so alive and carefree as she glanced over at me. She will never know that that was the happiest day of my life, the day that I actually realised just how much I had fallen in love with her, how much I needed that little ray of sunshine in my life. I remembered what I whispered then as I stood at the edge of the clearing and she was oblivious to the words I had spoken but hopefully as my lips formed the words she would be able to hear them as she drove to safety.

"I love you Mary Alice" I whispered out and towards her as I took my last breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Don't kill me lol, as you all know this isn't the end of the story but is it the end of Bella?**

**Another update will be up this week so you wont have to wait to long, whether its Sunday or earlier I don't know, depends how much time I spend on my new game lol, man I'm like a little kid sometimes.**

**I cant for the life of me think of a question cause I have ran out of ideas, hmm maybe you guys can ask me a question and I will answer it in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please if you can spare the time drop me a review, it may prompt me to get of my arse and write lol.**

**XxLostGirlXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Phew I managed to do it, Random Peep you should be honoured lol its up before the 19****th**** so hopefully you will be able to read it before you leave and good luck with basic training. **

**Questions that people asked will be answered at the bottom, don't want this to be a huge authors note at the start of the chapter lol.**

**Thanks to everyone that has added this to either their favourites or alerts and of course the reviewers of Chapter 11 (I was glad to see that I had so many, you don't know how much I appreciate everyone of them).**

**Bleach number 1 fan, Classified Reader, Zwarte Wolf, X Ace X, tank-a-roonie, Random Peep, MaddiMastermind (I think in jinxed you lol), Sachiko yuri, lynettecullen, NormalityStinks, Freaky Werewolf, Mav72, jori-belliceIsMyLife, EpicSouls, BtLaAtCtKtoo, queenred12, Akasha Hallows27 and Bellicewriter1 (Lol that would be gross).**

**Also before you guys carry on I'm looking for a beta reader for this fic, one that could help me with spelling mainly but also some help with the plot would be helpful, so if you guys know anybody could you let me know, thanks. **

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V <strong>

"I love you Mary Alice" I breathed out, my finger apply pressure on the trigger my eyes sweeping my surroundings, trying to savour as much detail as possible in my last moments on this earth. I frowned as something I saw peaked my interest, possibilities running through my mind as I evaluated the pros and cons of what I was thinking "Screw it" I said as I moved the gun away from my head and aimed it at a new target, closing my left eye as I concentrated on the sports cars gas tank and fired.

I hissed when I saw that I made the shot but it didn't have the desired effect I wanted, the only thing I had managed to do was make the gasoline leak out of the bullet hole I had created.

I knew that I only had a couple of seconds before one of the Zombies bit me and I had to decide whether I wanted to waste my last bullet on trying again, or doing what I planned at the beginning and end my life. I raised the gun and aimed again "Please, please, please" I chanted as I pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

I sat there in Emmett's strong embrace sobbing my heart out, she's gone, Bella's gone and I did nothing to prevent it. How could I do that to her? I love her and I just left her standing there.

The scene played through my head again and again the memory now permanently etched in my mind, she stood there and watched me leave with her shoulders slumped and her eyes brimming with tears that she didn't want to shed in front of me. The Zombie's surrounding her was the worst thing though, even though I could have done nothing to prevent it when I was with her I knew that she was safer when she was in my arms. Now she was alone as they started to climb their way towards her, the hunger in their eyes was disarming as more and more of them noticed that one of us had been stranded.

Images of her being ripped apart and eaten like she was this weeks special was making my sobs rack my body even more, the pain she was going to experience, I didn't even want to think about it. What hurt even more as well was the question that had been on everyone's lips since the van drove away, 'Would she become one of them?' I don't know but for some reason I couldn't see Bella allowing that to happen.

I listened half heartedly as the others in the van conversed, there seemed to be some sort of dispute on where we should go. I couldn't care less, without Bella nowhere was ever going to be more than a place that I rested my head as I spent the night awake thinking of her. Bella was my home, her strong but yet so gentle embrace was where I wanted to spend my life, cocooned in our own little secret place where nobody could touch us, as long as we had each other we would be ok.

"No!" Gus snapped making me jump from the sudden harsh tone he used "Sorry Doc" he whispered over to me with a light tap on the knee and I felt Emmett's arms tighten around me.

"Gus is right we should go to the guard tower" Kadin said from the back, the van was so dark that I could only just make out her silhouette but I could tell from the fierce words that she spoke that she was itching to get back to Sasha.

"But what about mom" the young boy whispered to his sister who was obviously considering what my group was saying "We cannot just leave her behind"

"She is not alone Seth and besides the road is thick with those things, we won't get through"

"We have to try" he cried out in disbelief.

"Soon, lets just get these people back, rest up and then we will go, ok?" she tried to reason with him.

"Ok" he mumbled deject fully and I could sympathise with him, he was leaving behind a love one without really knowing if they were still alive. I sat there now with my eyes fixed onto the back of the boys head as he looked out of the passenger window, the others directing the girl towards the guard tower.

Time seemed to elude me as we drove, what was twenty minutes seemed like mere seconds to me, I felt drained both physically and mentally, my eyes heavy and I could already feel them starting to flutter shut as the exhaustion swept over me, I welcomed the promise of sleep with eagerness as it promised tranquillity, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

I awoke slowly to sound of worried voices, I kept my eyes closed, nobody realising that I was awake and I wanted it that way because I couldn't yet face the sympathetic looks, the words of comfort that in reality would never mean anything to me, so I was content to just lay here on the hard wooden floor and not move a muscle.

"I'm so glad your ok" Rosalie whispered to someone who I assumed was Emmett.

"Shh don't cry" he soothed gently and I heard movement next to me and then the sounds of Rosalie's cries being muffled by something "I'm here"

"It could have been you, when Paul told me…" she croaked the end coming out in a quiet strangled cry "Don't ever do that to me again"

"I won't, I will always come back to you" he declared and the words caused my heart to stutter with pain as my body registered the words that Bella had once spoken to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want to hear the loving words being passed between them when I couldn't have the woman that I loved beside me promising me the same things. I turned around noisily fainting restlessness, hoping that it would be enough to make them stop talking that way "Will she be ok?" Rosalie asked and I could here the sympathy lacing her words, anger surged through me, I didn't need or want her pity.

"Alice has always been strong, she will get through this" Emmett assured her and I could have laughed at how naive they all were, why would they assume that I would be ok? What because I have always been a cheerful person bubbling with enthusiasm, people didn't know that it was all just an act, they didn't understand how hard it was for me to put on that mask everyday and be somebody that I am not. One person has only ever called me out on it and that was Bella, she saw through the façade the moment she saw me. I could be happy and joyous, I could be anything I wanted to be but only with her, only ever with her.

The two lovers were thankfully cut short in their talking when someone else joined them "Hey" the person greeted and I instantly recognised it as Jacobs voice.

"Hi"

"Hello Jacob"

"You heard anything?" Jacob asked and I couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about.

"No I've been trying but nothings come through"

"Do you think it could have been her?" the eagerness in his voice made me frown as I really started to get impatient, I almost wanting to sit up right and demand to know what the hell was going on.

"Maybe, but even if it was she wouldn't be able to survive an explosion like that" Emmett answered and I could tell that he didn't want to believe what he was saying, but explosion?

"This is Bella were talking ab-" he was cut off by my movement, my head quickly turning towards the group of three that were sat huddled in the corner.

"Did you say Bella could be alive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V<strong>

The first blast knocked me off my feet and I landed painfully onto my back on top of the Jeep, I didn't expect the explosion to be that bad, what I wanted was for the Zombies to burn, my theory being that them being on fire might make their first instinct stall for a second which could enable my escape. I lay there for a second regaining my bearings, a ringing noise in both my ears, I shook my head in hopes of getting rid of it but funnily enough it didn't work.

I quickly jerked away when one of the Zombies managed to grab my arm, its grip painful as it held on tight and started to tug me towards it. Getting to my knees whilst managing to snatch my arm away from him, I looked over at the mess I had made. I had created a good enough explosion but there was still to many of them around me and with no bullets left I couldn't create another explosion.

Like someone was answering my prayers the car next to the now burning blue sports car, suddenly went up and not a second later a second explosion shook the surrounding area. I managed to stay on my knees this time my arms raised in order to shield my face from the intense heat and also any shrapnel that the car sent flying. The Zombies that were stood in the gasoline went up like torches, their arms now flailing above their heads as they registered that something was amiss, it didn't however make them stop their pursuit of me like I had hoped.

I watched in disbelief as more and more cars went up, what was worse though was that the trail of gasoline was now heading towards the Jeep "Shit" I mumbled as I spun on the spot trying to come up with a plan and quick. I ran down onto the hood of the Jeep and jumped through the air, landing badly onto the Sedan that was five feet away. I only just managed to scramble my way onto the hood and over towards the trunk of the car when the Jeep went up, sending my body hurtling into the air.

I cried out as I landed on the tarmac and I could feel the glass and debris imbedded into my back, also when I landed the air was taken out of me as I landed on something sharp. I didn't have time to dwell on the pain though because the alight Zombies were now staggering towards me, their skin dripping from their bodies almost like they were made out of wax, flames of flailing limbs nearing.

Getting to my feet I attempted to run down the road we had come down earlier but my path was blocked by more of the dead, I was surrounded without any way out, panicking I got down on my hands and knees and crawled under one of the cars.

I crawled on my belly underneath the vehicle, my arms being ripped to shreds as I continued through the glass that was strewn across the road. Hands grabbed for me, some of them managing to get a hold of my legs, but a swift kick was enough to make them loosen their grip.

I watched in disbelief as trail of alight gasoline slithered towards me "Give me a break" I coughed out, the smoke surrounding me finally taking its effect on my lungs.

In that moment I didn't know what would be worse, being eaten or burnt alive cause inevitably I was going to die from one of them. I cried out when I felt two sets of hands take hold of my legs once again but no matter how much I flailed and kicked I couldn't get out of this one. I was being dragged out from underneath the car I had dived under, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, I could already hear my screams in my head almost like my mind was teasing me before it even happened "Will you get the fuck up" a gruff voice snapped from above me, frowning I opened one eye slowly to see two men stood over me, their guns held up as they continued to fire at the approaching Zombies.

"We need to leave _now_" the slightly younger man said panicky. Sensing that I should get up now I struggled to get to my feet, I was in a bad way and I knew it when the gruff speaking man had to help me get up.

"Here" he said as he threw my right arm around his shoulder effectively taking my weight off of my feet, I hissed in pain when I felt the skin on my stomach stretch making me feel more than a little queasy, I didn't have the guts to look down but in the back of my mind I knew it was life-threatening "This way" he ordered the younger one as he strode towards a bungalow.

The young boy sighed with relief when he shut the front door behind us, the accompanying bangs from the dead making him jump in fright however "We cant stay here long…I'm Sam this is Jared" he introduced nodding over towards the boy who was now sheepishly looking through the peep hole in the door.

"I need a doctor" I gasped as I all but collapsed into an arm chair, my right hand now gently resting over the wound in my stomach my suspicions confirming how serious it was when I pulled my hand away to see that my blood was now dripping from it.

"Yeah good luck finding one of them around here" Jared mumbled from where he stood.

"I have one, all we need to do is get to her" I said looking up at Sam with pleading eyes "Please"

"Where?" he asked and I could tell that he was somewhat reluctant from the way he said it.

"The old guard tower near the Grandmere Lake" I hissed, the adrenaline that had been flowing through my veins was slowly starting to deplete which made the amount of pain I should have been feeling present.

"That's what? A twenty minute journey? How do you expect us to get there, fly?" Jared snickered and if I wasn't practically hunched over in this chair I would have got up and smacked him around the head

"Hey, she is a Sheriff, be more respectful" Sam reprimanded him for me, for all the good it did. Huffing the young boy walked towards the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge "Sorry about him"

"Its ok…I really need to get this seen to" I begged nodding towards my stomach.

"I know, keep an eye on the kid whilst I try and get us some wheels" he said as he got to feet.

"Thank you"

"No problem" he mumbled before making his way towards the back door. I felt my eyes begin to droop after he left and I gave in when the fight to keep them open was to much work. The last thought that was running through my head before I fell unconscious was that I was going to see Alice again, I was keeping my promise after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

"We need to go and get her" I fumed as I followed Emmett through the cramped space of the tower which was split into two rooms, families were huddled together talking quietly, other looking on longingly wishing that they had their loved ones there to comfort them.

"You know I would if I could Alice" Emmett said bringing me back to the present and task in hand.

"Then give me the keys and I'll go myself" I muttered my anger now starting to get the better of me, why was no one trying to help, even Jacob seemed against the idea and he was the one that was so happy at the idea of her being alive.

"Your not going out there alone" Emmett said his dangerous gaze burning into mine, warning me that I was treading on very thin ice. I laughed out in exasperation when I met everyone's eyes only for them to break contact as soon as we made it.

"Is no one willing to go look for her" I cried, isn't my Bella worthy of one last ditch attempt at saving her.

"At what cost?" Sasha asked, her arm wrapped tightly around Kadin's frozen form "We've risked enough already" she said as she turned to look at her girlfriend before resting her head on her shoulder.

"Risked enough" I repeated hollowly "She would have gone back for you…She saved Kadin's life, Emmett's, Gus's, mine and yours Jacob" I said bitterly my finger pointing at every single one of them "Does her life mean so little? Has she not done enough for you all to take the _fucking risk_, she is the reason that we are standing here now and what does she get in return?" I spat on the floor in disgust before opening the hatch in the middle of the floor, ready to go out there and get her on foot if need be. I descended the ladder ignoring everyone's pleas for me to come back, jumping the last few steps I hit the leafed ground with a huff.

"Alice wait!" I heard Lucy shout from above, looking up I saw that she was making her way down the ladder along with Sasha and Kadin "We're coming with you" she stated as she walked up to me along with the other two.

"I'm sorry Alice, I wasn't thinking straight" Sasha said sincerely "We have these" she added holding up a set of keys that were dangling from her middle finger.

"Its ok…come on" I said with a wave of my hand as we moved towards the car. We made it no more than a couple of feet before a small Golf was driving down the dirt road towards us. We all stop and look on in some form of disbelief when we see two men in the driver and passenger seats, who knew that more people would have the same idea as we did. The man who was driving jumped out of the car frantically when it came to a stop next to the vehicle we were just about to get in, he ran to the back door of the Golf and opened it whilst starting to talk "She is in a bad way I don't know if she going to make it" he spoke and I could see the sweat running down his worried features.

"What's her injury? Age? Name?" I asked going into Doctor mode as I neared them.

"Erm…"

"Its ok just let me take a look at her" I reassured as I finally stopped in front of him and he moved just enough for me to see who lay unconscious in the back of the car "Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hope you guys liked it, I think a lot of you will be glad that Bella made it out of there but do you think that she will live?**

**Questions;**

**Bleach number 1 fan - What do you think of ME3's ending? - I haven't finished it yet but I have been hearing bad things about the ending's that you get, I will tell you this though, if I get a bad one I will be well and truely pissed off lol.**

**Random Peep - If you were in Bella's situation, would you be able to pull the trigger on yourself? - Honestly probably not, I'd worry to much about the pain lol. I find it fascinating in a way about how we perceive everything as we get older, that moment when your about to do something potentially dangerous, how your body tries to do it however your mind stops you. That is what I imagine that moment to be like, so no I definitely wouldn't be able to do it.**

**BtLaAtCtKtoo - If you were about to die and were allowed to listen to one song what would that song be - Hmm you had me thinking on this one lol, there is so many, recent and old but I'm going to go with one that would mean something rather than a random one that I just like. Ahh its to hard lol, like I've said in my profile Reggae music is kind of big in my family when I was younger anyway and every time I hear a certain song it reminds me of my childhood so I would like a song like that. **

**It **_**has **_**to be Bob Marley and I'm going to go for…No Woman, No Cry (The live version though, it lasts 7 minutes and 8 seconds, it would be a nice long last song lol).**

**Queenred12 - Your theory on them just having to survive longer than the Zombies? - It's a good theory like in 28 days later when they only had to survive long enough for the infected to starve. A lot of Zombie movies and books go for the whole rotting on the outside but making sure that the brain is the only living organ, leaving the 'need to feed' as their only motor function. **

**I agree with you though, surely the Zombies would cease to 'live' eventually but seen as they don't need a heart beat to live could that actually happen? And how long would it take in your opinion?**

**Thanks to everyone that asked a question hopefully my answers are adequate. For my question I'm going to steal BtLaAtCtKtoo's lol (I like it that much) So if you was about to die and you were able to listen to **_**one **_**song, what would it be and why?**

**Please review if you have time.**

**XxLostGirlXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hey guys, a week late I know but I have been really busy. More bad news, I don't think I will be able to update next weekend either because I'm going away for a few days. **

**Plus anyone living in England that's reading this, did you see the weather this week? Sunny as hell. I am a little too red at the minute and it feels like I'm on fire lol. My own fault as my mother keeps saying, but what does she know? You've got to soak up the rays whenever you can living here.**

**Anyway on with the show, thanks to everyone that has added this to their alerts, favourites and those of you that reviewed Chapter 12:**

**MaddiMastermind (I'm not saying anything ;), queenred12, BtLaAtCtKtoo, Classified Reader, lynettecullen, Bellicewriter1, Random Peep, bleach number 1 fan, Akasha Hallows27, steviiesnap, xMaskedDestroyerx, MV23 and (Last but not least ;) Rose829**

**Special thanks to my new beta queenred12, you did great making sense of my rambling lol.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

"Move", I hissed angrily at Paul who was loitering around behind me as I struggled to set Bella's limp body down on the blanket that Rosalie had just placed down on the floor, the eldest of the two men from the Golf carrying her feet whilst I held her under her shoulders. I knew that she was critical as soon as I saw her in the back of the Golf but now the severity of the situation actually hit me full force when we carefully placed her down. Her shirt and trousers were drenched in sticky blood, the dark red liquid still oozing through her shirt, dripping onto the brown woolen blanket.

"What do you need", Emmett asked as he shifted from one foot to the other next to me and even though I was still pissed at him for earlier he was the help, the help that would inevitably save my Bella's life.

"My first aid kit", I instructed, "and more space please, I don't want everyone seeing her like this" I added when I thought of people seeing her in this state, vulnerable and near death, I knew that when she woke she wouldn't be happy with me if I let them see.

"Ok everyone, give her some privacy, Rose could you grab another blanket and block the area off please", Emmett asked as he went to retrieve my first aid kit and I heard Rosalie busying herself with pinning the blanket to the ceiling effectively blocking us from view. I myself slowly started to unbutton Bella's shirt, careful to not dislodge whatever was inside of her stomach.

I gasped when I had her shirt all the way open and saw a shard of glass imbedded in the right side of her stomach, roughly an inch of red stained glass was protruding out.

"Emmett", I called out when more blood started to gush out of the wound, "hurry", I begged desperately and in the next breath he was knelt beside me, his drained pale face making me frown but I didn't say anything, I didn't have time. I reached for the first aid kit which he had placed within my reach and popped the two buttons, opening it fully I grabbed a handful of bandages and started packing the wound cautiously.

"What else do you need", I heard him ask as I focused on stemming the blood flow and even with my eyes staring intently at the wound on Bella's stomach, I still managed to see Rosalie crouch down opposite me, her hands coming forwards in order to aid me.

"I need a surgeon…and preferably an OR", I said through clenched teeth because as I have told Bella once before I am no surgeon. I am first response, which means that all I do is make sure that they live until we reach the hospital, at which point the trained and well practiced surgeons take over.

Having packed the wound to the best of my ability I took hold of Rosalie's hands and placed them either side of the wound, silently instructing her to keep them there. My attention now turned to Bella's wrist as I held two fingers to her pulse and watched as my watch ticked by, counting the beats in my head.

"Her pulse is weak", I sighed out as I carefully placed her wrist back down, "she needs a blood transfusion before we do anything", I think out loud more to myself than the other two. I knew I would have to open her up to make sure that the glass hadn't punctured anything or caused internal bleeding, I also knew that if I did that she would lose even more blood than she has already so she definitely needs a transfusion before I can start.

"Well what blood type is she", Rosalie asked, looking between Emmett who just shrugged his shoulders and me. An occasion has never arisen where I needed to know her blood type so I shook my head in defeat. "Can we wake her up", she inquires after a few moments of silence, I could tell by the look on her face when I glanced at her that she was uncertain about the suggestion she had made.

"Technically I can, but the pain would be excruciating", I reluctantly inform her because even though she had only just suggested it I knew that we would be moving forward with her idea.

The reason I was reluctant was simply because of the pain she would feel if I woke her up, plus we only ever do this in extreme cases. Bella's body had gone into shock and shut itself down to prevent itself from becoming overwhelmed. Me waking her would bring her out of that sleep filled haven her body had put her in and back to reality, very fast.

"Emmett come and hold her shoulders, Rosalie I need you to stay as still as possible for me", I instructed whilst searching through my kit for the smelling salts I saw earlier, it's usually used for people that have fainted or are feeling light headed, not for people that are critically ill but seeing as it is all that I have, I have to improvise.

I rip open the packet and leant down so that I was hovering over her, I ran the packet under her nose making sure that she got a strong enough whiff of the salts. It took longer than usual but the first sign of it working was when her nose started to scrunch up in distaste, the next was her eyes snapping open and everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. Bella's frightened eyes filled with tears, her shoulders jerked forwards and Emmett only just managed to hold her down

"AAAAHHHHHHH", she screamed loudly as she began to thrash around on the floor, gasping for air, hands clutching mine and Rosalie's clothes as she tried to control herself.

"Bella, Bella listen…please baby I need you to concentrate for me", I begged, my hand coming up to rest on her cheek and I carefully guided her so that she was looking directly at me.

"Ali", she croaked out, tiny gasps still leaving her as she struggled to breathe.

"Yes it's me, I need to know what blood type you are Bella" I say whilst tapping her cheek lightly when her eyes started to flutter close, "Your blood type Bella" I asked more forcibly now.

"I-it…hur-…hurts Ali", she whimpered her cloudy brown eyes resting on mine, her body convulsing slightly and face reddening as she struggled through the pain.

"I know hunny, I know, but I need your blood type", I repeated, she frowned as she tried to process my words.

"A…A" she stuttered her eyes now almost closed as she began to lose consciousness "A p-pos-."

"A positive? Is that right Bella", I tried to confirm but I was losing her and fast, right before her eyes fluttered shut for the final time I heard a whispered 'yes' which was more than enough for me. "Do either of you", I asked hopefully.

"No."

"No."

"Me neither, ok Emmett can you go around and ask everyone what blood type they are", I said as I began to once again rummage through my first aid kit, looking for anything that I could use when I opened her up. I knew before I even started that the equipment I needed wouldn't be in here but just for my mind's sake I looked anyway. All I found were bandages, antiseptic wipes, stitches and plasters, none of them really that useful at the minute. I had to get to a hospital so that I could collect everything that I needed but I couldn't leave her in case her condition deteriorates and there is no one here.

* * *

><p><strong>Kadin's P.O.V<strong>

I stood opposite the grey colored blanket that Rosalie had put up to give Bella some privacy and Alice room to work without any disruptions. The sounds and whimpers that I could hear coming from Bella made me cling to Sasha who was wrapped tightly in my arms. The noise making me have flashbacks of my time in the army; faces of those that had been injured or worst killed, the gunfire and screams echoing in my head. Moments like that were always with me, how could someone ever forget seeing and hearing those things?

My therapist had tried and failed to help me when I returned home, it was standard procedure to see someone after you returned from tour and I hated every single second of it. As if living through all that shit wasn't enough they made you _talk _about it afterwards, what you saw, how you felt and if you think you were to blame. Stupid questions I know but that's what they asked and I pretended to be ok, blocked out everything I saw and ignored the nightmares that plagued me every night, if I didn't they would have had me in there for years and I wasn't having that

"You ok", I hear Sasha's voice say from a distance even though she was right next to me, in my mind I was back there, stood in the baking sun whilst shouting at someone to take cover. This memory I remember just like it was yesterday, it was a frequent in my life.

"Hey guys, what blood type are you", Emmett asked rather bluntly, the sound of his gruff voice bringing me back to the present with a harsh snap.

"What", I asked with a frown, ignoring the worried glances I was getting from the woman beside me, instead I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze letting her know that I would tell her later.

"Bella needs a blood transfusion", he clarified.

"Oh, erm B negative", I answer, my free hand unconsciously reaching up to rest on the dog tags that reside underneath my t-shirt.

"I'm O", I hear Sasha say to him, "is there anything we can do to help", she asks as he scribbled our names and blood types down in his notebook, after he was done he looked between us both and shook his head.

"I don't think so but I'll ask Alice for you", he said before moving away to another young couple who were huddled together in the corner of the room. I feel Sasha rest her head on my shoulder and I lay mine on top of hers gently.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not yet", I sigh out, "come on let's sit down."

What feels like hours later a tired and drained looking Emmett emerges from the other side of the blanket and walks towards the two of us as we sit eating out of one of the ration packs Paul had given us. It was nearing six at night now and after many complaints from everyone he had finally conceded and handed out what he had, which wasn't a lot. Having looked into what rations he had brought, I figured that with the amount of people we had and if we all ate just one main meal a day that we could last up here no more than a week before we would run out.

"Hey guys Alice wants to see you", Emmett says as he comes to a stop in front of us, his big bulky form shadowing over us.

"Sure", I mumble through a mouthful of rice pudding, putting down the spoon and packet I was using, I rise to my feet, Sasha also straightening up next to me and I could tell that she was just as intrigued by this as I was.

Stepping through the blanket Emmett was holding open for us I saw a scene that I never wanted to experience again, Bella's body was battered, bruises and cuts all over and then the deep gash in her stomach accompanied by a shard of glass protruding out. Standing there I was once again pulled into the same memory as before.

"_Hunter get over here now__," I heard Jenson shout into my ear, looking around the deserted, sand covered village we had stopped in along our patrol, I saw one of my colleagues waving me over. With another quick glance at the buildings I ran across the makeshift road, pressing myself against the wall of what I assume used to be a shop, I started to make my way towards the group of soldiers not far from me. Sweat was running down my forehead, the intense heat of this place always made every day unpleasant and uncomfortable, the uniform didn't help either. My grip on my rifle increased as I neared them, I squinted through my sunglasses at the group who seemed to looking at something on the ground. _

_I had one more street to cross before I reached them, looking left and then right. Something caught my eye in the distance, a shiny object flared in the sunlight, frowning I backed up against the wall._

"_Hunter what's the problem?" Jenson's demanded. Instead of answering I simply held up two fingers and waved them in the direction that I had seen the gleam. Looking down the sight of my rifle I scanned the area of the hill which was just outside of the village. I shifted down onto my knee as I started to tire from standing so still, the position also helping me survey the area better. _

_We must have been looking for around twenty minutes before the all clear was called over the radio, but I still had a funny feeling about this. Speaking this into my radio I was then told to hold my position whilst they entered the building. _

_I heard the bang of the door being opened, a hiss and then a series of intakes of breaths before- _

"People either don't know their blood type or it's the wrong group", I hear Alice's voice frantically say to someone, I really wasn't paying attention to know who, but when Sasha's voice added to the mix I pushed the memory way back into the deep abyss of my mind and paid attention.

"And we can help with that", she asked hopefully which made me smile and squeeze the hand I was holding.

"_You _can, your O which means that you're a universal donor", she reels off and by the look of uncertainty on her face I knew that there was a catch.

"But", I ask whilst Sasha had already begun to roll up her sleeve, eager to help save the woman sprawled out on the floor in front of us. When I spoke she stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow in question when Alice didn't answer straight away.

"Bella's body could reject it…but I don't have any other choice, so please just-."

"Shh, of course I will", Sasha soothes when Alice was overcome with emotion, tears trailing down her dirt and blood covered cheeks. As Sasha hugs her, Alice's eyes come to rest on me and they speak words that she didn't need to say out loud, she needed something for Bella and I had a sneaky feeling that it was more than just blood. No it was something that would be life threatening, something that required going outside and into the unknown. I smiled sadly and nodded my head, my eyes now fixed onto the back of Sasha's head, knowing that I had some serious explaining to do later. Alice cried out in relief at my silent promise and not even a second later I felt someone grip me by the arm and lead me gently back out of the makeshift room.

"What does she need", I ask as soon as we are out of earshot, my stern gaze fixed onto the person opposite me.

"You sure about this?"

"I'm sure", I confirm powerfully because I wouldn't back out now, not after promising a woman who was about to lose a loved one, not when I was the person that now stood between said person living or dying.

"She needs you to get to a hospital…here, a list of what she wants you to get", he says, handing me over a small piece of paper that had at least twelve different things scrawled on it.

"Sasha's not going to let me go you know", I mumble whilst pretending to look over the contents of the list, even though I had already memorized most of them.

"Yeah", the person answers in understanding.

"You have a set of keys on you that I can use", I ask, stuffing the list into my trouser pocket and looking up at Emmett for the first time, I could tell that he was upset about the fact of me having to go out there alone instead of him. He dug into his jacket and handed me a set.

"Make sure you come back, not sure I can handle your little fire cracker alone", he joked.

"Don't let her hear you calling her that", I warned.

"What fire cracker", he asked in confusion the term obviously not offensive to him.

"No, _little_", I correct with a sly grin; "I've made that mistake one too many times; believe me it's not worth it." I laugh before tapping him on the arm, a silent goodbye passing between us both. I turn and walk towards my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder before picking up the shotgun that I had reloaded when we got back, also placing it over my shoulder whilst making my way towards the hatch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So there it is, not that much action in this but the next one will be more interesting. Hope you guys liked Kadin's POV, it will mainly stay in Bella/Alice's POV's but for certain scenarios it will change. **

**Let me know what you guys think and seen as I'm still stuck for a question I'm going to improvise. **

**Which OC should die, oops wrong question :/ (That's next chap lol) na I'm kidding. Random one here lol, If you had a snail that could magically grant wishes, what would you name it?**

**Thanks for reading and please review if you have time, plus just answer the question lol, I know you all want to. **

**XxLostGirlXx **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hey guys a little late I know but I have been super busy this weekend. Anyway me and my beta have been talking a few things through and I have decided that I have one too many characters at the min. This of course leads me to killing a few off so please for those of you that have OC's I put in let me know that you are still out there or your characters will sadly getting the chop. **

**OC's are: Kadin & Sasha, Maddi (MaddiMastermind), Gareth (SadFace), Dara, Emma (Emma James) and Serah (Serahhaggerty). **

**Thanks to those of you that have added this to your favourites or alerts and especially to the reviewers of Chapter 13: MaddiMastermind, bleach number 1 fan, lynettecullen, Classified Reader, secrets87, Rose829, Reviewer, Black3Hunter, xMaskedDestroyerx, Bellicewriter1 (I see what you did there, but you also gave away my name :( I forgive you though lol), KadinSasha, beck, steviiesnap, RainBlueWater, kate636 and manatees-have-thick-skin.**

**And a huge thank you to my beta queenred12.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kadin's P.O.V<strong>

Driving down the deserted road at night is daunting, even for me who has seen more than enough bad shit to last someone a lifetime. This however is eerie, my car's engine and the sound of the tires on the tarmac is the only thing that can be heard as I drive towards the hospital in Forks. Every now and then I pass an abandoned vehicle, doors left open in their haste to get away and sometimes blood spread across the inside or out. I'm able to block most of it out, going with the notion that if I didn't see it then it wasn't there, pathetic I know but that is how I have always dealt with stressful situations like this.

This particular car has me disturbed however; it couldn't be ignored no matter how much I wanted to because it's parked in the middle of the road, blocking my path. It's a light blue Citroen Picasso, just an ordinary family car with a trailer on the back, the contents now scattered across the tarmac along with the remains of the family. I could make out a male who I assumed to be the dad and also a little girl, all I could see through the blood that covered her mangled body was the brightest shade of blonde hair I have ever seen. The rest of the family was strewn out in pieces across the road and there was so little remaining that I couldn't make out what belonged to whom, it was obvious that this family had fallen victims to the dead.

Letting out a deep sigh I reach over and grab my shotgun along with a torch from my backpack before stepping out into the cold, frosty night. The door of my black Acura creaks unnecessarily as I open it, cringing I spin on the spot with my gun raised and flashlight shining, my ears straining to pick up the smallest of sounds. After about ten seconds of scanning the area I turn and start to make my way towards the Citroen, the gravel crunching under my trainers and the sounds of me breathing heavily are the only noise out here.

I shine my flashlight into the back window making sure that the coast is clear before quickly jumping into the driver's seat, turning the key which is luckily still in the ignition I pull the car over to the side of the road, creating a path for me to pass.

I have just started to make my way back to my car when I hear something shift behind me, frowning I glance over my shoulder, my eyes squinting as I look for anything out of the ordinary and when nothing presents itself I shake my head, passing it off as just my imagination.

"Uuuuhhhhhh", I hear something moan.

Spinning around again with my shotgun raised, my aim passing over each of the dead bodies before it comes to rest on the little girl who is now on her belly, clawing her way towards me with her limp legs dragging behind her.

"Holy shit", I gasp as I stagger back towards my car, the girl nearing me quickly, _too _quickly for my liking. I don't think I have it in me to kill a little girl. I know that she is no longer the person she used to be, a flesh eating zombie taking the place of a young girl who had the world at her feet. Her brief life flashed before my very eyes along with all of the things that she will never get to experience, like high school, her first crush and the awkward kiss that came with it, college, career and kids.

"I'm sorry", I whisper hopelessly as I raise my gun, I didn't have it in me to kill a child but I would rather do than have her suffer, or worse she kill someone else when I had the chance to do something about it, "God please forgive me", I beg, my finger squeezing the trigger.

I pull up just short of Fern Hill Road, Forks General clear in the distance but like the rest of Forks it was in darkness so I couldn't see how bad the situation is until I actually get there. I spy a small ditch approximately twenty feet away which will give me a good vantage point. As quietly as possible I grab all of my things from the passenger seat and slowly open my door, crouching down behind it when I'm out. Craning my neck up I take a quick glance out of the door window before ducking behind the door panel again, I now know that the coast is clear ahead for now, while still crouching I make my way around the door and to the front of the car. After surveying the area again I stand fully and sprint across the road and all but jump into the ditch when I get there. I lay on my back panting for a few seconds before turning onto my stomach and crawling up the small hill of the ditch. Steadying my breathing I look down my sight from my prone position and what I can make out isn't welcoming, I can see around twenty silhouettes in the distance, all of them staggering around without purpose.

"Shit", I hiss under my breath.

I need a distraction, something that will draw them away from the hospital. I survey my surroundings, when I notice a car to my right that still has its blinkers on. The car was facing away from the hospital which is perfect. Wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand I slowly start to make my way towards the car. Cautiously I open the driver's side door and search under the seat for some form of a steering wheel lock; I breathe a sigh of relief when my fingertips grasp the very thing I'm after. After fixing the lock into place, one end was jammed into the front seat and the other was holding the steering in place, I find a good sized rock from the side of the road and place it on the accelerator.

With one last glance at the hospital I start the car and then run for the tree line that is about five feet away, the sound of screeching tires was all I could hear until the car finally started to speed down the road. After about ten seconds I hear the sounds of feet padding on the concrete along with those nerve racking moans. My heart is pounding against my chest as I wait for them to pass and as I stand behind the cover of my tree, I silently pray to god that they cannot hear the sound of my blood pumping through my veins.

I give them a full fifty seconds before I step out of cover, the sound of the car hitting something echoed down the street ten seconds prior to me moving. Jogging down Fern Hill and towards the hospital was the worst thing though, I feel exposed out here in the open and as I near the entrance I realize just how much of a fool I am to be doing this.

I stop for a brief second at the doors leading into A&E before stepping through, my eyes frantically taking in whatever I could as I shine the light around the room. There is a few unmoving dead bodies slumped over in the waiting area chairs, pale skinned and wide eyed. Then there's the bodies that have been half eaten, arms and legs torn apart, bone and ligaments visible to the naked eye, intestines strewn across the floor and like always the masses of blood that came with it made me wonder just who it belonged to.

I cannot take looking at them anymore so I go in search of the sign that directs me to the stairs and make my way towards them with my shotgun and flashlight raised. Taking the steps carefully I make sure that my foot is firmly on the step before moving up, doing this lessens the noise I make as I shift from one foot to the other.

I make it to the top of the staircase and I shine my light down the corridor once before quickly dimming the light by using the thigh of my leg. The initial check down the hallway was enough for me to know that it was clear, taking Alice's list from my left trouser pocket I open it against the wall, using my light to see what was written. Apparently I was looking for the storage room on the second floor, next to OR three. Scrunching up the note I shove it back into my trouser pocket and start to tread softly down the corridor, my eyes checking each door I pass until I finally reach OR three and true to form there's the storage room right next to it.

After taking all of the medical supplies and other necessary provisions I start to make my way back through the darkened corridors again. I am honestly surprised by how quiet this place is, by my reckoning this place should be filled with those things. People's families surely would have brought their injured loved ones here in the initial stages of this infection, but still this place was like a ghost town.

Almost as if jinxing myself I hear a knock from the other side of a door as I near the stairs; I quickly train my shotgun on the windowless door and wait. Nothing else happened after that and as I don't have time to waste here, I turn and shine my light back down the stairs and with one last glance at the door I start to move away. But again the noise sounds and by this point I'm intrigued by the idea of it being a survivor. I could check without causing myself any harm, I mean the last time I checked zombies couldn't open doors.

Breathing heavily I take the few steps towards the door and stop three feet in front of it.

"Hello", I whisper nervously, "is there anyone there?"

When nothing moves and no sound comes back to me I start to think that it's my imagination playing tricks on me again, but I have been wrong once tonight so who's to say I'm not wrong again.

I hesitate as my hand moves towards the door handle and I flex my fingers when I see them beginning to shake.

"What are you doing Kadin", I mutter to myself letting my hand fall back to my side and as I'm about to turn. A rattling sound alerts me. My flashlight shines on the silver doorknob as someone or thing begins to open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

"You feeling ok", I inquire for what feels like the tenth time, Sasha was now sitting opposite me with an improvised tube running from her forearm to Bella's. She was beginning to look pasty and lethargic, hence my insistent worrying.

"I'm fine", she replies with a lazy grin, "Chill out will you, you're making _me _worry."

"Sorry", I mutter, brushing some loose strands of hair off of Bella's sweaty forehead. Sighing I reach over and grab the white cloth I have been using to cool her temperature down, I wet it with water from my bottle before placing it gently on her forehead.

I feel the tears rushing to my eyes, and before I could stop them they've fallen to her beaten body. We had managed to pack and cover up the wound as best we could, using surgical tape to make sure that nothing moved from its position, but even after all of that I can still feel her life slipping through my fingers.

It has been almost an hour since Kadin left and as Bella's condition continued to worsen, Sasha's suspicions and constant questioning increased. We haven't told her that her girlfriend was now out there risking her life for mine; we would have to soon though because I can tell that she is getting restless with us dodging the discussion. She's not stupid, she knows that something isn't quite right and all it would take for her to realize it would be for her to stand up and walk out into the other room.

"I need to change her bandage, you really should take a break", I say, knowing that letting her go would cause me a whole lot of trouble.

"Can you help me", she inquires with her arm raised, without answering I lean over Bella's torso and pick up another white cloth, and I take hold of the needle in Sasha's arm and place the cloth over my hand. In once swift motion I pull the needle out and cover her arm.

"Hold that there for awhile", I instruct her as I place the used needle in a sharps container from my first aid kit, "and Sasha, thank you", I say sincerely as I glance over at her with an appreciative smile on my face.

"No problem. As I've done a favor for you and Bella, why don't you do one for me?"

"Ok, what do you need", I ask with a frown, completely baffled by this sudden change in the conversation. I was slowly starting to remove the tape from Bella's wound when one of Sasha's hands came forward and stopped me by grasping it. Startled I look up to see that her face is filled with tears and I can see that she is struggling to keep herself under control.

"Please tell me before I go out there", she begs with a nod towards the grey blanket, "please", she hiccups.

"Kadin has gone to hospital for me, I don't have the right equipment to open her up and she agreed to go", I explain and even as I'm talking I wince at my words, they sound so heartless, formal and uncaring even to me.

"Thank you for telling me Alice", is all she says as she gets to her feet and begins to walk away.

I couldn't do anything else for Bella after changing her bandages so I decide to just lay by her side. This is how I have been for what felt like hours, occasionally sitting up to wet the cloth that is now resting on her forehead.

"You know me and you haven't even had the discussion about _us _yet", I mutter aimlessly as my fingertips trace her strong jaw line; "I want to have that talk Bella. I want to tell you that I've loved you for awhile now, that being with Jasper was my weird way of trying bury my feelings for you because I think deep down I've always wanted you" I whisper, leaning forwards I place a delicate kiss to the spot I had been caressing.

"I want to tell you all the things I've wanted to do to you, _need _to do to you", I purr into her ear. "You need to live for me Bella because I haven't had the chance to love you yet", I beg before closing my eyes and gently resting the side of my head on her shoulder, "please Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Kadin's P.O.V<strong>

I can hear my heart beating frantically as the door inches open little by little, my gun raised with my finger resting over the trigger, ready to squeeze at any given moment. When the door is fully open I see a startled man in a white doctor's coat, his blonde hair slicked back against his head.

"Whoa easy there", he reasoned with his hands held up in the air, a clear sign that he was surrendering. I lower my gun but keep my flashlight shining, I didn't want anything surprising jumping out at me from behind him. "Maybe you should come in before one of those things come along", he says with his right hand still raised, effectively blocking my lights beam from his eyes. He steps to the side with a gesture of his hand, but I shake my head and flick my flashlight to the stairs before bringing it back to rest on him.

"I have no time for idle chit chat, I need to get these back and I cannot do that if I'm standing around talking to you."

"You have someone that's injured", he asks with genuine curiosity, he takes a couple of steps towards me but I stop him by raising my gun in warning. "Come on now."

"I don't know you", I say as I start to back towards the stairs, my aim still trained on him "And like I said, I'm in rush."

"You may not know me but I mean you no harm. Look I'm a Doctor I can help", he tries to reason and with every step I take he matches it by taking a step forward.

"What's your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen, please I can help you", he repeats sincerely and begrudgingly I believe him, it's not that I didn't want to its just that I now have extra baggage, before I only had to worry about getting myself back but now I have him to baby sit as well.

"Alright, but you stick to me like glue, you move when I move, stop when I stop and for the love of god don't speak. Understood", I order without a hint of humor. This guy needs to know that if he so much as twitches without my say so I will leave him behind.

"Understood", he mutters with a vigorous nod of his head.

"Let's go, I don't like being here any longer than I have to be, besides Alice is going to freak when she sees you."

"Alice Brandon?"

"That's the one, you better know your stuff cause it's the Sheriff on the table Doc. Come on I'll explain everything in the car let's just get out of here first", I say when I see him opening his mouth again, I mean what is it with this guy and wanting to have a conversation in the middle of a zombie infested hospital.

All I want now is to get back to Sasha and make things up to her, I have a lot of groveling to do and I'd rather do it sooner rather than later because past experience dictates that the longer I leave it the worse I get it in the neck. Besides anything else, I miss her and all I want is for her slightly smaller frame to be wrapped tightly in my arms. I move my thoughts of Sasha to the side momentarily as we cautiously start to make our way down the stairs and I hope beyond hope that the place is still clear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading and I quickly want to add that I have started another story, its called 'Chasing a Dream'. I could really use your support on this one guys, so if you can spare the time please head on over and let me know what you think. **

**Oh and please review peeps.**

**XxLostGirlXx **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – So you all made me laugh when I suggested killing an OC off, you've all made my decision that much harder because you all replied to my message lol. Ah anyway I'm sure I will work something out soon.**

**Thanks to everyone that has added this to either their favorites or alerts and of course the reviewers of Chapter 14: lynettecullen, MaddiMastermind, xMaskedDestroyerx, lexy lujan, xXxSlytherinAtHeartxXx, Classified Reader, bleach number 1 fan, lilangel, queenred12, steviesnap/StevieSNAP1993, Bellicewriter1 (Sorry about the xbox, I've kind of only been watching films lately but yes I can join a party) Emma James, Rose829, Randy87M, Akasha Hallows27, torturedsoul84 and Guerrilla Warfare. **

**Plus a huge thank you to my beta queenred12.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, Zombie references belong to Ben Tripp.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Kadin's P.O.V**

"Shit", is both the first thing that comes to my mind and out of my mouth, I cannot comprehend anything else other than that word at the minute, not when a horde of twenty zombies are staggering about not twenty feet away.

My heart is beating erratically as I struggle to form a plan. There has to be emergency exits but my car is right over there and I do not have the time to get back to the guard tower on foot, Bella surely wouldn't survive.

"Shit", I mutter again before looking towards Carlisle with a shake of my head, I spy an open door behind him and gesture towards it with my hand. Catching on he turns on his heal and makes his way towards the room, all the while staying in his crouched position. When we have both entered I turn and slowly close the door with a cringe on my face because I am trying to not make a sound. The door clicks quietly and I hold my breath for a second with my right ear pressed firmly up against the wooden door, listening for any signs of movement on the other side.

After I was comfortable in the fact that none of the staggering zombies heard us I turn and look at Carlisle, his helpless eyes begging me to come up with a plan or at least reassure him that we are going to be ok.

"Well it seems like we have a problem", is all I say as I walk towards a box that is up against the wall, I sit down with a heavy sigh and let my head fall into my hands. We are screwed no matter how I look at it, either we die or Bella dies and neither of those choices sits well with me.

"We can get out of here. You do know that the main entrance isn't the only way out right", he asks, his tone of voice a little condescending and that just irks me beyond belief.

"Of course I do", I snap as I rise to my feet, "but unless you haven't noticed we only have one car and it is out there", I seethe, thrusting my shotgun in the direction of where I left my car. He doesn't say anything else instead deciding that eyeing the weapon in my hand would be a more constructive thing to do, I huff and drop back down on the box.

He doesn't say anything; he just stands there like an imbecile while I take the time to look around the room. I am once again in a storage room, this time however it is filled with blankets and cleaning products. Just as I start to read the label on the back of a bottle of bleach he speaks up, "well I have a car", he says simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What", he asks self-consciously when I raise my eyebrows in utter astonishment.

"And you didn't think to say anything before now?"

"Well you never mentioned it until now, how was I supposed to know that you needed a car?"

"How do you think I got in here", I ask as I once again get to my feet and watch with slight amusement as he staggers back away from me, "did you think I just strolled right in and they didn't even bat an eyelid or maybe I flew in, huh?"

"I didn't kn-".

"Didn't know yeah I got the memo, where are you parked anyway", I ask more kindly because I know I am being a bitch but he is just rubbing me the wrong way, plus his total detachment from this whole thing is really starting to annoy me.

"The employees' car park, we can get to it through the exit at the end of this corridor."

"Alright seems easy enough", I say with a nod and just as I turn to the door, ready to walk out I hear a strangled sound come from behind. Turning I see Carlisle looking anywhere but at me as he spoke.

"My keys are in my locker", he chokes out, I can feel the blood rushing to my face as anger swells inside of me. I run my free hand through my hair simply to stop myself from strangling the man in front of me.

"Why can I not catch a break", I mutter before taking a deep calming breath. "Alright, you stay here and I will go to the locker. Where is it and is there like a key or combination I need?"

"Third floor, fourth door on your left it has staff room on the door anyway and here's the key" he said whilst taking a silver chain out from underneath his shirt, lifting it over his head and handing it to me "you will come back for me right" he asks before releasing the chain.

"I need you remember," was all I say as I turn back towards the door, "stay quiet, if I'm not back in fifteen minutes then take another exist and run for the guard tower in La Push", I instruct and with that I slip out of the door and slowly make my way towards the staircase.

I reach the third floor without any incidents which I am thankful for because I have come to realize something, if I were to run into a zombie then I have a problem. I cannot simply shoot it because doing that would attract every one of those things, so I need another weapon and fast, which is why I am currently searching through an operating theatre. Being in a hospital where they cut people up you would think that they would have something that could take down a zombie, but no, all I have in my hand is scalpel. I could have gone for a drill but once again it makes a noise, noted it may be quieter than a gun but still it could attract the closer ones.

I make it to the staff room and I try to look through the frosted glass in door but because the room is in total darkness I cannot see if there is anything lurking on the other side. Taking a hold of the handle I carefully turn it and inch the door open, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing pounces on me. I shine my torch through the small gap of the door and all I can see is a set of light grey settees which have been arranged around a television. With my scalpel raised and light shining I jump into the room, my light flashing over every object in the room before I am satisfied that nothing is in here. I laugh quietly in relief all the while thinking that I am going to kill that doctor when I get my hands on him.

Letting my guard down was one of the stupidest things I have ever done, because I didn't hear the dead nurse staggering towards me from behind. I wasn't aware of any danger until she was literally on my back, with a surprised cry I manage to throw her off. She clatters to floor with a loud thud and while she was down I notice the bite mark on her left leg, she was quickly recovering and almost on her feet already. Her groans and uneasy staggering made my skin crawl, her teeth chattering away almost like she was imagining taking a bite out of me already.

I am not prepared for how quickly she turns and lunges for me, I struggle to raise the scalpel in my hand as we tumble to the floor. I manage to get a hold of her neck, holding her off as she tries to take bites out of my neck and face, her stench is unbelievable and if I wasn't so consumed by what was happening right now I would gag. Her skin is yellow and aged almost like leather, all signs of life gone from what I am sure used to be a pretty face, her eyes white and cheeks hollow.

I finally fight my wrist out of her surprisingly strong grip. I raise the scalpel and imbed it into her temple. Dark gooey blood immediately begins to shoot out of her temple. I quickly shut my mouth and turn my head slightly to keep from getting the infected liquid in my mouth or eyes. Because the blade is so small I have to continuously stab her over and over, black liquid running down my arm as her attempts at biting me start to slow. With one final thrust I impale the small blade as far into her brain as I can and her lifeless body falls limply onto me, I throw her body off quickly and lay there for a few minutes panting, the sweat pouring down my face.

I step out of the staff room two minutes later with the car keys firmly in hand, shining my torch first to my right which leads to the stairs and then the left. A surprised gasp leaves me before I am able to stop myself and true to form the three zombies at the end of the hallway hear me. Not wanting to wait around or even attempt to fight them off I run as fast as possible, clattering into trolleys and doors with no regard to the fact that my continued noise production is more than likely gaining the attention of all the zombies within hearing distance of me, my feet echoing as I jump down the stairs. I can hear them following behind me at a faster pace than before, their hungry groans getting louder as more and more joined the throng. My loud entrance into the ER waiting area did not go unnoticed by the zombies lurking outside either.

Bursting through the supply closet's door ten seconds later I am greeted by a surprised Carlisle, "I didn't think you were coming back", Carlisle's relieved voice says as soon as I walk through the door.

"Jesus what happened", he asks when he sees the state I am in and I cannot blame him, I am covered in black goo and panting after running all the way back.

"Nothing lets go."

"That's not nothing Kadi.-"

"Look unless you want to be eaten I suggest we leave, so move your ass."

We quickly exit the supply closet. The zombies that had been following me are lurking a few feet from our hiding spot, having not moved fast enough to keep pace with me. With our departure from the closet their attention is once again on us and they begin to move in our direction. Carlisle and I make a mad dash for the end of the hallway and the exit. I can hear them clamoring noisily behind us.

"It's that one there", Carlisle says from behind me as we run through the exit's doorway, "it looks clear."

"It always looks clear", I chide as I start to make my way towards the black BMW he had pointed to, as I run I quickly look over my shoulder to ensure that he is following. Once we have navigated our way through the car park I speedily open the driver's side door, I move to the side and allow him to climb over to the passenger seat before getting in myself.

"So are you particularly attached to this car", I ask as I put the key in the ignition, my finger hovering next to the start button as I wait for him to answer.

"A little, it is a thirty thousand dollar car."

"Shame", I mutter as I press the button, the engine purrs to life and I give an impressed nod towards Carlisle, "I don't think it's going to be in pristine condition after I'm done with it."

"That's ok as long as I get out of here alive I am not bothered about the car."

"Yeah", I agree as I pull out of the parking space, driving towards the car park exit. The dead have already made it out of the entrance and they are now staggering behind us with their hands outstretched in silent protest as we drive away, luckily for us there is none of them in front so our path is clear.

"Thank you for getting me out of there, I wasn't sure what to do after everything happened, it was all so quick and people where running and screaming. I hid. I didn't help anyone I just hid like some pathetic child."

"Hey, you did the best you could do. Some people aren't made for this sort of thing. Don't beat yourself up about it, I mean you're not running now are you", I ask while looking over at him, he has just opened his mouth to speak when a shrill scream sounds from behind.

"DR CULLEN, WAIT PLEASE!"

Looking in my rear view mirror I see a young woman with dirty blonde hair running towards our retreating car. The Zombies are no longer paying us any attention, instead going for the easier option of taking prey that was within their grasp.

Slamming on the brakes I jump out of the car and jog towards her

"RUN", I shout as I raise my gun, aim and shoot one of the dead that jumped out from behind a car. The sound of my gun firing made the woman duck on instinct, she fell to the ground in a heap and a pained filled scream accompanied the sound of the eager moans not a second later.

"JESSICA GET UP", Carlisle screamed having just gotten out of the car himself, he made to run towards her but I stopped by taking a hold of his jacket and yanking him back.

"What are you doing?"

"There are too many of them and I don't have enough shells", I explain quickly as I look around the car park, Jessica is now steadily getting back to her feet and hobbling towards us. The problem is now is that they are closer to her and closing in because of her injured state, plus more and more of the dead are now appearing out of nowhere, "get back in the car."

"I am not leaving without her, JESSICA RUN!"

"For fucks sake", I seethe as I rack another shell and shoot another approaching zombie in the head, the spray from my shot hitting a few behind it which served to slow them down, "get in the car now…I will go get her." He narrows his eyes at me before doing as I ask, swearing under my breath I sprint towards Jessica, shooting any zombies that are close along the way.

"Please, help me", she begs as I near her, arms held out in front of her ready for me to wrap one of them around my neck. It was hard work with one arm around her waist, supporting her weight and my other hand holding the shotgun which continued to fire rounds off as we made our way towards the car.

"Come on just a little further", I say between clenched teeth as we fall for the second time, holding my breath I lift her up but I am now holding all of her weight as she struggles to stand, "I can't I'm sorry", I apologize as I unwrap her arm from around my shoulder, I'm out of rounds and they are closing in. I try not look at her face as I take my first step away from her but when she catches my hand and holds on tight I cannot help but turn.

"Please don't leave me here to die", she begs as tears stream out of her pretty blue eyes, my gaze flickers to the advancing zombies not five feet away and I shake my head in frustration as I try and loosen her grip, "please."

"Let go."

"Please!"

"LET GO OF ME", I yell out and before I know it the dead are upon her, she falls to ground as the weight of them becomes too much and I drop right along with her, her screams of anguish and pain slice through me like a knife, her grasp on my hand not relenting as they continue to take bites out of her. I swallow the bile now rising into my mouth as her blood sprays onto my top. I furiously tug away at her hand which is also now covered in blood. I make the mistake of looking up and the only thing I can see is her eyes, those accusing tear filled blue eyes looking straight at me.

Her grip loosens just as her eyes flutter shut. I sit there in shock for a second until one of the dead realize that I am here. I struggle to my feet and run full pelt towards the car, hitting a stray zombie in the face with the bud of my shotgun, jumping into the car I start it and haul ass out of there without a backwards glance.

"You left her to die", was all Carlisle said.

"Fuck you", I hiss, "I tried", I say weakly, but my mind is screaming at me that I didn't try hard enough and that I did leave her to die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okay so I know there isnt any Alice/Bella in this chapter but I promise there will be in the next.**

**Thanks for reading and please if you have to leave a review.**

**XxLostGirlXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - So its been awhile guys, don't really know what to say other than I'm sorry for the wait and hopefully the next wont be so long.**

**Big thanks to my Beta queenred12 and of course to everyone that has reviewed this story so far.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Alice's P.O.V**

Being patient has never been one of my strong suits, I am more of a get up and go kind of girl, if I see something I want it there and then. So just standing here hovering over Bella's pale and lifeless body is painstakingly frustrating. With an annoyed sigh I kneel down at her side and lean forwards placing a kiss on her forehead, "Not long now Bella I promise", I whisper against her clammy skin, moving back I share a worried glance with Rosalie who at the minute is tending to Bella's bandages. I have never really spoken to her but everyone's interpretation of her cannot be further from the truth, sure she comes across as cold and heartless but underneath all that exterior is kind and caring woman.

"Where is she", Emmett mutters to himself as he paces back and forth near Bella's feet, he looks at his watch for the umpteenth time tonight, "it's been an hour", he fumes, his hands running through his hair, pulling slightly at the dark strands as his eyes rest on Bella.

"I knew I should have gone with her, why didn't I go with her?"

"Because you're about to be a father and I cannot do this on my own Emmett", Rosalie snaps before her angered face becomes sullen, "especially not now."

"I'm sorry Rosie", he apologises, coming to sit beside her he leans in and kisses her temple gently, "I just can't bear to see her like this…this isn't Bella", he whispers to himself and I easily understand what he means by that comment. Sure the person lying here in front of us is Bella but it is so far from the person we know and love, we are used to seeing her at the forefront of any bad situation taking control and charging in without an ounce of self-preservation.

"She'll be ok babe, Kadin will be back soon and then Alice can start to work on her."

"And if she's not", he counters glancing over at me for an answer that I can in no way provide, what does he want me to say anyway 'I'm sorry Emmett but if Kadin doesn't come back she will die'. My lack of words gives him all the information he needs however, getting back to his feet he steps over Bella and storms through the blanket into the other room.

"He is just-", Rosalie begins to say but she is cut off by Bella's strangled breath her eyes shooting open as she struggles to breathe.

"Bella, Bella", I say shaking her shoulder lightly, when her fearful eyes settle on me I struggle to contain myself, "its ok breathe for me baby…copy me Bella…in through the nose", I take a deep breath and watch as Bella struggles to copy me, "good…now exhale", I instruct slowly releasing the breath through my mouth. I whimper when I notice that she is really beginning to struggle, her gasps for air becoming more and more panicked

"What's happening", Rosalie asks urgently hovering next to Bella. I don't have the time or energy to give her an answer instead I glance into Bella's eyes silently pleading with her to keep strong, to just wait a little while longer.

"Al-…Ali", she chokes out, a single tear caressing her cheek as her eyes and her breathing ceases.

"_BELLA…please_", I cry out as I jump into action my hands coming forward to start CPR, chanting in my head _1,2,3,4. _As I look into her unfocused eyes "please", I gasp tears streaming down my face, "stay with me Bella."

"Alice", Emmett asks as I hear him enter the room again, I don't pay him any attention instead leaning in to pinch her nose and tilt her head back pressing my mouth over hers giving her the kiss of life.

I don't know how long I repeat the process, numbers are the only thing running through my head '_100 chest compressions, 2 breaths, repeat'._

"Alice she's gone", I furiously shake my head at Rosalie's words, she can't bedead. "Emmett", her grave voice echoes over Bella's body and I feel him wrapping his arms around me to take me away.

"No", I seethe, struggling in his grip my hands fighting to continue CPR, he sinks to the floor pressing me against his chest trapping me. I sob uncontrollably my eyes looking into Bella's cold lifeless ones, I know that someone else has entered the room but as I focus on her I block out my surrounding. She holds my gaze and I am frozen in place. _Bella is gone, I couldn't save her._ Anger surges through me at the thought, leaping forward I slam my fist down on Bella's chest flinching slightly when I hear something crack.

"Alice, stop! She's gone you can't help her", Emmett cries as my fist once again hits her body making it jerk. "Alice", he whimpers but he makes no attempt to stop me so I continue, my fist coming down over and over again.

"COME ON!" I scream leaning in to give two more breaths and I hover for a second after cupping her cheeks to whisper against her lips, "come back to me baby", I move back and hit her chest again over and over.

"How long has she been out", a voice asks and I notice it as Lucy's.

"Roughly seven minutes", I am aware of her moving to crouch next to Bella's head and as I look up I watch as she runs her fingers through her hair, she glances up at me and nods her head softly before bowing her head once more.

"Kadin's back!" I hear Sasha's voice ring out from the other room as my fist slams against Bella's chest.

**Kadin's P.O.V**

Grabbing my rucksack I open the car door and sprint to the ladder, Carlisle wordlessly keeping up behind, I open the hatch in the floor and burst through. Immediately I am overwhelmed by people asking questions but I know that time is running short so I hurry towards where Bella is.

"Alic-", I begin to say but words fail me when I see her pounding her fist against Bella's chest, I only freeze for a second before I fall back into action setting my rucksack next to her, "I got everything on the list plus I found someone he says he knows you his names Dr. Cullen", her head shoots up at the sound of his name, her eyes flicker towards the man behind me and she whimpers a small 'help me'. The next thing I know I along with everyone bar for Rosalie and Alice is being ushered out of the room by Carlisle.

"I need room to work", he says impatiently and none of us even attempt to put up a fight, we silently walk back through into the main room where people are huddled together talking sheepishly, worried glances being shown to each of us in turn.

My eyes immediately go in search of Sasha, I just need to see her then I can relax a little. Tonight's events have more than taken it out of me, all those dead people, the little girl, the nurse and then Jessica _'You left her to die_' his words have not stopped echoing in the depths of my mind and no matter how much I try to push them back they keep springing back to the forefront of my thoughts.

"Kadin!"

I wince when I hear her stern tone but I know I deserve it in more ways than she actually realises, my tired eyes follow the sound of her voice and when they finally settle on her I have to bite my lip to stop myself from crying. She notices immediately that something is wrong. "Kadin", she asks, this time her voice much softer as she takes me by the hand and leads me over to a secluded corner of the room.

We stand there for a few minutes her eyes fixed on mine searching for answers but like usual she comes up with nothing. I clench my jaw hating myself for being so weak in front of her but before I can stop myself a small sob escapes me, "Hold me", I choke out.

"Of course", she replies, taking me into to her arms as we sink to the floor, I hide my face in the crook of her neck so that people cannot see the state I am in, but also to just smell her amazing scent which always soothes me. I am so close to the edge that I hold on for dear life, as she holds me like this she is slowly raining me back in bringing me closer to her and away from the vast drop I feel like I'm about to fall down.

"I'm so sorry Sasha", I mumble into her neck and her grip around my waist tightens silently telling me that it's already forgotten. A wave of love so strong surges through me and I pull away to simply marvel at this woman that will just let her fury pass so as to not upset me any further, she must have been so pissed at me for leaving her yet here she is comforting me when it should be the other way around.

"I love you", I whisper cupping her cheeks as I look into her eyes, she smiles gently and I cannot help but smile back.

"I know you don't want to talk about it…but when you're ready I'm here Kadin", she says and the slight pain that she tries so hard to cover up shines through in her voice, my chest tightens when I think of all the things I have not told her. _All the things you can't tell her my_ mind reasons with me.

"Thank you", is my usual reply and the faint sigh of disappointment doesn't go unnoticed by me either. There have been many arguments about me not opening up about my past and she says she understands but deep down I know it's affecting her, but no matter how much I want to tell her words always fail me.

I slowly get to my feet knowing that this discussion is over, brushing out the crease in my jeans I notice for the first time that I have four very distinct nail marks running down the back of my hand.

'_Please don't leave me here to die!'_

I gasp as I remember Jessica's words and her strong unrelenting grip. I clench my hand into a fist mumbling to Sasha that I need to talk to Emmett and as I walk away I take a deep calming breath that I know will in no way help my current state.

"Kadin, thank you so much for doing what you did", Emmett's gratitude is unwanted as I stand in front of him, I swallow the reply I really want to give and instead decide to shrug my shoulders.

"Not sure how much help it will all be, Bella looked in a bad way when I walked in."

"Yeah", he sighs running his hand through his short hair, "but Dr. Cullen showing up must be a good thing." I nod along with him as he tries to reason with himself.

"Listen-."

"Hey guys how's the Sheriff", a grey and sweaty Gus interrupts as he staggers towards us.

"We're not sure at the minute, Dr Cullen is in there working on her still", Emmett explains as I appraise him, I frown when I notice him wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"Phew."

"You hot there Gus? I would suggest getting some air but given the circumstances I don't think that's such a good idea huh", Emmett jokes snickering at his own jibe.

"He's not hot", I say as Gus chuckles lightly before holding his side with a look of displeasure on his face, "going cold turkey is the worst", I explain when they both look over at me, Emmett with a confused expression and Gus with one of annoyance.

"I'm dealing with it ok", he snaps.

"Good cause I don't want someone watching my back when all he is thinking of is where he's going to get his next fix from."

"_Fix_", he asks shaking his head, "you're making me out to be some kind of drug addict. I like a drink every now and then, who fucking doesn't", he growls before stepping back and moving away to stand next to Paul.

"Must be hard for him going this long without a drink", Emmett says with a hint of sympathy which annoys me to no end. Why should we feel sorry for some pathetic fool who can't handle his addiction? _'A fool like you' _my subconscious snidely remarks back to me, I bite back the reply I want give to both of them, instead I pinch the bridge of my nose and squeeze my eyes shut blocking out all the painful memories that threaten to seep through the gaps in the back of my mind, "You alright Kadin?"

"I'm fine Emmett I just need some space", I reply a little more harshly than I would have liked. "I was going to suggest patrolling the tower before Gus came over, I'll just head out now and make a quick sweep of the area."

"Ok. Oh Kadin, those four kids that brought us and Bella in insisted that they go out and sleep in their van for the night, will you just check on them for me please?"

"Sure", I said walking towards Sasha. "I'm just going out to check things are ok I'll be no longer than fifteen minutes", I explain before leaning in to kiss her, "fifteen minutes", I repeat with a smile as I grab my gun and flashlight before stepping away to walk towards the hatch.

"I'm holding you to that", I hear her call out as I climb down the ladder, I chuckle slightly as I jump the last couple of steps. Turning on the flashlight I quickly look around making sure that nothing is lurking close by, when nothing jumps out I slowly start to make my way towards the white van parked about 20 feet away.

As I walk I think of Sasha and all that she has to put up with because of my more than colourful past. My mood swings and quick change in demeanour are sometimes so rapid that it throws her so much that I'm sure it gives her emotional whiplash. I want to be better for her and I am really trying but sometimes my thoughts are too dark to handle by myself and because I find them hard to explain I take it out on her.

I stop with a sigh in front of the van. "Guys", I whisper into the darkness and after waiting for a few seconds without a reply I move around the side of the van. I freeze slightly when I see the bloody handprint on the handle of the sliding door. I take a quick glance up at the tower wondering if I should get some help. Just as I begin to back away after deciding that I would in fact like a little backup I hear a faint sob. "Shit", I mutter knowing that I cannot leave now not after hearing that. Looking around the forest again I step up to the door and slowly begin to open it with my gun raised, a surprised gasp leaves my mouth when I catch a glimpse of what is inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and if you can spare the time please leave me a review<strong>

**XxLostGirlXx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – Twilight and Characters belong to Stepenie Meyer.**

**A/N – Well look who it is, sorry guys I kind of had writers block there for a while but I think I can safely say I'm back. I'm gonna be trying to update every weekend but please don't hold me to that just yet cause I need to get back into the swing of things.**

**Hopefully you all are still here supporting this fic, please enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Kadin's P.O.V

I stand there frozen in shock for a couple of seconds before the girl even realizes that I'm here, when she does she reaches out of the van and lightly shoves me by the shoulder to get my attention "What are you just standing there for he needs help for god's sake" she grunts to me as she goes back to stemming the blood flow from her brothers wound.

"What the hell happened…was he bitten" I ask as I point at the wound that she is trying to cover up with her brother's jumper "was he bitten" I repeat when she doesn't answer

"Doe's it fucking matter if he was bitten" she growls looking me in the eye for the first time since my arrival "he's hurt and he needs help I don't see what the fucking problem is here" she swears holding her brother by the shoulder as he starts to rise groggily. I jump into action, raising my gun and pointing it at his head, but when he's fully risen I see that he is still human. I watch as his face pales even more when he sees the barrel of my gun pointing towards him.

"H-Hey I'm…I'm not one of those things" he stammers holding up his hands like he's surrendering.

"Get that gun out of my brothers face" the girl growls starting to move towards me very slowly, when I switch my aim to her she stops suddenly and glares at me.

"I'm fine honestly, o-one of those things jumped out on me when I was taking a leak, but…but Sam and Gared are out there looking for it now so please stop pointing that thing at me" he pleads and as I stand there I try and weigh up my options because if what Alice had said is true, if the bites do bring them back does that mean that they can also kill them. If that's the case then he can't be around us, we have the sick and children to look after without dealing with the possibility of someone changing into one of those things.

I'm silently pondering my thoughts when I hear someone descending the ladder from the watch tower, holding up my torch I shine it at the bottom for a quick second and the lower it swiftly when I see its Emmett.

"Hey just coming to see what the holdup is" he says as he walks towards me with his gun held loosely in his arms. Walking over to him I hold a hand to his chest stopping him "what's wrong" he asks straight away somehow sensing my predicament.

"The boy" I sigh nodding towards the van "he's been bitten by one of those things"

"Is he alive" he questions trying to see into the vehicle from where we are standing.

"Yeah, look we don't know what this is, it could be the bites or it might not but I know one thing" I glance behind me quickly before whispering to him "we can't take the risk"

"We can't just kill him Kadin, he's just a boy"

"And what if we take him up there and he turns into one of those things, what if we are right and he bites someone else" staring him straight in the eye I speak the next words clearly so he understands all the implications of keeping the boy around "what if he bites Rose"

He glares at me for a second before walking past me and towards the van "It won't come to that" nodding I look around the woods before joining him, Leah is now pleading with Emmett to help her brother.

"Please, look at him he's fine it's just a bite"

"And what if it's not" I question.

"Then I'll deal with it myself" she growls climbing out of the van for the first time, getting in my face "if this is something else then I will put the bullet in his head myself"

"I'm sorry but we can't-"

"No wait Kadin" Emmett interrupts "we take him up and the doctor can look him over when he's finished with Bella, nobody goes near him and if he shows any sign of changing you do it" he says holding a pistol between me and her "you end it quickly before he has a chance, if not then I will and I swear you will be on your own after that" she glances over at him before looking down at the gun "it's your choice"

"Ok" is all she says before taking the weapon with shaky hands, she turns around and rests it on the bed of the van before wrapping her brother's arm around her shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing" I mutter as he takes the other boys side helping him to his feet. Shaking my head I walk back towards the ladder and begin to climb without a backward glance at them.

Gus's P.O.V

"Am I the only sane one in here" I seethe from my small corner of the tower, it's been two days since they brought that disease ridden kid up here and hour after hour he gets worse. But does anyone do anything, hell no they just sit around scared shitless of speaking up.

"Why isn't he getting any better" the sister asks for what feels like the hundredth time, I'll tell you why, because he's dying you stupid little shit.

"The fever is just running its course, once that's out of his system we should see some improvement" the doctor tries to reassure her, but we all know that that kid is as good as dead, only problem is no one wants to admit it.

Kadin knows the truth, she as good as said that she doesn't want the boy up here but she was outnumbered at the time. The only thing these people wanted to see was a young boy, not the flesh eating things out there. Guess they wish they'd listened to her now, things always come back to bite you on the ass.

"This is getting real old real quick" Paul mutters next me to as he picks the dirk from between his fingernails with a knife "I mean I know the kid, knew him my whole life but you don't see me being this foolish"

"Kids gone I know but try telling them that" I say waving a hand at the sister and the doctor.

"That doc, man he's got some kind of god complex going on ever since he saved the Sherriff" shaking his head he puts the knife down and looks around the tight space of the watch tower "we need to get out of this place, I didn't come up here to starve to death"

"What you suggesting" I ask leaning my head back against the wall "that we commandeer a car and just drive out there into the sunset"

"Just cause you're a cynical old man doesn't mean we all are" he says between clenched teeth "I believe that this isn't the end, we don't know how far this has actually spread"

"We knew before the radios went out, damn French were the last ones alive, this is worldwide it isn't just America. Sooner you realize that the better, this is it" I growl pointing at the ground "this is our life now but I agree with you, I didn't come up here to die so I say we see what's left out there and salvage what we can before this fucker eats us"

Kadin's P.O.V

"Their planning something" I mutter to Sasha as I nod towards Gus and Paul, "they started going around talking to people last night, seems like they want to make a move"

"Mmm" is the only semblance of response I get from her, looking at her I see that she is once again immersed in her book that she brought along in her backpack.

"All you do is read that thing"

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do" she snaps.

"How about gracing me with just a little bit of a fucking conversation every once in a while"

"Hey" she seethes, dropping her book to push my shoulder "I know things are shitty and tense right now but don't take this out on me" looking down I take a deep breath before resting my hand on her leg.

"Sorry, I just hate this" I smile slightly when she lays her hand on top of mine "I can't help but think that we came here for nothing"

"Please don't think like that Kadin, this is just a pit stop for where we will be going, once everyone is well enough to travel then we will be on our way"

"Promise" I ask all of a sudden feeling very vulnerable.

"I promise you baby" I sigh when I feel her fingertips glide against my cheek as she guides me to look at her "with everything I have I promise" leaning in she kisses me gently on the lips before wrapping her arms around me tightly, cradling me to my chest.

**A/N – I'll leave it there for now guys, no cliffhangers this time which I'm sure you're all pleased about.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review, not that I deserve them with how long I've been gone but it will let me know if guys are still interested in this sort of story.**

**XxLostGirlXx **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and Characters.**

**A/N – Didn't expect to still see all the support for this fic so that you guys. Thanks to all of you that have either added this fic to your favourites or alerts and as always the reviewers of chapter 17:**

**Lexy lujan, lynettecullen, FaberryBRA, irishjedi4life, Random Peep **(last I heard you were going in to do your basic training, how did everything go?)** agirl00z, Debbie93, Akasha Hallows28 **(yeah you probably shouldn't cause no doubt my girlfriend would kick my ass as well lol)** ShadowCub **(they don't yet know if the bites actually cause it)** SelinaShadow and lastly the two guests.**

**Haven't done one of those in a while.**

Alice's P.O.V

Having been cooped you in here with Bella I failed to notice the change in the group, apparently they had brought a young boy up here that had been bitten. Emmett assured me that every precaution was being take to endure the safety of everyone, but apparently since then things have become a little tense. I can't blame people for wanting to leave, damn I wanted to, and we are running out of food and fast. The supplies we thought could last us awhile had begun to dwindle in the first couple of days, people eating more than they should.

Rosalie came in every couple of hours to update me on 'life in the watch tower' as she calls it, she has been my sanity since Carlisle had finished operating on Bella. She's been asleep since then, Carlisle assures me that it's common, it's the body's way of coping with the trauma it went through. I sat here and listened to Rosalie's idle gossip and I tended to Bella in whatever way that could.

"Anyway Gus spoke to Emmett this morning and I think he is actually considering it" she says handing me a small cup of water, thanking her I take it and have a quick sip before resting the cup next to me.

"Anyone else decided to join them" I ask running my fingers through Bella's hair.

"Kadin and Sasha, Lucy, Jacob, Maddi, Emma and Serah, all the others seem a little hesitant to leave"

"I don't know why" I mutter looking over at Rose, "I know that it's not safe out there, but this was only supposed to be temporary until we found somewhere more secure"

"Somewhere with a hell of a lot more space, you know how long it's been since me and Emmett had sex" she groans shaking her head, "all these hormones running around in my body, every time I see him I just want to jump him"

"Rose" I wheeze laughing at her.

"What" she says giggling like a school girl "he's hot, you can't deny that"

"If you say so" I say smiling at her before looking back down at Bella. I wish she would come around so I can laugh like this with her, after everything that's happened it's all I want.

"Has Carlisle said how long it will be before she wakes up" she asks moving to sit so she's sat beside her and opposite me.

"He said it could be hours, days or weeks, it's all up to Bella really, when she's ready she will wake up" we both fall silent after that just looking down at Bella's beautiful face, I swear I know where every single freckle is on her face off by heart now. She really is an angel, sleeping peacefully amongst all the chaos.

XXX

It was about a day later when everything started to get out of hand, people arguing with each other about whether they should leave or stay and try to ride this thing out. Jacob had apparently told them about a route that Bella had left unblocked if things got bad, the plan, it will lead us back towards the Seattle "I don't know about you but I don't fancy going all the way there to face thousands of Biters and wind up participating in an all you can eat buffet"

"Well that's why I was going to suggest going around the outskirts, perhaps send in a few runners to see how bad it is"

"We already know how bad it is Jacob" Kadin sighs in frustration her head in her hands "I say we just avoid Seattle all together and head towards somewhere secluded"

"What somewhere secluded like Forks, everybody knows that that is the first place people ran too when this happened" he argues back, tapping his finger against the map he has pinned on the wall "we take this route back down five miles and head towards Seattle, I remember when I was at school they took us on a trip up Dreadfoot Mountain. You can see the whole of the city from up there, it has a dirt road leading all the way up and a river surrounds it from all other directions. The road is all we need to worry about, but we can guard it easily"

"It's worth a shot" Paul says looking over the map "plenty of water that we can boil and use, there should be wildlife we can hunt and we can send a few people into the city to make supply runs if need be"

"Ain't no way I'm going into that city" Gus says folding his arms defiantly.

"Your choice to make we're not going to force anyone. So who's leaving with us and who's going to stay here" Jacob asks, nodding his head when people begin to raise their hands "ok, we leave tomorrow"

"Wait what about my brother" Leah asks speaking for the first time as she tends to her brother "he's not well enough to travel and we want to come with you" murmurs begin to run throughout the group, some relieved and others angry at the prospect of the boy joining them.

"I'm not travelling with him, what happens if he turns into one of those things" Emma mutters under her breath to Serah who in turns nods her head in agreement.

"Well he isn't staying here with us, you're already taking all our best people what are we going to do if he turns" one of the people staying says.

"That really isn't our problem anymore" Serah shoots back "besides we will have kids travelling with us" one of the women makes a move towards the girl but Emmett quickly steps in between them shaking his head.

"Not gonna happen guys"

"Enough" Jacob commands holding his hand up to silence everyone "he can go in your van, it won't be comfortable but if you want to come with us it's all we can offer"

"Thank you" Leah murmurs glaring at everyone before turning her attention back to her brother.

XXX

The next morning Jacob was helping me prepare Bella for the journey ahead, the ladder being the first of my worries "Are you sure about this Jacob" I question as I pack away the medicine "about moving the group away from here, I know this place isn't ideal but it is safe. The biters can't tell we are up here and what about the people we are leaving behind"

"I've known Bella my entire life and I know that if she was awake she would agree with me on this. As for the people we are leaving behind" Sighing he leans against the wall looking down at the floor "it's their decision Alice, it may be the wrong one but it's theirs"

"I suppose, but I can't help but think that we are just leaving them here to die"

"I know how you feel I really do"

"Jacob"

"Yeah"

"What happened between you and Bella" I ask looking up at him, I watch as he smiles sadly and glances at Bella before averting his eyes.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life and she may never forgive me, I someday wish that she can find it in her to give me a second chance, but I know that it may never come" with that he picks up two of the backpacks - which have already been stuffed full of supplies; and heads out of the small makeshift room "I'll take these down"

Gus's P.O.V

Jumping up into the cab of the SUV I watch as Jacob, Emmett, Carlisle and Paul carry Bella into the back. The Sherriff's girlfriend following closely behind, it's sad really, seeing the Sherriff that was always the pillar of the community looking weak and pathetic. Grunting I open the glove compartment and pull out the pack of cigarettes I stashed here when we first arrived, leaning over I turn the key in the ignition and push in the lighter for it to heat up. Closing my eyes I lean my head back and try to block out the sounds of Alice worrying about whether they pulled out any of her stitches. When I hear the lighter pop back out I take it and light my cigarette, inhaling deeply, I smile as the familiar feeling takes over me before blowing the smoke back out "Where did you get those" a voice interrupts my special moment.

"Found them" I mutter taking another drag.

"Well don't be blowing any of that over here" Paul says getting in the driver's side "shit is disgusting"

"Oh shut it princess" I say flicking the cigarette out of the open window "happy" I question looking out of the glass as we begin to drive slowly down the dirt road. It may have only been a week since this whole thing started happening, but you already begin to see that the things are completely different now. The streets are completely empty bar for a few abandoned cars every couple of miles, or a biter stirring slowly as the sound of our convoy nears them.

"Is this what people mean when they wrote about the end of the world" Sasha murmurs from behind us.

"Don't think they meant it exactly happening like this" Alice answers.

"Yeah the dead coming back to life really screwed up that" I snort before frowning when I see us slowing down to a steady stop "what now"

***Hides quickly* sorry about the cliffy but I just couldn't think of any better place to leave this chapter.**

**Question time: So as you can see I named the zombies biters in this fic, what would you call them if it was to happen? Can't use the word Zombie guys ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can spare the time. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

A/N - It's been awhile guys, after everything that has happened with this fic I found it a little heard to write for it. This chapter is nowhere near my best but I really needed to at least put something up or I never would and this story would just be one of those annoying things I never finished. I want to thank you all for your support and I hope your happy to see me back.

I can't believe I have done this but I have deleted chapter 19 and for some reason I do not have a copy saved. Such a dumbass I know. If anyone has copied this story when I was taking it down could you PM me please. I'm actually really pissed at myself lol.

Chapter Twenty

"What do you think?" Jacob whispers to me as we edge into the store, the door creaks unnecessarily and I wince and wait for anything to jump out at me. When nothing does I take one last glance behind me, to see Sasha watching us from a distance. Fuck I'm a bitch sometimes.

"Looks clear" I mutter to him as I crouch low and head inside. I wait until both him and Emmett enter, my eyes quickly scanning the pitch-black building. The only thing that is visible is the counter; the small gaps through the boards on the windows light the area up pretty well.

I signal to Jacob that that's where I'm heading; and I wait for him to give me the ok before doing so. I may be stupid sometimes but I at least know not to split up without the person knowing where you are. Heaven forbid it, but if I needed help I didn't want them fumbling in the dark trying to find me.

I run my hand over the dust covered counter as I look around for any sign of a biter. Glancing around the store I can see Jacob and Emmett's flashlights shining around, and the odd occasional grunt when one of them bumps into something. Apart from that this place is silent and for intents and purposes, empty.

When I'm satisfied that there is nothing lurking behind the counter I put my gun down on it and begin to search the cupboards underneath. Someone has to have stashed a packet of cigs behind here. I remember that's what I used to do when I worked in a place like this after I finished college before joining up.

Sighing I stand up again when I come up empty handed, turning around I quickly scan the shelves to see if there is any there "Dicks must have looted the whole fucking store" I grunt to myself.

Frowning I glance to my right when something catches my eye, reaching out I pick up the bloody postcard. The front has a black and white picture of the Seattle skyline, blood smeared fingerprints scattered all across it. Flipping it over I struggle to read the rushed handwriting;

_Megan,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't get to you baby. Me and a few of the guys are hauled up in a run down gas station. We got it all boarded up in case one of those things got in here. Didn't think to check anyone in here was gonna change. Guy near enough bit my arm off. _

_God I hope your ok babe. I'll come for you soon._

_Josh_

Poor guy didn't know that he was already doomed to become one of them. This whole thing is so fucked up, how does this even happen? I haven't really stopped to think about it before, it has to be a virus but I can't think of anything that could produce this.

Just as I'm pondering exactly how the world went to shit I hear a shuffling sound behind me. Looking around quickly I search for any sort of weapon, coming up empty handed I spin on the spot and push my arms out with as much force as possible. I reach for my gun when the figure stumbles back and slams into the board-covered window, lifting it up I begin to push down on the trigger. Just before my shot rings out I'm tackled from the right. My head hits the concrete wall hard, I fall to the floor and my vision begins to blur. Just before I black out I'm greeted with the gut retching sight of a biter crawling towards me.

XXX

Groaning my eyes flutter open, but I quickly close them when a sharp pain sears behind them "Shit what happened"

"You were attacked by one of those things that's what happened" a furious voice says from beside me. Braving another attempt at opening my eyes, I look up to see Sasha fuming above me. The sight is frightening, but nowhere near as frightening as that biter above me. I stare up at her dumbly for around a minute before attempting to sit up.

"Damn my head is killing me" I wince whilst holding my head; I frown as I feel a bandage covering it.

"Here take this it should kick in pretty quick" Alice instructs whilst holding out two small white pills. I take them from her and swallow them without taking the water she's now offering me.

"How did I get out of there?"

"Jacob saved you" an approaching hoarse voice says from the room in the back of the RV.

"Bella!" Alice says with a start as she rushes to help Bella to a chair "you shouldn't be up"

"Babe I've been laid out for weeks. I'm going crazy in there" she says whilst resting her hand on Alice's thigh. She looks up at me a second later and grins widely "good to see you still running around out there like some sort of terminator"

"Well this should prove that she's not invincible" Sasha growls out and I turn to see she's glaring at Bella "you of all people shouldn't be condoning what she's doing"

"Which is what exactly?" Bella questions, I have to give her props for not wavering under Sasha's famous fury "you have to realize that this is the world we live in now. You walk out of this RV and you could be killed like that" she says with a snap of her fingers.

"That's beyond the point. She could have died"

"We all could have died ten times over since this has happened. We all need to get used to the idea that at any minute we could lose someone" the tension in the RV was quickly becoming unbearable as both of them glared at each other "I for one thank Kadin for everything she has done for this group"

"You don't think I appreciate everything she is doing?"

"If you do you have a funny way of showing it. Alice" Bella says whilst attempting to stand "I would like to go back to my room now, I think I prefer it in there"

XXX

"Don't you think that was a little harsh" Alice asks as we lay down on the bed together. Sighing I run my fingers through my hair before glancing over at her.

"Maybe" is all I say as I move closer to her "but I nearly died and you haven't berated me like she was about to with Kadin"

"Oh so you think I'm not angry about the fact that I almost lost you" I stop and blink as I hover above her, I eye her warily and wait for her to continue, "because I am you know. Especially the way you just stood there on that freaking jeep"

"All I could think about was getting you to safety"

"And that right there is the problem" she says reaching up to tap my nose "I can look after myself" smiling she leans up and kisses me "now lets stop talking about this" she murmurs against my lips. I settle down on top of her fully and kiss her back, my hand moving up her thigh to her hip. I feel her shiver under my touch and my heart quickens as she deepens the kiss, her tongue running across my bottom lip before she takes it between her teeth.

"Fuck babe" I groan as I pull back to kiss my way down to her neck "do you know how long I've waited for this?" I mutter against her skin, she tilts her head to the side for me before answering.

"How long?" smiling I take her chin and gently guide her so I'm looking into her those beautiful blue eyes.

"Since the first time I saw you" I breathe as I feel her hand slip underneath my shirt, her delicate hand skims over my bandage and up to my breast. She cups it and I groan before leaning in to kiss her again. Just as our lips meet however we are jolted apart by the sound of gunfire "What the hell was that!"


End file.
